


Nikt nie może zwieść słońca (no, poza księżycem)

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, OC tu OC tam OC siam, ale tylko troszeczkę dramatu więcej przedramatyzowania, ani w ogóle o niczym, autorka nawet na torturach będzie twierdziła że to nie jest o Rzeczplitej, cynizm ironia cynizm ironia cynizm ironia i jeszcze trochę, cóż. co kto lubi, dialogi dialogi, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, intermezza mają długą i piękną tradycję, jak tak pomyśleć to polski kanon lektur służy temu żeby złamać człowieka, jeżeli to niechcący spełni test Bechdel powiedzcie żebym skasowała tę scenę, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, model a la de Sade: fabułą trzy strony filozofii od czapy fabuła, monologi też, napięcia w relacjach, o. a potem między to wszystko wrzucim crack, opowieści tysiąca i jednego tagowania, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polityka wojny terroryzm powstania bunty. jakie to polskie, pornografia duchowa dla autorki się liczy?, relatywizowanie użytkowanie traktowanie cyniczne wykorzystanie cierpienia, scena na dziewięć tysięcy słów. jedynie pornografia by to tłumaczyła, to jest fik do wschodnioeuropejskiej rzeczy. czego się spodziewać?, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne. autorka czuje się usprawiedliwona więc, tylko ofiary się nie mylą (ale nie mają punktów charyzmy), tylko u niego co innego robiło za fabułę, w sumie gdzieś tam jest wzmiankowany gwałt, wiary w zwycięskie dobro?, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, świat nie jest z pluszu ani puchu. nihil novi sub sole, żarliwa wiara vel fanatyzm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ach, ta Historia. Z partyzantów robi pułkowników, z szefów służb partyzantów... A to, czy się walczy o wolne państwo, czy takowego broni, ma jednak pewien wpływ na dobór sojuszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pridek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridek/gifts).



> **Ostrzeżenia, założenia, nie do przeskakiwania** : wulgaryzmy, bo wiadomo (Sapkowski, Redzi, ekhm). Opowiadanie o przemocy, polityka i terroryzm, bo taki fandom. Spróbowałam jakoś logicznie zmiksować zakończenia obu ścieżek, bo nie chcę się mi wierzyć, że tam wszyscy bez wiedźmina są tak niekompetentni, że ani znaleźć królewny, ani spisku wyniuchać, ani miasta obronić nie potrafią. Książki mi robią za tło i world-building (chlip, chlip, moje dzieciństwo, moja podstawówka; nie należy do takich rzeczy pisać. jak kiedyś zacznę do tych książek, nie gry, to mnie pochłonie jak bagno). Fik popsuł mi NaNo, więc bardzo możliwe, że jeszcze dopiszemy dwie pozostałe wersje dojścia-do-konkluzji-sceny-poniżej (ścieżka neutralna będzie, znaczy. oraz Roche'a). I równie możliwe, że jednak cały ten ustawiony w mojej głowie world-building nie będzie się marnował, tylko zaowocuje kolejnymi częściami po-konkluzji (Temeria! Vergen! ratujemy Północ!). Ale nie obiecuję. Nic. Ta scena jest skończona i można ją traktować jako jednorazowy wybryk. Tym razem dziewięć tysięcy słów dialogu-jednej-sceny było tym, czego chciało mojego wewnętrznego dziecko. Niemal mi przykro, niemal żałuję. A. i tak powinno pasować. Podarowane osobie, której crack sprawił, że znowu zaczęłam myśleć o _WIedźminie_ vel zmusił mnie niemal przemocą, żebym coś napisał. **Koniec założeń.**
> 
>  **Varia, do przeskoczenia** : wyjątkowo mam ścieżkę dźwiękową do fika (wyjątkowo, bo zwykle słucham wielu rzeczy, raczej niepowiązanych; zwykle ich nie pamiętam), wyjątkowo nawet w innym gatunku niż te, które najczęściej chwytam. Arcade Fire, generalnie, ale już szczególnie Neon Bible. Co prawda podmiot liryczny tekstów nie do końca tam popiera/rozumie, jak można być fanatykiem/idealistą, ale dokonuje ładnej rozbiórki myślenia idealistycznego - są takie momenty, kiedy widać, że ktoś tu nam właśnie idealnie analizuje ideę, z którą się nie zgadza i której właściwie emocjonalnie nie łapie, tylko tak patrzy z boku i punktuje, zdumiony, i chciałby krytykować, a nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to, co dla niego jest krytyką, dla wierzących w tę ideę jest pochwałą. W każdym razie, moje głośniki się musiały diabelnie nudzić, puszczając w kółko Intervention. Ono idealnie pasuje do fika, pod warunkiem, że się zapomni, że piosenka próbuje krytykować coś, co bohaterowie afirmują. Piosence średnio wychodzi. W każdym razie, może ścieżkę dźwiękową do fika zrobim. Albo fanmiksa do bohaterów chociaż.  
>  **Varia muzyczne (małe ja boleje nad upadkiem swojego gustu; można przeskoczyć)** : chaosie, to nie jest muzycznie wybitny album, tak na chłodny rozum, bo te dziecięce chóry (chaosie), organy, ten patos wylewany wiadrami, te pomysły kompozycyjne tak oczywiste i tak ograne, i aż prostackie (i wszystkie na jedno kopyto wbrew pozorom, wszystkie oparte na tej samej, ogranej, typowo na emocjach bazującej koncepcji narastania, to jest z taniej opery), i te teksty, i to nie miało prawa się udać i ja naprawdę intelektualnie widzę, skąd te 2.8 na Porcysie (aczkolwiek czysto intelektualnie to powinno jednak być koło 3.6-4.cóś, no, ale pamiętając kontekst historyczny recenzji i jak się hartowała stal polskich serwisów muzycznych, to 2.8 jest logiczne), tylko że też widzę, że to jest ocena przestrzelona niczym książeczka Modne Bzdury - w MB to zresztą z obu stron, bo było najśmieszniejsze, fizycy wypominali humanistom niezrozumienie fizyki i mieli rację, ale potem wychodziło, że oni z kolei też kompletnie nie łapią, o co w humanistycznych naukach chodzi (w efekcie książka jest cudnie zabawna) - bo to jest ewidentne, że to jest album, w którym chodzi o te najprostsze zagrywki, taki nachalnie propagandowy i czepiać się tego, to jak marudzić, że Rota nie ma subtelnego przesłania, a Muzyka na Wodzie nie łamie ustalonych kanonów muzyki barokowej. Nadal można byłoby wyrzucić z połowę utworów (bo słabiuchne), ale za samo, że te organy i chóry nie są aż takie złe, jak być powinny (większość ludzi by je bardziej spartoliła), pewien podziw się należy. To nie jest żaden intelektualnie wydumany krążek, to czyściutka socjotechnika, taka na chama wręcz. Małe ja zawsze podziwia dobrą socjotechnikę. I do fika to akurat pasuje. I tutaj będziemy raczej ze Screenagersami albo Pitchforkiem, tylko w naszej wersji, czyli na 6, bo 8 to jednak przesada.

_Wszystkim_ ,  _który nie widzieli w moich fikach odpowiednio dużo relacji między wrogami_ ,  _by uwierzyć, że to mój ukochany motyw_. _Was próbuję przekonać_

 

 

_And the bone shall never heal_  
_I care not if you kneel_

    

(ten kiczowaty album Arcade Fire, o którym powyżej; klękanie jest moim kinkiem, nic na to nie poradzę)

 

 

 

  
Roche był paranoidalny, nawet jak na przedstawiciela sił specjalnych upadłego państwa. Toteż gdy pewnego wieczora w przydrożnej karczmie, leżącej przy dawnej granicy Temerii z Kaedwen, już po pierwszym pucharze wina Vernonowi zakręciło się w głowie, jego pierwszym i ostatnim przed utratą przytomności uczuciem było dojmujące zażenowanie własną głupotą.  
    To samo wrażenie towarzyszyło mu, kiedy doszedł do siebie, leżąc w czymś, co wyglądało na całkiem wygodny pokój. Leżąc na lewym boku – bardzo uprzejmie ze strony tych, co kładli, bo na prawym miał świeżą ranę, niespecjalnie groźną, lecz zdecydowanie bolesną – na czymś, co zdecydowanie było całkiem wygodnym łóżkiem. Nawet z prawdziwą pościelą, czyli rzadkim zbytkiem. Przez ciężkie okiennice nie wpadało światło, ale w kominku napalono, więc co nieco dało się zobaczyć. Pod ścianą przeciwległą do łóżka stało rzeźbione krzesło. Tuż obok posłania – szeroka ława.  
    Z pewnością nie była to cela. Niemniej, to jeszcze nie stanowiło powodu do radości – mężczyzna także niejednokrotnie przepytywał wrogów tam, gdzie ich dopadł, nierzadko we wnętrzach bardziej luksusowych od tego, na jedwabnych poduszkach. To, że sprowadzono go tutaj nieprzytomnego, a teraz trzymano związanego, nie nastrajało znowuż przesadnie optymistycznie.  
    Aczkolwiek, oczywiście, mogło być gorzej. Zdaniem Roche'a póki się żyło, to w ogóle sytuacja wyglądała nieźle. Póki się żyło można było bowiem, na przykład, poluzować więzy na dłoniach lub wybić sobie nadgarstki...  
    Czyjeś palce opadły ma na rękę, ledwie spróbował tych sztuczek. Palce w rękawicach, sądząc z twardości i szorstkości materiału. Vernon oczekiwał teraz jakiejś złośliwej uwagi, ale w pokoju nadal panowała cisza. Ogień trzaskał tylko. To dziwne, uświadomił sobie agent, nadal nieco odczuwający skutki eliksiru, który go otumanił, to bardzo dziwne, powinienem słyszeć oddech tamtego. A nie słyszę. A skoro nie słyszę, to tamten musi być elfem. A skoro tak, to istnieje sposób na wytrącenie go z równowagi.  
    — Zemsta nieludzi, tak? Za co tym razem? Zamordowałem ci rodzinę? Chędożyłem matkę i przebiłem mieczem siostrzyczkę? Powiesiłem brata?  
    Żadnej reakcji. Roche spróbował kilku kolejnych fraz, ale żadna nie przyniosła rezultatu. Drań się musi świetnie bawić, pomyślał Vernon, coraz bardziej zirytowany. Zdenerwowany poniekąd też – niemożność szybkiego odkrycia słabych punktów drugiej strony zwykle wieściła klęskę.  
    Wobec czego szukał dalej, przypominając sobie wszystkie swoje zwycięstwa, piękne dni chwalebnej służby dla Temerii, wszystkie te stłumione bunty, pokonane oddziały, złamanych jeńców, wszystkie te rajdy na wioski i dzielnice, wspierające terrorystów, dni kurzawy, krwi, tortur oraz przesłuchań. Dawne, ciężkie, dobre czasy. Teraz Temeria rozdarta była między Redanię a Kaedwen – tudzież, co zdecydowanie gorsze, niemal cała zajęta przez Nilfgaard, któremu właściwie nie miał się kto sprzeciwić; panowie położyli uszy po sobie, Radowid i Hanselt bronili rdzennych ziem, ale ich szanse widziano jako nikłe, Arjan La Valette schronił się z jakimiś smętnymi resztkami armii na pograniczu Aedirn, ale to było jeszcze za mało na poważny opór, to mógł być najwyżej zalążek...  
    Z Niebieskimi Pasami los także nie obszedł się lekko. Traktowani przez wszystkich możnych podejrzliwie, przez Cesarstwo oraz Radowida zaś jako poszukiwani zbiegowie, musieli zejść do głębokiego podziemia. Część już zginęła. Roche miał cień satysfakcji w tym, że zdołał z całego tego spisku uratować Anais i umieścić ją u zaufanych ludzi, ale z drugiej strony, te właśnie działania, choć podyktowane wiernością wobec dynastii, stały się pretekstem do oskarżenia o zdradę stanu i rozpętanie nagonki na całe służby specjalne, jakoby nieokiełznane, niebezpieczne, nielojalne.  
    A teraz jeszcze Vernon wpadł w jakąś durną zasadzkę, bo pozwolił sobie na rozprężenie po udanej i wielce satysfakcjonującej akcji – zamachu na komendanta Loreda, który pierwszy uznał rozbiór Temerii, ba, antycypował go, sprzedając Henseltowi Flotsam – wpadł, został pojmany przez nie wiadomo kogo, może przez jakieś durne nieludzkie dzieciaki, wykorzystuje zamęt związany z inwazją Cesarstwa do wyrównania starych długów. Straszliwie żenujący koniec, aczkolwiek lepszy taki niż niewola u Nilgaardczyków. Tamci na pewno dołożyliby starań, by wydobyć z niego wszystkie informacje o raczkującej temerskiej partyzantce – informacji Vernon wiedział zaś dużo. Zdecydowanie za dużo, zrozumiał teraz, nadal rzucając zupełnie przypadkowe obelgi, zdecydowanie za dużo, ale z drugiej strony: kto, jeśli nie on?  
    — Możesz się nie trudzić przypominaniem wszystkich podłych uczynków swojego żywota — padło wreszcie zza jego pleców; agent ścierpł. — Wyrżnąłeś mój oddział. I nadal potrzebuję twojego emblematu do kolekcji.  
    Iorweth. O, to sytuacja jednak nie była lepsza niż niewola w Cesarstwie. Zażenowanie natychmiast przerodziło się w niepokój graniczący ze strachem.  
    — Nie mam już żadnego emblematu — zauważył jednak spokojnie. — Wyrzucili mnie ze stanowiska. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zabiłeś mojego następcę w tydzień po tym, jak go wybrano.  
     Tamten prychnął.  
    — To się nie liczy. Ci kolejni durnie tak bardzo nie znają się na rzeczy, że to jak oszukiwanie. Zresztą, zawsze twierdziłem, że lepszego dowódcy te wasze oddziały nie będą miały. Nie zamierzam schodzić poniżej pewnego poziomu.  
    Roche go przeklął. Na głos. Długo, soczyście, w kilku językach. Elf nie zareagował – i to był problem. Dawny Iorweth już przyłożyłby mu sztylet do gardła; nie, nie zabił, tylko uspokoił się samą możliwością, samą przewagą. Coś się zmieniło; a nie masz nic gorszego niż nagła utrata gruntu zwanego danymi. Na ślepo, bez rozeznania, machając mieczem, zabijając wszystko, co się rusza, to idzie dowódca armii, nie dowódca oddzialiku. Roche z marszu mógł najwyżej zarżnąć wioskę cywilów, z porządnie wyszkolonym oddziałem miałby problem, a Henselt już mu raz pokazał, jak się kończy szarżowanie.  
    Partyzant – zabawne, uświadomił sobie Vernon, to ja teraz jestem partyzantem, a on doradcą Saskii, jednym z przywódców armii Vergen, jak najbardziej legalnym – będzie miał jeszcze czas na tortury. Całe morze czasu. Roche zaczął przygotować się w myślach do ewentualnego samobójstwa. Elfy były dawniej sprzymierzone z Nilfgaardem, Dol Blathanna niemal jawnie wspierała inwazję, Cesarz półoficjalnie twierdził, że otacza całą Dolinę Pontaru swoją opieką - szczerą opieką, nie troską oznaczającą zajęcie, jak w przypadku Temerii. Wojska najeźdźcy teoretycznie zatrzymały się na granicy, niemniej wszyscy wiedzieli, iż dyplomaci oraz wysocy rangą dowódcy ucztują z władcami Doliny, spokojnie czekając wiosny i wznowienia kampanii.  
    Przekazanie informacji elfom oznaczało to samo, co wręczenie ich Emhyrowi. Czyli koniec nawet najniklejszych szans na zorganizowanie temerskiego oporu. A będzie w końcu mówił, po odpowiednio długich przesłuchaniach wszyscy zaczynają sypać, kto jak kto, ale Vernon nie miał cienia złudzeń. Samobójstwo jest ucieczką i wyjściem średnio chwalebnym, ale tylko ostatni skurwysyn dbałby o chwałę, gdy państwo jest w potrzebie.   
    O ile do samobójstwa dojdzie. W końcu jeszcze żył. Ba, miał nawet sprawne wszystkie kończyny. Mógł kombinować, mógł uciec – nikt też go jeszcze przesłuchiwać nie zaczął, najwyraźniej Iorweth, jak to on, postanowił najpierw sobie pogadać, ponapawać się. Aktorzyna.  
    — Wiesz, Gwynbleidd uważa cię za przyjaciela — zaczął po minucie ciężkiej ciszy elf; całkiem uprzejmym, konwersacyjnym tonem. — Łeb by mi urwał, gdyby się dowiedział, że cię choćby tknąłem palcem niesprowokowany. Tak, że, rozumiesz, muszę chwilowo odłożyć naszą... dyskusję. Możesz się przestać denerwować – ani ja, ani moi podwładni cię nie skrzywdzą. Wobec Gwynbleidda mamy dług, którego długo nie zdołamy spłacić. Może nawet nigdy, więc odpręż się i ciesz urlopem od spiskowania i mordów.  
    Vernon najchętniej by go rozszarpał na kawałki za ten protekcjonalny ton. Niemniej, związane ręce trochę mu to utrudniały.  
    — Porozmawiamy twarzą w twarz? — zaproponował. — Czy się boisz , że wygryzę ci oko?  
    Iorweth przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka, w zasięg wzroku agenta, który z kolei ostrożnie wznowił wysiłki zmierzające do uwolnienia dłoni. Nie, żeby sądził, iż to naprawdę pomoże – elf był uzbrojony, na swoim terenie, miał każdą możliwą przewagę – ale ot, tak, dla zabicia czasu i dla wprawy. Poza tym, potrzebował czegoś, co rozproszyłoby dojmujące poczucie upokorzenia.  
    Watażka się specjalnie nie zmienił, a jeśli już, to raczej wyglądał lepiej, uznał z goryczą Roche. Najwyraźniej wyjście z lasu na salony draniowi służyło. Nie przywróciło mu oka ani zębów, oczywiście, nie pomogło nawet na iście widmowe wychudzenie, niemniej, zdrowsza cera, gęstsze włosy, wygodny, szyty na miarę mundur, mniej fanatyczne, spokojniejsze spojrzenie, wszystko to zdecydowanie poprawiało aparycję buntownika.  
    Szczęśliwa miłość, dorzucił w duchu agent, najbardziej złośliwym tonem, na jaki było stać jego wewnętrzny głos, proszę, oto jak istoty zmienia! Błysk w spojrzeniu, serduszka wokół głowy, kwiatki kwitnące pod stopami...  
    — Gwynbleidd twierdzi też — wrócił do tematu Iorweth — że pomogłeś mu dostać się do obozu, do ambasadora Nilfgaardu, a potem uratowałeś życie i wpuściłeś do namiotu Henselta. To prawda?  
    Przez sekundę Vernon chciał skłamać, czysto odruchowo, potem jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli ten durny wiedźmin wszystko już swoim nieludzkim przyjaciołom opowiedział, to kłamanie nie ma sensu. Geraltowi i tak prędzej uwierzą.  
    — Owszem — burknął.  
    Elf przechylił głowę, jakby w zamyśleniu.  
    — Ach, widzisz... To bardzo pomogło naszej sprawie. Bardzo. I dla mnie to miało olbrzymie znaczenie... osobiste. Gwynbleidd ocalił – dał mi – zawdzięczam wszystko tamtym wydarzeniom w Vergen, w obozie i potem na zjeździe...  
    — Z każdym twoim słowem coraz bardziej żałuję, że nie posłałem wtedy wiedźmina w cholerę — oznajmił ostro Roche.  
    Najzupełniej szczerze zresztą, bo myśl, że w efekcie rzeczonego splotu wydarzeń nie udało się uratować Temerii ani syna Foltesta, ale jakaś banda nieludzi zyskała poletko ziemi dla uskuteczniania swoich utopijnych projektów – jak oni to teraz nazywali? Rzeczpospolitą? – była myślą dla „chuja, ale patrioty", jak dowódcę Pasów nazywali sympatycy, okropną, upokarzającą i zahaczającą wręcz o odbierającą-sens-życia-oraz-świata-w-ogólności. Świat, w którym nie było Temerii, nie miał racji bytu, uznawał Vernon, i on to jeszcze światu udowodni, przywracając ojczyznę albo puszczając go z dymem.  
    Jak tylko wyswobodzi ręce i ucieknie temu elfiemu skurwysynowi, który właśnie przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, tuż obok mężczyzny.  
    — Wiem — stwierdził z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem.  
    I wyglądał, jakby rzeczywiście rozumiał. Ze wszystkich skurwysynów na tym świecie, sarkał szpieg,  akurat ten musiał go najpierw złapać, a teraz jeszcze, do kurwy nędzy, mu współczuć. Tudzież wykazywać zasrane zrozumienie.  
    — Rozumiem miłość sprawy — kontynuował tymczasem watażka. — To jest to, co w Dh'oinne mogę... szanować. I dlatego wiem, że dla Dh'oine jak ty, nie wiedzieć, czy się zrobiło wszystko, by uratować kraj, czy przypadkiem nie przyłożyło się ręki do jego upadku, że żyć i musieć się zastanawiać – o, to jest męka. My przeżyliśmy to po pokoju cintryjskim. Chętnie bym cię tutaj zostawił i regularnie przynosił wieści o kolejnych klęskach twojego ludu, a potem patrzył, jak własne myśli i poczucie winy cię zabijają — dodał, ściszając głos do rozmarzonego szeptu; tylko rzewnej, słodkiej melodii wygrywanej na flecie brakowało.  
    — Chętnie byś, ale...? — podrzucił po chwili ciszy agent, którego przedstawiona wizja przyprawiła o ciarki.  
    Bezczynności by nie zniósł: siedzenia w jakimś małym, ciemnym pokoiczku, z regularnie dostarczanym pokarmem oraz informacjami, z których mógłby wiele wyciągnąć, wiele zrozumieć, wiele przyszłych planów stworzyć w głowie – lecz nie mógłby zrobić nic, poza zgrzytaniem zębami i dostarczaniem rozrywki obserwującym go nieludziom.  
    W bezczynności – zwłaszcza wypełnionej wiedzą – na ludzi takich jak on czekały tylko rozpacz, szaleństwo, śmierć. Iorweth był skurwysynem, ale sprytnym skurwysynem, sprytnym, honorowym co do słowa, zaciętym. Jeśli Geralt wymógł przyrzeczenie nietykalności Vernona, to skazanie szpiega na powolną utratę zmysłów lub opadanie w czarną desperację byłoby niewątpliwie idealnym wybiegiem. W końcu elfi dowódca mógłby potem z czystym sumieniem twierdzić, że nijak Roche'a nie skrzywdził, ba, dbał o niego nawet.  
    Watażka milczał chwilę – agent był absolutnie pewien, że tamten wyczuwa jego zaniepokojenie i się nim napawa, bo przecież uwielbia słuchać swojego głosu, oglądać efekty swoich słów, pieprzony, egotyczny morderca...  
    — Skoro pomogłeś Geraltowi w obozie, to ocaliłeś Vergen — odpowiedział w końcu, z wyraźną niechęcią, były partyzant. — Niehonorowym byłoby, gdybym teraz się z tobą... rozliczał na gruncie prywatnym. Jestem w końcu oficerem Wolnej Doliny Pontaru. Dobro Rzeczypospolitej najwyższym prawem. Może nawet Gwynbleidd ci jakiś medal załatwił, nie wiem, nie rozmawiałem z Saskią na ten temat.  
    — Cholera, nie. Uchowajcie bogi, o ile jakieś istnieją — jęknął Roche, autentycznie przerażony.  
    Pomysł orderu był z pewnością Iorwetha, nie wiedźmina. Wiedźmin nie był sadystą ani swołoczą – a pomysł wręczenia Vernonowi odznaczenia jakiejś efemerycznej nieludzkiej republiki za działania, które nie uchroniły jego kraju przed klęską, może nawet do niej doprowadziły, był zdecydowanie sadystyczny z ducha. Nikt w Północnych Królestwach by mu już nie zaufał. On sam by sobie nigdy nie zaufał, zrozumiał w przebłysku samopoznania, i musiałby się powiesić. Albo zadźgać tym medalem.  
    — Cóż, nie to nie, nie będziemy ci go wręczać na siłę. — Elf wzruszył ramionami. — Myślę zresztą, że i większość obywateli mogłaby się poczuć nieco urażoną, gdybyśmy jakieś honory oddawali mordercy kobiet i dzieci, dwukrotnie odznaczonemu za prześladowanie nieludzi, dławicielowi powstań...  
    — Skurwysynowi. Będzie szybciej — zaproponował Vernon, który już nie raz, nie dwa tę przemowę z ust złapanych buntowników słyszał; niektórzy pletli te bzdury nawet ze stryczkiem na szyi.  
    — Aen Seidhe nie zniżają się do wulgaryzmów. Zwłaszcza w tym waszym prostackim języku.  
    — W naszym prostackim języku nie ma słowa „dławiciel" — zauważył Roche, naraz zeźlony; nikt mu nie będzie wykpiwał ojczystej mowy. — I zabawna rzecz z tymi przekleństwami, po latach prowadzenia przesłuchań mam wrażenie, że słowniczek starszej mowy pełen ich, jak armia dziw...  
    Cień stłumionego gniewu przeleciał Iorwethowi przez twarz – agent, posłuszny instynktowi przetrwania, przerwał, ale dowódca Scoia'tael zdążył się już uspokoić.  
    — Nie macie wyrazu „dławiciel"? Doprawdy? W takim razie udoskonaliłem wasz język i pozbyłem istotnej luki — w jego głosie dźwięczała nuta zaskakująco bliska autoironii. — A propos pozbywania się: zostaw więzy. Ściągnę ci je zaraz, nie ma sensu, żebyś wyłamywał sobie nadgarstki. Moi ludzie są za drzwiami, znajdujemy się w środku obozu, nie uciekniesz.  
    Szpieg sklął w myśli, ale posłusznie dał spokój próbom uwolnienia. Wszystko można było powiedzieć o Wiewiórkach, ale nie, że nie dotrzymywały obietnic. Skoro elf powiedział, że zdejmie więzy, to to zrobi – aczkolwiek niekoniecznie w celu, jakiego by sobie Vernon życzył. Odcięcie rąk albo ściągnięcie pęt tylko po to, by go powiesić, mieściłoby się w elfim pojmowaniu honorowania przyrzeczeń.  
    — W środku obozu — powtórzył, odruchowo próbując wydobyć jakieś informacje. — Nieludzi, jak rozumiem. A obóz jest w...? Byłem nieprzytomny przez tydzień i zdołaliście dowlec mnie do Doliny Pontaru? Czy już sobie hasacie, pod osłoną waszego kochanego Emhyra, po całej Temerii? A może po prostu przywiozłeś mnie jako podarek dla Jego Cesarskiej Mości? W podzięce za to, że was wyruchał, a mógł poderżnąć gardło?  
    — Czy ty w ogóle słuchasz czegoś poza swoimi uprzedzeniami, Roche? — spytał z męczeńskim westchnieniem elf. — Powiedziałem, że uważam, że się przysłużyłeś Dolinie Pontaru. Że mamy wobec ciebie coś na kształt długu – a ja już zwłaszcza. A ty próbujesz insynuować, iż oddałbym cię Cesarzowi w prezencie? Ot, tak, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli?  
    — Z cudzej i przymuszonej to oczywiście, natychmiast? Owiniętego w różowy papier i z kokardką? — odbił pytanie agent.  
    Zdecydowanie wolał to od konieczności analizowania danych, które to po raz kolejny wypominały mu zostanie bohaterem Vergen oraz grabarzem Temerii. Iorweth i nieludzie z długiem u dowódcy Pasów; co się porobiło z tym życiem...  
    — Dobro Rzeczpospolitej najwyższym prawem — przypomniał solennie watażka. — Jeśli nie mielibyśmy wyboru... Cóż, pewnie spróbowalibyśmy grać na zwłokę, a w międzyczasie po prostu odstawić cię poza granice. Polityka to elastyczna rzecz – jak się obaj przekonaliśmy. Tak czy siak, wątpię jednak, by Nilfgaard naciskał, chce najpierw skończyć z wielkimi królestwami Północy, republikę, zwłaszcza opanowaną przez przyjaciół, powinien zostawić w spokoju. Nie pasuje mu to do wizerunku...  
    — Naprawdę myślisz, że jak Emhyr podbije świat, to będzie się przejmował wizerunkiem? — zapytał szpieg, poniekąd zdumiony takim idealizmem.  
    Bardziej zdumiony nawet niż zażenowany czy pełen pobłażania. Elf prychnął.  
    — Bynajmniej. Ale niełatwo podbić dolinę i wąwóz, których bronią najlepsi łucznicy świata. Oraz smok, bo na pewno słyszałeś już plotki... Nie sądzę, by Nilfgaardowi się chciało. To nie jest aż tak istotne strategicznie miejsce, Mahakam nas wspiera, wolne przejście armie Cesarstwa mają zapewnione, a przed nimi jeszcze Kaedwen do zdobycia. Z partyzantką szarpiącą tyły nie będzie to proste...  
    — A skąd optymistyczne założenie, że będzie jakakolwiek partyzantka szarpiąca tyły, panie wielki polityku? — wytknął Vernon.  
    Z pewną ciekawością jednak. W końcu ewentualny opór w Temerii miał być jego działką.  
    — Zmieniłem ostatnio zdanie o ludziach na minimalnie pochlebniejsze, wobec czego zakładam, że Dh'oinne, jak Aen Seidhe, nie zniosą niewoli. Ja się biłem o wolność i moje marzenia. Moi bracia za to polegli.  
    — Dzięki bogom nie wszyscy są urodzonymi terrorystami i skurwysynami — warknął agent. — No, skurwysynami może zdecydowana większość, ale aż takimi jak ty, to już niewielu. A już tak nierozsądnymi, idealistycznymi, fanatycznymi idiotami jak Wiewiórki, to ludzie niemal w ogóle nie bywają. I dobrze, inaczej moja robota byłaby...  
    Tym razem się mu udało wywołać żywszą emocjonalną reakcję. Nóż na gardle, znaczy. Twarz Iorwetha pozostała kamienna.  
    — Roche — oznajmił tamten spokojnie — to, że cię nie zabiję ani nie poturbuję za bardzo nie oznacza, że zniosę obrażanie moich ludzi. Ani męczenników. O mnie gadaj sobie, co ci się żywnie podoba, ale od Scoia'tael wara. Gwynbleidd zrozumie, jeśli mu powiem, że nie wytrzymałem i dałem ci w mordę raz albo dwa.  
    O, tego agent był pewien. Wiedźmin poznał go całkiem nieźle i sam parę razy nie zdzierżył. Vernon, po pierwszym instynktownym spięciu na widok błysku ostrza, spróbował więc odzyskać kontrolę – nad sytuacją może nie, ale nad sobą. W końcu nie szło mu źle...  
    — Kurwi synu — dodał elf, nieco cofając nóż; tonem uprzejmym, z wyraźną dykcją, jakby próbował nowego słowa i sam był nim oraz sobą zaskoczony.  
    Szpieg, w rzadkich porywach szczerości, przyznawał, że jego instynktowna reakcja na ten epitet, vel odruch bezwarunkowy, wytworzony przez lata walki o pozycję wśród dziecięcej braci, był niebezpieczny, w wielu przypadkach bezsensowny, często idiotyczny. Nigdy dotąd jednak ta tępota nie objawiła się mu aż tak wyraźnie, w blasku chwały i wśród surm anielskich, jak teraz, gdy jego przeklęty nawyk kazał mu się rzucić z zębami – bo przecież ręce miał nadal związane – do gardła istocie, która trzymała nóż na jego grdyce, miała strażników pod drzwiami – pod oknem pewnie też – oraz właściwie była gwarantem jego życia, bo mieszkańcy Vergen, jeśli skrzywdzi ich uwielbianego dowódcę, rozszarpią go na strzępy.  
    Nie, żebym miał jakiekolwiek szanse skrzywdzić ich uwielbianego dowódcę, wypomniał sam sobie chwilę później, dochodząc do paskudnego wniosku, że właściwie Iorweth, wykazując się refleksem i zabierając ostrze, uratował mu życie, a przynajmniej oszczędził blizn. Po czym tym samym płynnym ruchem, przesadził łóżko, przytrzymał Roche'a łokciem oraz kolanem. Roche'a, który jeszcze przez kilka sekund nie mógł pohamować żądzy mordu, więc wił się jak jakiś robak. Naprawdę, jeśli miało się mu w życiu przydarzyć coś jeszcze gorszego, to musiało się pospieszyć, bo w tym tempie za godzinę będzie nie tylko zbawcą Doliny Pontaru i pieprzonego Iorwetha, ale też zbawionym przez Dolinę Pontaru oraz pieprzonego Iorwetha. Egzystencja – którą Vernon z jakiego powodu zawsze wyobrażał sobie jako oficer przesłuchującą – powoli traciła środki szantaż... perswazji. Niżej dowódca Pasów upaść już raczej nie może.  
    Zwłaszcza, gdy pieprzony dowódca Wiewiórek, słynny z ponurego charakteru, umiera obok ze śmiechu. Na tyle, na ile te przeklęte pozbawione uczuć elfy w ogóle mogą umierać ze śmiechu, to znaczy: chichocząc przez zamknięte, zaciśnięte usta.  
    — Kiedy mi donoszono, że aż tak nienawidzisz tej obelgi, to myślałem, że przesadzają, a tu proszę — stwierdził, powstrzymawszy napad wesołości. — Faktycznie, działa niczym czar. Wyborne. Trzeba ci było się widzieć, jak się rzucasz niczym ryba na...  
    — Elfy nie lubują się czasem w bardziej wyrafinowanym języku i porównaniach? — Agent miał już dodać „bo na przesłuchaniach świetnie im to wychodziło", ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.  
    — Może te dawne, które nie były zmuszone do chowania się po lasach i zdzierania ubrań z trupów — zaczął deklamować watażka — które nie zaznały prześladowań, nie musiały grzebać swoich rodziców, nie widziały swoich dzieci pochowanych w masowych grobach lub zżeranych przez...  
    — Dobra, wolę niewyrafinowaną wersję — stęknął szpieg.  
    Kolano Iorwetha wbijało się mu plecy. To było znośne, zwłaszcza, że elf dbał, by nie dotknąć rany, gorzej, że do kolana dołączyło ostrze – ale partyzant obiecywał w trakcie ich miłej pogawędki już z trzy razy, że go nie zabije, więc...  
    — Przetniesz mi wreszcie te więzy, czy się będziesz bawił? — Jeniec spróbował brzmieć zblazowanie, co nieco utrudniła mu włażąca w usta poduszka.  
    Cóż, przynajmniej tym razem ta przeklęta Wiewiórka raczyła się nie roześmiać.  
    — Za moment. A co, rączki ścierpły jaśnie dowódcy? A słyszałem, że do fizycznej pracy nawykły, że więźniów bić lubi... Nie masz pojęcia, ile razy marzyłem o tym, żeby cię wypatroszyć — głos obniżyła do szeptu. — Bywały takie dni, zaraz po tym, jak dopadłeś mój oddział, jak tylko moi właśni ludzie zmusili mnie, żebym uciekał, żebym kontynuował walkę – i zginęli...  
    Vernon zastygł. Ton Iorwetha był spokojny, beznamiętny, najdrobniejszego śladu uczucia nie dało się w nim dopatrzyć, ale elfy, nawet te bez inklinacji terrorystycznych, w ogóle nie zwykły przejawiać emocji. Sam fakt, że jakiś przedstawiciel tej rasy raczył się podzielić choćby cieniem informacji prywatnej, uchodziłby za niezwykły. Dowód przyjaźni. Albo głębokiej nienawiści, której należało dać upust werbalny, nim się przeszło do czynów. Roche jakoś tak sądził, że chodziło o to drugie.  
    — Byłem ranny i szliście moim tropem, wiedziałem, czułem oddech twoich oddziałów na karku, zmieniałem schronienia, kolejni z moich towarzyszy ginęli, odciągając uwagę, na każdy dom mogłem sprowadzić nieszczęście, ale mój lud i tak się garnął, by mnie pielęgnować — kontynuował obojętnym, konwersacyjnym tonem watażka. — Wyrżnąłeś ich potem za pomoc zbiegowi... Kiedyś się spóźniłeś dosłownie o kwadrans, uciekałem z przyjacielem przez tylne drzwi, kiedy wchodziłeś na podwórze, majaczyłem wtedy zresztą, więc może nie pamiętam szczegółów – ale pamiętam, jak niebo dosłownie zaraz potem zapłonęło łuną, jak nam przyświecała, kiedy się przedzieraliśmy przez las, przysiągłbym, że słyszę krzyki rodziny z tamtego domu. Chciałem zawrócić, powiedziałem, że zawrócę, że się za mnie więcej krwi przelewa, niż to warte, że powywieszasz wszystkich Aen Seidhe w Północnych Królestwach, by mnie dopaść. Straszne głupoty, oczywiście, bredziłem, to musiało śmiesznie wyglądać z boku... Ciaran mnie nie puścił... chyba go dźgnąłem w szamotaninie, ale on twierdzi, że nie, że wymajaczyłem – widzisz, marzyłem wówczas, by cię dorwać, patroszyć, przypiekać, topić, wyrywać żyły, tyle, tyle rzeczy...  
    Zapadała cisza, którą Vernon przerwał, z typowym dla siebie brakiem taktu, diagnozując:  
    — O, na ostre zmiany nastroju cierpimy. Jak na elfa, to wręcz szokująco ostre – w ogóle mieć nastrój, to już może u was być objawem chorobowym. Jest kilka niedomagań umysłu, które mogą dawać takie...  
    — A czy ja brzmię, jakbym się ekscytował tamtymi starymi czasami?  
    No, tak po prawdzie, to nie za bardzo, przyznał w duchu agent. Nim jednak odpowiednio zmodyfikował ripostę, elf dodał, rozwijając:  
    — Zresztą, nie mam o co mieć żalu – my zabijaliśmy waszych ludzi, to wy nas ścigaliście. Że byłeś najlepszy – trudno cię winić. Walczyliśmy z królem, a ty byłeś mu fanatycznie wierny. Zwyczajna wojenna rzecz. Gdybym cię dopadł wtedy gdzieś w lesie, poderżnąłbym ci gardło bez wahania, ale i bez specjalnie złych myśli. Zwyczajna wojenna rzecz — powtórzył spokojnie. — Dopiero i tylko w Cintrze nas naprawdę zdradzono... Ale że mnie objęła amnestia, mnie i paru innych, więc kazali nam patrzeć, jak zabijają resztę, kazali nam patrzeć, ale z więzienia, nie pozwolili nawet podejść – i widzisz, ty jesteś nikim, Roche, i ciebie też się poświęca. Ja walczę dla Aen Seidhe, ty dla Dh'oine, cele mamy sprzeczne i zarżnąć się kiedyś będziemy musieli, ale po co w to jeszcze wplątywać emocje?  
    — Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że Wiewiórki walczą z nienawiści — prychnął szpieg; o źródłach owego wrażenia na wszelki wypadek nie wspomniał.  
    — A ty i twoi ludzie to niby z czego? — odciął się watażka. — Nienawiść to stan umysłu, nie emocja, emocja to gniew, ogień we krwi. Nienawiść jest zimna i nie wyklucza szacunku. Nie docenić przeciwnika to głupota. Mieć przeciwnika, mieć cel, to może utrzymać przy życiu. Mnie utrzymało. Mogłem się szkolić, wymyślać pułapki, odtwarzać oddział, było tyle do zrobienia między mną a zemstą – reszta świata, upadek powstań, Dol Blathanna, wszystko to było poza moim zasięgiem, wszystko to było jedną wielką klęską, bezsilnością. A tylko z bezsiły wolno zaciskać pięści, w sensownym gniewie należy pracować. Tak, że, Roche, w tamtym podłym czasie bywały takie dni, że twoje imię było jedynym słowem, które mogłem pomyśleć bez zaciskania pięści — mówiąc to, musiał, oczywiście, przedramatyzowany drań, przeciąć jeńcowi więzy — bo twoje imię to był jasny, wyraźny, morderczy cel, coś do czego mogłem dążyć, plan na dalsze życie, zemsta.  
    — Próbujesz mnie doprowadzić do samobójstwa? Szczerze gratuluję, świetnie ci idzie — wycharczał Vernon, siadając i rozcierając ścierpnięte dłonie. — Gdybym wiedział, że zaprzestanie pościgu jest sposobem na pozbawienie cię sensu życia, desperację i ogólnie podcięcie żył, to poświęciłbym swoje dobre imię, medale i sobie odpuścił. W imię patriotyzmu.  
    Iorweth rzucił mu spojrzenie wyrażając czyste pobłażanie. Elfy czasami tak miały, nagłe przypomnienia „jesteśmy rasą starsze o tysiące lat, żyjemy wieki, więc chociaż uchodzimy za młodzież wśród swojego ludu, widzieliśmy nie tylko życie twoje i twojego ojca, ale i dziada", trafiające się im w najmniej dogodnych niekiedy momentach. W środku przesłuchania, na przykład, na co Ves zwykle reagowała trzema szybkimi ciosami. Niemniej, teraz Ves ukrywała się gdzieś we wschodniej Temerii, a moment na przypomnienie był całkiem niezły.  
    — Oczywiście, że byś sobie odpuścił — stwierdził watażka, jakby zdziwiony, iż Roche'owi w ogóle się chciało ogłaszać rzecz tak oczywistą. — Tak samo, jak ja sobie odpuściłem i uratowałem ci życie wczoraj w karczmie. W imię patriotyzmu.  
     Agent policzył w głowie do dziesięciu, próbując tym samym jakoś pominąć bezpośredni sens wypowiedzi Iorwetha. Który to sens, niestety, coś nie chciał zniknąć, odejść ani przemienić się w efektowną metaforę. Żądał za to analizy, bo w jaki niby sposób porwanie miało – to znaczy, szpieg wiedział, w co wpadł wczorajszego wieczora, ale nadal...  
    — Poradziłbym sobie — oznajmił wobec tego. — Chodzi o tego nilfgaardzkiego kupca-intryganta? Miał z sobą tylko dwóch ochroniarzy...  
    — Z nimi pewnie tak. Ale nie z oddziałem, który czekał na górze, bo ten kupiec ma sumieniu całkiem poważne przewały. Skarbówce nikt nie ucieknie. Dowódca rzeczonego oddziału pochodzi z Temerii, teraz karierę robi, służąc Emhyrowi, od razu cię rozpoznał, nawet bez chaperonu. Cesarstwo upiekłoby dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu... Ale na szczęście karczmarz sprzyja sprawie Scoia'tael, a skoro ludzie zobaczyli, że zaraz po tym, jak się dławisz winem, z karczmy wywlekają cię osobnicy z wiewiórczymi ogonami u czapek, to jak sądzisz, do jakich wniosków doszli? Wszyscy, łącznie z dowódcą tego oddzialiku tajnej policji skarbowej?  
    Cóż, że jest martwy. Albo niedługo będzie. A jeśli nie, tym gorzej dla niego. Wcale niezła przykrywka dla buntownika, to z kolei oznaczało, że Vernon był, tak jakby, faktycznie sporo winien elfowi. I to nie tylko prywatnie, bo jeszcze o informacje ruchu oporu chodziło. Rzeczona myśl przeszła mu przez umysł, ale już nie przez gardło, więc...  
    — To wszystko w imię patriotyzmu? Nie z prywatnej przyjaźni z wiedźminem aby? Nie dlatego, że wpuściwszy go do obozu coś ci prywatnie załatwiłem? — obszedł temat. — Bo państwa zwykle nie okazują wdzięczności.  
    Iorweth skrzywił się paskudnie.  
    — Wy, Dh'oine, zawsze od razu do interesów. Żadnych podziękowań, żadnego honoru...  
    — Za takie upokorzenia jak darowanie życia, nie dziękuje się wrogom. Też byś mi nie podziękował — warknął Roche (wstając, prawie tracąc równowagę, bo nogi nadal miał ścierpnięte od więzów, a rana jednak kłuła), uświadamiając sobie przy okazji, że jest bardziej zirytowany, niż sądził. — I jeśli oczekujesz, ze się będę płaszczył przed zwykłym skurwysynem, choćby i mianowanym kapitanem czy podpułkownikiem, ale nadal zwykłym skurwysynem, bo ten akurat ma kaprys mnie dręczyć albo chełpić się moim uwięzieniem, albo trzymać jako domowe zwierzątko, zamiast po prostu zabić, to jednak nic a nic nie rozumiesz ludzi, skur...  
    — O, też umiesz przemawiać — zauważył znużonym tonem elf, opierając się o ścianę i krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Nie zamierzałem cię trzymać jako domowego zwierzątka, aczkolwiek ta wizja, skorąś mi już ją przedstawił, jest niewątpliwie... intrygująca. Już od dawna nie mam czegoś, co mógłbym nazwać domem, więc jednak podziękuję, niemniej, ciekawymi ścieżkami chadzają myśli ludzi – czy to tylko twoje? Ale cóż, z punktu widzenia moich prywatnych planów jesteś wolny, Gwynbleidd zrozumie, jeśli mu powiem, że nie miałem sumienia zabraniać ci heroicznej śmierci za ojczyznę. Owszem, mam też dla ciebie pewną propozycję – publiczną, ze strony Rzeczypospolitej – ale jeśli nie chcesz jej nawet wysłuchać, to va faill, Vernonie Roche. Moi ludzie nie będą cię zatrzymywać.  
    Jakby jakikolwiek dowódca jakichkolwiek oddziałów specjalnych mógł odejść nie wysłuchawszy takiej propozycji, westchnął w myśli więzień – nie, więzień, wolny człowiek w obozie wroga, poprawił sam siebie ironicznie, o potencji władzy i jej wpływie na teorie wolności najwyraźniej elfie wyrafinowanie nie słyszało – opadając z powrotem na łóżko.  
    — Się w słuch zamieniam — oznajmił, rozszerzając wargi w sztucznym uśmiechu. — Co też takiego Wolna Dolina Pontaru, sprzymierzona, jak sam przyznałeś, z Nilfgaardem, może chcieć zaproponować psu dynastii, której ziemie Nilfgaard podbił i trzyma żelazną ręką?  
    — Już mówiłem: potrzebujemy partyzantki, gryzącej cesarskie tyły. Jesteśmy pewni, że patrioci, jak ty — w głosie Iorwetha zadźwięczała ironia — i tak ją zapewnią, ale bylibyśmy zainteresowani możliwie... skuteczną partyzantką. Taką, która faktycznie zajmie Emhyra i odwróci jego uwagę od Rzeczypospolitej. Najlepiej w sumie byłoby, gdybyście dali radę utrzymać – odbić, przywrócić – jako tako wolną Temerię. Potężniejszy o nią Radowid mógłby stanowić problem.  
    — Ty, kurwa, żartujesz — zdołał z siebie wykrztusić po chwili ciszy szpieg; wulgaryzmy niespecjalnie łagodziły jego szok. — Albo ja mam chędożonego omamy. A kto niby, żeby wejść cesarzowi w rzyć, organizował partyzantkę przeciw królestwom Północy w trakcie ostatniej wojny z Nilfgaardem? Kto dla cesarza podpalał Temerię i mordował po szpitalach, do kurwy nędzy?  
    Elf nawet nie drgnął, zauważając przytomnie:  
    — Sytuacja polityczna się nieco zmieniła. Nie uśmiecha się nam negocjowanie z panem świata niepodległości Rzeczypospolitej. Wówczas liczyliśmy na wyrwanie kawałka ziemi, teraz kawałek ziemi mamy. To trochę przewraca punkt widzenia, jak zresztą zapewne zdołałeś zauważyć...  
    Roche'a, który zaiste, zdążył zauważyć różnicę, chwilowo zatkało z czegoś, co dziwnie przypominało szok, jakiego doznajemy, gdy ktoś wpycha nam ostrze do świeżej rany. Iorweth ciągnął, patrząc na szpiega z ewidentnym politowaniem:  
    — Jeśli Emhyr nam ufał, nawet po pokoju cintryjskim, jeśli myślał, że jedno maleńkie lenno ukoi nasze pragnienie wolności, to był głupcem i zasłużył na zdradę. Ale on nam nie ufał, bo wiedział i wie – i ta zdolność do rozumienia dusz czyni go potężnym – że ci, co walczą o wolność i ojczyznę są bezwzględni wierni – ale jedynie im, wolności i ojczyźnie. Wszystkich innych, łącznie z samymi sobą, się zaprą. Odgryzą rękę, która ich karmi, bo skoro karmi, to znaczy, że niewoli. Honor partyzanta, buntownika, terrorysty jest taki sam, jak służb specjalnych – specyficzny. Emhyr to wie: nic, poza wolnością mojego ludu, nie łączyło mnie z Nilfgaardem – skoro Cesarstwo nie jest już najlepszym gwarantem tejże, to nic nie jestem mu winien. Doprawdy, że wam, ludziom, trzeba tłumaczyć takie oczywistości.  
    — Tak — wybąkał Vernon, nieco oprzytomniawszy. — Tak, oczywiście, rozumiem. Miałem przed chwilą napad całkiem niezrozumiałej wiary w szczątki przyzwoitości. To pewnie przez to otumaniające draństwo, którym mnie spoiłeś w ramach oddawania przysługi Geraltowi i Dolinie Pontaru. Albo przez mój młody wiek. Ów napad naiwności już mi przeszedł. Przejdźmy do konkretów – co możecie zaoferować naszej biednej partyzantce, o ile takowa w ogóle istnieje, a ja cokolwiek o niej wiem, by podnieść jej skuteczność w walce o waszą sprawę?  
    Watażka milczał przez moment, jakby się zastanawiał, ale to umiłowanie dramatyzmu już dawno przestało agenta dziwić, więc poczekał spokojnie.  
    — Cóż, to samo, co zawsze – Scoia'tael nie będzie was atakować, dostawy broni z Mahakamu, wsparcie finansowe i... logistyczne. Zaplecze rolnicze. Nasze dobre rady. Starania o amnestię — wypowiadając to słowo, elf uśmiechnął się paskudnie — gdybyśmy na skutek ustaleń pokojowych zmuszeni byli was wydać. Do czasu tego ewentualnego traktatu pokojowego możecie się u nas ukrywać. Takie tam, oczywistości. — Wzruszył ramionami. — A, byłbym zapomniał. Oferujemy azyl dla królowej Anais od zaraz i bezwarunkowo. Do końca zawieruchy. Wasze oddziały nie będą musiały niańczyć dziecka w kraju ogarniętym wojenną pożogą, a my będziemy mieli zapewnioną ochronę przed ewentualnym podjazdowym szarpaniem na granicach przez Arjana La Valette. Do tego sympatia ze strony ewentualnej przyszłej władczyni byłaby sama w sobie całkiem przydatna... często do końca życia pozostajemy pod wpływem drobnych sentymentów z dzieciństwa.  
    Oczywiście, oczywiście, oczywiście. Roche znalazł jakąś plamę na ścianie obok twarzy rozmówcy i intensywnie się w nią wpatrywał, by nie stracić opanowania. Bo tamten przecież wiedział, że Anais jest teraz dla Temerii wszystkim, całą nadzieją, że lęk o dziewczynkę i niemożność zapewnienia jej choćby cienia bezpieczeństwa zżera cały raczkujący ruch oporu, że małej nie ukryją, bo wszystkie posterunki wiedzą, jak delfina wygląda, że byliby gotowi już chyba nawet ją oddać w opiekę Radowidowi, gdyby sądzili, że dadzą radę się z nią prześlizgnąć przez granicę. Iorweth doskonale wiedział, że żaden temerski patriota nie mógłby odrzucić takiej propozycji, a już Vernon, który Anais osobiście wyrwał z łap spiskowców i obiecał, że pomoże jej pomścić ojca, nie mógłby nawet pomyśleć o odrzuceniu takiej propozycji, choćby jej ceną było jego życie. Co dopiero, gdy żądano jedynie współpracy z głównym wrogiem; to akurat rzecz zwyczajna.  
    Przedstawianie tego jako wyboru było właściwie okrutne. Do okrucieństwa także wszakże Roche przywykł, wobec czego, odliczywszy w myśli do dziesięciu – dwudziestu – zapytał, możliwie uprzejmym tonem:  
    — Nie czekasz chyba z niecierpliwością na moją odpowiedź?  
    — Nie, właściwie nie — odparł równie grzecznie elf. — Ale mogę poprosić o jakiś posiłek, jeśli chcesz poudawać namysł w cywilizowanych warunkach.  
    — Aktorzenie mnie nie pociąga.  
    — I nie aktorzysz właśnie, że nie jesteś głodny? — doprecyzował watażka ze scenicznym zdumieniem.  
    Tak właściwie, to Roche faktycznie nie poświęcał wiele uwagi tak banalnym potrzebom, jak głód – ostatni raz jadł prawdopodobnie dwa dni temu, czyli nie dość dawno, by rzecz miała wpływ na jego kondycję lub umysł, a skoro tak, to owszem, nie aktorzył, aczkolwiek z drugiej strony skłamałby, twierdząc, że nie poczuł ssania w żołądku na wzmiankę o posiłku.  
    — Nie jestem — stwierdził twardo. — Ale oczywiście, jeżeli po latach żywienia się korzonkami nie umiesz powstrzymać łakomstwa i umiłowania luksusu, to jestem gotów ci potowarzyszyć.  
    — Jesteśmy w obozie, w Kaedwen, w miejscowości sprzyjającej sprawie, nie na dworze w Rzeczypospolitej. Nie mamy tu żadnych luksusów. Ale coś zdatnego do spożycia się znajdzie...  
    — Co armia Doliny Pontaru robi w Kaedwen? — prawie krzyknął Roche.  
    — Armii nie ma — odparł spokojnie Iorweth. — Jestem ja. I kilku moich braci. I już nie robimy nic, wycofujemy się, bo nas wyręczyłeś. W imię tej nieistniejącej temerskiej partyzantki, z którą nie masz żadnych kontaktów. Za to także jesteśmy wdzięczni.  
    Coś zaskoczyło w głowie Vernona. No tak, komendant Flotsam, poza tym, że zdradził ojczyznę – i miał swoje porachunki z Niebieskimi Pasami – wywołał też pogrom na nieludziach. Najwyraźniej Wiewiórki zamierzały uporządkować stare sprawy, nim przejdą do dostojnego, praworządnego życia.  
    — Chcieliście zabić Loreda? — upewnił się agent.  
    — Właściwie zamierzaliśmy go storturować na śmierć i powiesić zwłoki na widoku. Henselt jest może na nas wściekły za Vergen, ale nie odważy się wywoływać wojny, nawet podjazdowej, w obecnej sytuacji politycznej. Z pewnością nie z powodu jednego skorumpowanego komendanta. Nawet ważnego posterunku. Ale to wszystko pieśń przeszłości – Henselt i tak zwalcza temerską partyzantkę, wejść tutaj nie wejdzie, bo się zbroi i czeka na posunięcia Nilfgaardu, przyśle pewnie kogoś z Temerii na miejsce Loreda, może nawet kompetentnego i sprzyjającego sprawie. Właściwie, to idealne wyjście jest. Utwierdzające mnie tylko w przekonaniu, że współpraca między Doliną Pontaru a temerskim rojalistami może przynieść niebagatelne korzyści obu stronom.  
    — Że możesz nas użyć — doprecyzował Roche. — Będziesz nas używał do załatwiania porachunków Wiewiórek i politycznych spraw Vergen, a my będziemy gotowi na każde skinienie w zamian za kilka mglistych obietnic, trochę wsparcia i te azyle. Wzmocnicie swoją Rzeczpospolitą temerską krwią. Widzę, że Jego Wysokość Biały Płomień Tańczący na Kurhanach Wrogów jednak was czegoś nauczył.  
    Mówił to bez choćby cienia złości czy żalu. Ot, takie uściślenie, dla większej wygody rozmowy.  
    Iorweth zaklaskał. Od drzwi, bo jednak zawołał po coś do jedzenia – na kolację, co przynajmniej dawało Vernonowi jakieś pojęcie godziny. Oraz złośliwą satysfakcję, że proszę, nawet tak oszalały idealista, przez dobry wiek walczący z ludźmi, wypisz, wymaluj, wzniosły fanatyk z każdej strony, z gębą pełną frazesów, że nawet ktoś taki po latach ukrywania się w lasach, otulania każdą ukradzioną szmatą, jedzenia korzonków – z przerwami na przymieranie głosem – przymarzania każdej zimy, jesieni i wiosny, nie będzie w stanie odmówić sobie pożywienia, ciepła, pościeli. Że po dekadach walki każdy, nawet do szpiku kości fanatyczny partyzant marzy, gdzieś w ukrytych zakamarkach swojej duszy, o luksusach czy przynajmniej: pełnym stole, wygodnych ubraniach, odrobinie przyjemności innej niż torturowanie przeciwników i zalewanie koszmarów gorzałą.  
    Aen Seidhe, nie Aen Seidhe, jeść musi tak samo, jak każdy karaluch, podsumował w duchu agent. Na głos się powstrzymał.  
    — Któryś z żołdaków Loreda cię trafił? — zapytał naraz elf.  
    Zmiana tematu była na tyle nagła, że przez moment obudziła w szpiegu bestię paranoi. Bo po co tamtemu to wiedzieć, czemu akurat teraz, w tym momencie rozmowy, co knuje, co próbuje ukryć, od czego odwrócić uwagę...  
    Nim jednak paranoja zdążyła się choćby porządnie przeciągnąć, kły pokazać, szpony wysunąć, mięśnie rozgrzać, ogniem spod oka błysnąć – najogólniej rzecz ujmując, pokazać, co potrafi – watażka udzielił wyjaśnienia. Tonem aroganckiej wyższości, oczywiście.  
    — Chcesz poudawać namysł, to ci to ułatwiam, zmieniając temat. Obaj wiemy, że tamta kwestia jest tak naprawdę już ustalona, była ustalona, kiedy omówiłem ją z Saskią i Radą Doliny Pontaru. Chyba, że zamierzacie wszyscy honorowo zginąć, kryjąc się po lasach. To byłaby w sumie ładna ironia losu.  
    — Śliczna — potaknął Roche.  
    — Ty robisz tylko za posłańca — zakończył bezlitośnie Iorweth. — W obie strony. Wiesz, gdzie mniej więcej jest Anais? Skoro już jesteśmy w domowych okolicach, to moglibyśmy od razu zapewnić jej obstawę do samego Vergen.  
    — Nikt nie wie — warknął Vernon, znowu wytrącony z równowagi zmianą tematu. — Nie narażałbym jej w imię mojej próżności. Natalis z nią jest, on i kilkoro jego ludzi.  
    — Ale ty masz możliwość skontaktowanie się z nimi — wytknął elf. — Nie wmawiaj, że nie. Ile czasu minie od twojej wiadomości do uzyskania odpowiedzi? Tydzień? Dwa? Dobro Jej Wysokości leży nam na sercu, jesteśmy gotowi poczekać.  
    Zapadła cisza. Przyniesiono kolację, co Vernon powitał z ulgą; miał dobra wymówkę, by unikać odpowiedzi i pozwolić swojej paranoi wymienić wszystkie pokrętne, nieuczciwe, okrutne rzeczy, które Anais mogliby zrobić w Vergen. Niestety, wszystkie razem wzięte, a trochę ich było, nadal nie zmieniały faktu, że Nilfgaardczycy dziecko najpewniej po prostu zabiją. Albo uczynią kolejną żoną cesarza, pozbywszy się uprzednio pierwszej; plotkowano co prawda, że Emhyr ją kocha, ale z pewnością byłby gotów poświęcić się dla dobra kraju. Patriota, więc chuj, stwierdził ze znużeniem szpieg, jak my wszyscy.  
    Chwilowo grał na czas, nerwowo myśląc. Pił wino, zjadł trochę: chleb, owoce, sery, mięso. Może i obóz był wędrowny, niemniej elfom najwyraźniej nic nie brakowało.  
    — Czy ty naprawdę wolisz, żeby córka twojego króla siedziała w środku okupowanego kraju i partyzanckiej wojny, chroniona przez jakiś pięciu ludzi?  
    — Kiedy ostatnio mówiliśmy o moim królu, chroniłeś jego zabójcę i twierdziłeś, że cieszy cię każdy jeden zabity Dh'oine, nieważne król czy żebrak, wojownik czy dziecko. A teraz mam tak po prostu oddać w wasze ręce kilkuletnią dziewczynkę. Pomińmy implikacje polityczne, martwię się o nią czysto po ludzku — zauważył agent. — Zabijałeś już dzieci.  
    Na twarzy watażki nie drgnął nawet mięsień, przeciwnie, wszystko w nim się nagle odprężyło, przybrało maskę spokoju. Co na pewno było bardzo dobrym unikiem przy większości ludzi, ale nie przy śledczych, nawykłych do rozczytywania przez podwójne, potrójne, poczwórne role. Skoro Iorweth wyrobił sobie odruch niereagowania – czy raczej kontrreagowania, przybierania obojętnej miny – na aluzje do mordów na ludności cywilnej, to oznaczało, że rzecz jednak go w jakiś sposób poruszała. Może irytowała, może czuł cienie wyrzutów sumienia, może tylko miał dosyć tego, iż podobno nawet inny dowódcy Wiewiórek nazywali go głównie „rzeźnikiem". Z lękiem, niekiedy szacunkiem, ale jednak „rzeźnikiem".  
    Tak czy siak, przydatna wiedza.  
    — Wojna — stwierdził tymczasem elf, przeciągając zgłoski, z wyraźną, aktorską dykcją — to okrutna pani. Wszyscy mamy ręce we krwi.  
    — Ach, faktycznie, zapomniałem, taak, wszyscy przecież zajmowaliśmy infimy dziecięce, wycofując swoje oddziały... A nie, poczekaj, chyba jednak nie — cóż, zacięcia scenicznego Roche'owi też nie można było odmówić, sarkazm niemal skraplał się na suficie. — Ani razu nie okopałem się w szkole pełnej siedmiolatków. I nie mordowałem rannych w szpitalach. Co ze mnie za szef oddziałów specjalnych, powinienem się wstydzić.  
    — Twoi ludzie mordowali wszystkich w obozach partyzanckich, w lecznicach też, po prostu postanowiliście nie uznawać ich za szpitale. W trakcie pacyfikacji wzgórz Mahakamu wyrżnięto również dzieci — przypomniał elf. — A tamci uczniowie nie zginęli od naszych strzał, tylko w pożarze w trakcie temerskiego szturmu.  
    Brzmiał defensywnie. Prawie emocjonalnie. Prawie, jakby pozwalał sobie na skruchę. Co tylko bardziej rozsierdziło agenta.  
    — Tak, a szturm przeprowadziliśmy dlatego, że mamy taki zwyczaj w Temerii, szturmować szkoły oddziałami specjalnymi. Obecność komanda Scoia'tael nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. I jak to by się niby skończyło, gdybyśmy nie szturmowali?  
    — Gdybyście nam pozwolili wyjść z miasta...  
    — Bandzie poszukiwanych terrorystów? Która właśnie urządziła na rynku masakrę lokalnych władz? I puściła kura po okolicznych wioskach?  
    — Byliśmy otoczeni, wycofaliśmy się gdziekolwiek, szkoła byłą murowana i na wzgórzu, nam nie chodziło o te dzieci...  
    — Ale one tam były! — krzyknął Vernon, prawie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę.  
    — To był błąd, powinniśmy zrobić wywiad, powinniśmy wiedzieć, że tam będziecie, mieć inną drogę ucieczki, nie dać się zaskoczyć, przemyśleć wcześniej – gdybyśmy mieli dane – powinniśmy je mieć – tamto się skończyło niepotrzebną masakrą, moich elfów i waszych oddziałów. Ale większość dzieci przeżyła. I nie zabiliśmy ich. Sam wiesz, dach się zajął — elf też niemal podniósł głos.  
    — Nie zabiliście? Nie, skądże, wy tylko wykorzystaliście ogień, żeby uciec, bo ludzie ratowali dzieci, bo wy oczywiście się nie zniżyliście. I strzelaliście, żeby osłonić sobie ucieczkę, do wszystkich, także do tych, którzy wyciągali te maluchy...  
    — Panika, szturm, brak planu. Popełniliśmy błąd, popełniłem błąd, wielki błąd, przy tamtej akcji, to jest to, co chcesz usłyszeć? — wysyczał jadowicie – naprawdę jadowicie, z wszelkimi przymiotami emocjonalnymi – Iorweth.  
    — Błąd? — powtórzył Roche; teatralnie, lodowato, czując furię ścinającą mu krew w żyłach. — Błąd? Nie, Iorweth, błąd to popełniliśmy ja i Stary Gregory, wchodząc od południa, trzeba było od zachodu, wtedy dotarlibyśmy do was szybciej, nie byłoby konieczności sięgania po bomby; może byś zawisł tamtego wieczora, może nie, ale na pewno uratowalibyśmy więcej dzieci. Może wszystkie. Ja popełniłem błąd, wielki błąd – ty popełniłeś zbrodnię wojenną. Podręcznikową. Byłem tam, więc nie próbuj mi teraz wciskać bajeczek, zachowaj je dla Saskii i obywateli Vergen, żeby cię w ogóle znoszono w tej twojej Rzeczypospolitej.  
    — Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że w mieście są oddziały specjalne, okrążyliście nas, co mieliśmy zrobić? Co miałem zrobić, kazać ludziom się poddać i za po miesiącu tortur wylądować na szubienicy? Mieliśmy się dać wam zarżnąć? — warknął watażka.  
    Z zuchwałością, pod którą doświadczenie widziało cienie desperacji. Co bynajmniej nie wywołało współczucia agenta.  
    — Właściwie — odparł: przeraźliwie zimno, lecz spokojnie, jakby stwierdzając oczywisty fakt (chociaż wcale nie był pewien) — to wolałbym śmierć niż chowanie się za plecami kilkuletnich dzieci. Sam bym sobie gardło poderżnął, a nie zająłbym szkoły. Ale ja jestem oczywiście Dh'oine — prawie wypluł to i następne słowa — co ja wiem o honorze, co ja wiem o śmierci z honorem...  
    To chyba zatkało elfa, który umilkł na dobrą minutę. Szpieg w tym czasie ze stoickim spokojem odłamał kolejny kawałek chleba.  
    — Nie będę się licytował na zbrodnie wojenne ani tłumaczył. Z pewnością nie tobie, morderco na królewskiej smyczy — prychnął w końcu watażka.  
    — Oczywiście, że nie — potaknął pogodnie Roche. — Bo doskonale wiesz, że robiłeś rzeczy, których żadna sprawa, żadna wolność nie usprawiedliwia. I dlatego pozwalasz mi mówić, zamiast po prostu przypomnieć, której stronie bardziej potrzebna jest nasza... współpraca. Bo w głębi swojego kaprawego serduszka nawet ty wiesz, że mam rację i sądzisz, że jeśli znosisz to wypominanie, to w jakiś sposób cię to usprawiedliwi, wyrówna, odpuści — prychnął z ironią. — Jaka szkoda: nigdy, nigdzie i od nikogo tego nie dostaniesz. Nie jesz więcej? — zakończył z uśmiechem.  
    Szarżował, przynajmniej teoretycznie, przynajmniej biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo słaba była temerska partyzantka, jak bardzo potrzebowali każdej pomocy, jak koniecznym było zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa Anais... Jednak lata przeprowadzenia tortur, przesłuchań, śledztw mówiły mu, że właściwie mógłby spokojnie posunąć się jeszcze dalej. Wysiłek, jaki Iorweth wkładał w to, żeby znosić wszystkie uwagi na ten temat z kompletną obojętnością, dowodził każdego słowa mężczyzny.  
    Po jakimś kwadransie ciężkiej ciszy, akurat kiedy Vernon kończył jeść, watażka znowu się odezwał, beznamiętnie recytując:  
    — Dowiesz się, gdzie jest córka Foltesta. Poślemy wieści jeszcze dzisiaj. Jutro wstępnie omówimy następne posunięcia waszej małej partyzantki. Odbierzesz Anais z nami, dziecko cię zna, będzie mniej zdenerwowane. Przy okazji omówimy z Natalisem szczegóły naszej umowy. Za trzy tygodnie najdalej będziemy z powrotem w Vergen. Saskia chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać, więc pójdziesz z nami. Traktuj to wszystko jak rozkaz. I twoja rana.  
    — Draśnięcie.  
    — Chcę zobaczyć. Zawołam lekarza. To też rozkaz. A. — Odwrócił się od drzwi, nadal mówiąc tym samym, mechanicznym tonem. — Tak dla twojej osobistej informacji i uspokojenia sumienia w związku z twoją królową – te czworo dzieci, które było akurat przy mnie w tej bloede skolae, wyszło bez szwanku, bo je wyprowadziłem. A w jednej z wiosek, którą wasze oddziały puściły z dymem za pomoc Scoia'tael, żyła akurat kobieta, która przygarniała sieroty wojenne – i tam wtedy w jej dworku zginęło z tuzin. Inne zginęły po chatach. Ale oczywiście to się nie liczy, bo inaczej się pali żywcem w prywatnym domu, a w szkole... Wojna to okrutna pani; ale wyprowadziłem tamte dzieci.  
    Agent przetrawił informację. Uznał ją za wybitnie przydatną przy ewentualnych przyszłych przesłuchaniach. Niewiele odurzających mikstur, bicia, nocy niespania oraz tortur trzeba, by przekonać pytanego, iż całkowitą odpowiedzialność za pacyfikację ponosi ten, kto poprosił wioskę o pomoc. W końcu wiedział doskonale, co za to grozi, każda partyzantka zawsze wiedziała. I nie wahała się mimo wszystko palić tych miejscowości, które odmówiły. Z jednej strony ogień, z drugiej strony ogień, pomyślał sentencjonalnie Roche. Wbrew pieśniarzom, opisującym szpiegów zwykle jako ponurych i poświęcających się za kraj, łaknących normalności, nigdy nie zazdrościł tak zwanym zwykłym mieszkańcom. Tamci byli całkowicie bezradni, jemu przynajmniej dawano wybór, pozwalano na brudzenie sobie rąk świadomie. Większości zwykłych ludzi ręce brudzono brutalnym przymusem, a potem tak czy siak podrzynano gardła.  
    Skurwiele, jak on czy Iorweth, kończyli z amnestią, azylem, zawierając sojusze z tymi, których kilka miesięcy temu, mordując po drodze zwykłych ludzi, ścigali; kończyli, wymieniając uśmiechy i wyrazy szczerego szacunku, bo zmieniła się sytuacja polityczna, a przecież szacunek dla przeciwnika jest rzeczą świętą. Jaskier mógł śpiewać rzewne ballady o poświęceniu dla ojczyzny, o bólu zmuszanych do brania na swe sumienia największych zbrodni – dla ojczyzny, a juści – ale w rzeczywistości, jak niekiedy uzmysławiał sobie Vernon, te zbrodnie ratowały im życie, oznaczały przydatność, oznaczały szanse na powojenny immunitet, nowe sojusze, stanowiska, ordery. Oczywiście, zbrodniarzom też zdarzało się zginąć, ale wówczas przynajmniej wiedzieli, za co. Niewinni – ci wszyscy chłopi, te dzieci, których zabiły komanda Wiewiórek, ci nieludzie, których pacyfikowały Niebieskie Pasy albo w pogromach wybijał wściekły tłum – nie mieli nawet tego.  
    Lecz, oczywiście, też ginęli po coś. Za sprawę, dla ojczyzny, dla wolności, dla tradycji. Zaraz trafiali na sztandary i ulotki propagandowe. Iorweth mógł stwierdzać, że nieludzie, których jego ataki narażały na retorsje, są nędznym cieniem ich ojców, że żyją życiem tak podłym, jakby nie żyli wcale, więc się nie liczą, a w ogóle elfy są gotowe na śmierć, jednak okrzyki bojowe band Scoia'tael składały się z nazw miejscowości, gdzie doszło do pogromów. Roche w raportach oraz działaniach bojowych wliczał całe wioski w dopuszczalne, konieczne straty, parę razy używał ich jako przynęt, nie raz, nie dwa, ze swoimi oddziałami spokojnie oglądał płonące o kilka kilometrów dalej sioła (bo nie mieli dość ludzi, bo szli po większy cel, bo nie mogli tracić czasu, z dziesiątek powodów), lecz każda spalona, zmasakrowana osada natychmiast wplatana była w królewskie przemówienia, mowy motywujące dla żołnierzy, negocjacje polityczne. Niewinni ginący setkami byli argumentem; zbrodniarze dochrapywali się statusu narzędzia, a potem, po zmianie sytuacji, rozmawiali jak cywilizowane istoty i sprowadzali sobie nawzajem lekarzy. Albo darowywali życia – Vernon był dziwnie pewien, że gdyby na drodze Iorwetha we Flotsam stanął nie on, a jakaś całkiem niewinna szesnastoletnia dziewoja, choćby życzliwa okolicznym nieludziom, to elf zabiłby ją bez zmrużenia oka, jak to idealiści, niespecjalnie zainteresowany rzeczywistym życiem swojego ludu i tym, czy przypadkiem cienie z miasteczka nie uważają dziewczęcia za przyjaciółkę. Ale Roche'a należało puścić. Z zawodowego szacunku.  
    Teraz wszakże agent zużył ów szacunek na dyskusje o pryncypiach, nie było więc sensu protestować w sprawie rany, nieważne, jak upokarzająco nie wyglądałaby ta troska. Wobec czego szpieg zacisnął zęby, odwinął poły kaftana, powoli, rozwinął kolejne płaty opatrunków, starając się umknąć od myślenia o samej czynności, obecności swojego zaprzysięgłego wroga, ukryć za słowami: nic mu nie jest, to w ogóle głupia sprawa, gwałcona przez Loreda kobieta myślała, że zabije i ją, więc w panice cięła go kawałem szkła ze stłuczonej butelki. Głęboko, niestety. Fart amatora.  
    — Jak już wytłumaczyłem, że nie zamierzam jej nawet palcem tknąć, że jest wolna, to nawet zaczęła dziękować, rzuciła się szukać jakichś szmat na opatrunek... Śmieszne to wszystko było — opowiadał Roche, próbując zignorować zawezwanego medyka, który owszem, opatrywał go z dużą zręcznością, lecz jakimś cudem był też jeszcze dumniejszym, wynioślejszym, podlejszym draniem niż większość Wiewiórek, z ich dowódcą włącznie.  
    Zwracał się wyłącznie do Iorwetha, używał wyłącznie starszej mowy i to dialektu czy akcentu tak starożytnego oraz elitarnego, że agent, naprawdę biegły w różnych jej odmianach, rozumiał jedynie pojedyncze wyrazy. Z tych pojedynczych wyrazów wynikało wszakże, iż doktor uważa rannego za coś równego mniej więcej ulubionemu zwierzątku watażki. Tylko gorszemu, bo zwierzątkom należy się sympatia, a Dh'oinne jedynie pogarda. I właściwie mógłby je uśpić, co by doradzał, bo Dh'oinne nie można ufać.  
    Vernon wziął głębszy oddech, świadomie, siłą rozluźnił mięśnie. Mógł przecież źle interpretować ten archaiczny język.  
    — Prawie mnie złapał. Jest nam przydatny, żywy. Bawi mnie. Pomógł uratować Saskię. Gwynbleidd uważa go za przyjaciela. Obiecałem mu bezpieczeństwo. Nie kwestionuj moich decyzji, proszę — rzucił Iorweth, już w nowszej, zrozumiałej dla szpiega odmianie, stanowczo, ale miękko; zdecydowanie za miękko jak na gust agenta.  
    Coś w intonacji i sposobie wymawiania tych zdań podpowiedziało mu, że watażka też się stara naśladować idealny prawdopodobnie rytm, akcent, wymowę lekarza – i sądząc z prychnięcia, jakie wydał ten drugi oraz powtórzeniu kilku słów w sposób tak odmienny, iż Roche ich nawet nie rozpoznał – poniósł klęskę. Widok dumnego dowódcy elfów, ruganego jak uczniak za zbyt plebejskie wtręty w starszą mowę, był w sumie przyjemnie zabawny. Vernon obiecał sobie go zapamiętać.  
    — Znajomy moich rodziców. Jeden z nadwornych medyków Franceski Findabair. Przysłany do Doliny Pontaru w charakterze czegoś na kształt dyplomaty i szpiega, i agenta wpływu, jak ci z pewnością powie Saskia — oznajmił watażka tonem wyjaśnienia, ledwo za tamtym zamknęły się drzwi.  
    — A ty byś powiedział...? — zagaił ostrożnie agent.  
    — To samo, tylko dodał, że pewnie mój drogi ojciec poprosił go, by poza tym jeszcze rzucił czasem okiem na mnie.  
    W głosie elfa była bezbrzeżna, całkowita obojętność, obojętność jak nocne niebo w lesie, wielkie, odlegle, puste. Co natychmiast powiedziało Roche'owi, że miedzy Iorwethem a jego rodzicielem się nie tyle nie układa, co trwa wojna. Zimna, czyli z tych gorszych.  
    Nie, żeby temerski wywiad – czy dowolny wywiad, gwoli ścisłości – wiedział, kto jest tym ojcem; elfy żyły długo, nim wyrosły na terrorystów ludzkie otoczenie ich rodzin zwykle już umarło, nie było jak sprawdzić. A szefowi Pasów doświadczenie mówiło też, iż indagowanie nie jest dobrym pomysłem.  
    — Księżna ma duże wpływy w Vergen? — zapytał wobec tego.  
    Watażka wzruszył ramionami.  
    — Chciałaby. Sam zobaczysz. Masz jeszcze ochotę na pogawędki? Dobrze. — Elf skrzywił lekko wargi w czymś, co mogłoby uchodzić za uśmiech. — Przejdźmy do bieżących interesów. Wszystko, co wiesz o twierdzy Drakenborg. Będziecie szykowali szturm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Varia (długie, bo jesteśmy nakręceni; można przeskoczyć)** : dla tych wszystkich, którzy twierdzą, że po moich fikach nie widać, że lubię foe-yay (dobrze, platoniczne; relacje między wrogami w ogóle). Po moich wszystkich fikach może i nie, ale to wina tych do promptów i życzeń, i kramików, bo w tym, co dla przyjemności, mamy: Lucjusz&Artur (HP), Cloud&Rufus, Sephi&Rufus, Solf&Rolf (FMA), Eryk&Corwin... No, proszę.  
> Niemniej, skoro były wątpliwości i skoro próbuję mieć dłuższą listę fandomów niż opis na ffnecie, to oczywiście musieliśmy podjąć pewne działania (tak naprawdę to tylko dlatego, że po latach heroicznego ignorowania tego śliczne foe-yay w imię zasady niepisania fików do _Wiedźmina_ , po latach intensywnego niemyślenia o foe-yay w _Wiedźminie_ II, taki piękny crack, którego autorce rzecz dedykuję, mi przypomniał o fandomie i nieopatrznie rzuciłam okiem na te cztery minuty foe-yay, a dla mnie foe-yay to heroina po prostu... i tak oto, po trzech dniach, małe ja jest tak nakręcone na fandom, jak już wieki nie było).  
>  No, po przydługiej anegdocie twórczej widać, że na tym się fiku chyba nie skończy. Oj, nie skończy... NaNoWriMo chyba właśnie bierze w łeb, bo wewnętrznemu dziecku czy id to ja nie umiem odmówić. Zwłaszcza foe-yay.  
> Z innych drobiazgów - na lju jest takie urocze community 31-days. Z promptami podawanymi na początku każdego miesiąca, cytatami głównie. W momencie, gdy zaczynałam to jeszcze pisać, było koło 28 X. Cóż, rzuciliśmy okiem na prompt, bo czemu nie... Prompt był z jakiegoś wpisu blogowego o miłości i wszyscy go chyba jako taki jedynie interpretują; wszyscy, poza małym ja, które natychmiast uznało, że tam tyle miłości, ile nienawiści, bo każde silne uczucie podpadnie i z wielką przyjemnością zrealizowało prompta. Nawet go jako cytat wplotło. I czuje się w obowiązku poinformować, skąd zdanie ukradło: ano z tego wpisu, a wpis już dalszą bibliografię podaje: http://31-days.livejournal.com/3007249.html  
> Poza tym: co się porobiło. Sapkowski nową książkę o Geralcie wydaje, a ja się bardziej jaram czterema minutami gry. Ja, które kiedyś całe pięć tomów przeczytało jednego dnia i uważa książki za ukochane, ukochane, ukochane medium. To jest signum temporis, ale aż się boję myśleć, co mówi.  
> Może tego, że w pierwszych dwóch zdaniach nowej książki Sapkowskiego czai się rzecz stylistycznie straszna i owszem, ja wiem, celowa, niemniej - według mnie - nie wyszła (coś w stylu miała dwanaście lat i zeszła na śniadanie. tylko gorzej). Czasem trudno jest zapomnieć pierwsza dwa słabe zdania, chociaż dalej jest lepiej niby, ale to nadal jakby ktoś nieudolnie naśladował Sapkowskiego, obawiam się, brzmi.


	2. Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W każdym calu intermezzo. Vel przeskoki czasowe, wyrwanie z kontekstu, crack czysty (i scenka rodzajowa) i ogólne jakoś-to-potem-się-będzie-miało-do-głównej-fabuły. Nawet teoretycznie wiem, jak. Niemniej, crack.

      — Widzę Dho’oine! Zaraz będą! — zawołała radośnie Anais, królowa Temerii (na wygnaniu), księżna Sodden (na wygnaniu), zwierzchniczka Pontaru (nie-do-końca-na-wygnaniu, trzy twierdze się trzymały), Pani Mahakamu, wychylając się z okna dworu Loc Muinne, oddanego delegacji Vergen.  
      Jaskier, który przyjechał tutaj specjalnie na negocjacje rozejmowe (artysta nie może przegapić tematu, tłumaczył), rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie Zoltanowi, który z kolei spojrzał z wyrzutem na Iorwetha, który to z kolei westchnął ciężko, zwracając się do małej:  
       — Kochanie... Spróbuj nie używać starszej mowy przy Roche’u, dobrze? I w ogóle zachowuj się jak porządna temerska dama. Ten człowiek jednak od dwóch lat naraża życie, walcząc, by ci zapewnić królestwo, bądź choć trochę miła...  
      Dziewczynka gwałtownie odwróciła głowę, wymieniając ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, bardzo dorosłym tonem:  
      — Wujek Vernon mnie znalazł i uratował z rąk porywaczy i obiecał, że pomoże mi pomścić ojca, i mnie chronił na początku wojny, i razem się ukrywaliśmy w górach – i strasznie za nim tęskniłam. Pisałam listy i pamiętnik, i zrobiłam miniaturkę pejzażową, i napisałam cykl wierszy okolicznościowych... Dlaczego myślicie, że będzie niemiło? — zapytała z nagłym lękiem. — Coś zrobiłam źle?  
      — Ty jednak, Iorweth, nie masz podejścia do dzieci — stwierdził autorytatywnie Jaskier.  
      — Jedyne dziecko w tym pomieszczeniu mnie lubi — przypomniał watażka, zaraz przenosząc całą uwagę na Anais. — Nie przejmuj się. Absolutnie się nie przejmuj. Nic nie zrobiłaś źle i cokolwiek zrobisz, to Roche będzie szczęśliwy. To fanatyczny patriota, któremu symbolizujesz całą nadzieję kraju, Temerią mu jesteś, jego królową i tak dalej. Będzie przeszczęśliwy, jeśli powiesz w jego kierunku choć dwa słowa. Nic nie zepsujesz. Tego się nie da zepsuć.  
      — Tylko nie używaj starszej mowy — wtrącił jednak Zoltan. — Nic nie popsujesz, jeśli coś ci się wypsnie, skarbie, on i tak będzie szczęśliwy, że w ogóle go pamiętasz, ale jednak się postaraj. Bo inaczej Roche zejdzie na zawał — dodał pod nosem. — A to niby dyplomatyczna delegacja jest...  
      — Cóż, mamy dyskutować rozejm — westchnął Jaskier. — Zważywszy na usposobienie Roche’a, to może pójść łatwiej, j e ś l i  zejdzie na zawał...  
      — Czemu wujek ma umrzeć? — spytała mała, z każdą sekundą bardziej przestraszona. — Za Temerię? Za politykę? Tak trzeba, żeby umarł? Ale ja nie chcę, wujek miał przyjechać i się ze mną zobaczyć, a nie umierać, ja za nim tęskniłam, niech ktoś inny umrze za Temerię, to moje królestwo i chcę, żeby kto inny za nie umarł! — wyrzucała z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.  
      Spojrzenie, które Iorweth rzucił bardowi, powinno zabijać. Prawdopodobnie w co najmniej trzech czwartych równoległych światów zabijało. Pieśniarz zaczął nerwowo tłumaczyć, że on tylko tak sobie, dowcip to miał być, że on przeprasza i niech się Jej Wysokość nie boi, on tylko tak głupoty gada...  
      — Nikt nie będzie umierał w trakcie negocjacji — przerwał mu stanowczo elf. — To jest spotkanie dyplomatyczne na najwyższym szczeblu. Sam Cesarz przybędzie. Nikt nie będzie umierał — powtórzył. — A już na pewno nie Roche. Drań jest jak kara... Znaczy, ma duży talent do wychodzenia cało z opresji. Nie martw się, kochanie. My tak sobie z wujkami żartujemy.  
     Spojrzenie jedenastoletniej królowej wyrażało czysty sceptycyzm. No, ze sporą domieszką lęku.  
     — Przysięgnijcie na sprawę. Na wolność Aen Seidhe. I na Rzeczpospolitą — oznajmiła wreszcie, wydymając usteczka. — Jaskier może na wino, kobiety i swój śpiew — dodała trzeźwo.  
     Cóż, bard bywał częstym gościem w Dolinie Pontaru. Dziecko zdążyło go całkiem nieźle poznać, nie raz, nie dwa, rozmawiało sobie z nim do późnego wieczora, nie raz, nie dwa, wpadało na niego na ulicach i korytarzach dworu, gdy wymykało się, by poćwiczyć czy to walkę w ciemnościach, czy to bezgłośne przemykanie po dachach. Jaskier bywał zwykle wówczas raczej pijany, co tylko zwiększało u niego słowotok. I brak wyczucia decorum, jeśli idzie o podawanie informacji niepełnoletnim.  
     — O czymś ty konwersował z naszą panią, hm, Jaskier? — zainteresował się Zoltan.  
     — Ostatnio o tym, że niedługo będę już wychodzić za mąż i czas zacząć przygotowania — wyznała młoda dama.  
     Chciała mówić dalej, ale mitygujące gesty pieśniarza ją wstrzymały. Za późno wszakże. Krasnolud doskoczył doń (z okrzykiem „zboczony zbereźnik” na ustach), dał sójkę w bok. Solidną. Na tyle solidną, by człowiek się potknął i jak płaczliwie oznajmił, prawie wypadł przez okno.  
     — Przysięgnijcie — przypomniała cierpliwie dziewczynka.  
     — Przysięgam na sprawę, na każdą drogą mi sprawę — wyrecytował uroczyście Iorweth; w starszej mowie — że w trakcie tych rozmów dyplomatycznych, które odbywają się teraz w Loc Muinne, nie zabiję Vernona Roche’a.  
     Sceptycyzm w oczach Anais tylko się pogłębił.  
     — Możesz rozkazać go zabić. Jesteś hetmanem. Możesz poczekać do końca negocjacji...  
     — Ani nie rozkażę go zabić, ani nie wydam rozkazu, który w sposób bezpośredni tyczyłby się kwestii pozbawienia Roche’a życia. Do końca jego pobytu tutaj, także wówczas, gdy same negocjacje się zakończą. Za wyroki sądów i ustalenia dyplomacji nie ręczę, ale za wszystko, co jest w mojej gestii – przysięgam. No, zadowolona jesteś? — spytał z westchnieniem elf. — I nie jestem hetmanem, jestem pułkownikiem, a hetmanem może być tylko generał uznany przez naród.  
    — W Vergen nie ma generałów — wypomniała mała. — A ty pełnisz obowiązki hetmana i działasz w imieniu hetmana, i z pełnią praw hetmana. Specjalnie ci pozwolili.  
    — Specjalnie — powtórzył z naciskiem Iorweth. — Czyli wyjątkowo. To jest wyjątek. Na wyjątkowe czasy. Tamte zasady są nadal ważne, a to moje jest... jest właśnie nie prawem, a wyjątkiem. Nie stanowi prawa, rozumiesz?  
     — Jestem tu dwa lata — zauważyło chłodno dziecko — a ty jesteś hetmanem od samego początku.  
     — Stan wyjątkowy stał się regułą — wydyszał Jaskier, zwisając malowniczo a teatralnie z ramy okiennej. — Ale, doprawdy, taka podejrzliwość u dziecka, taka nieufność...  
     — I słusznie, tak polityka wygląda, kłębowisko żmij. A nasza królowa to nie w ciemię bita jest, tylko najsprytniejsza harpijka na całej ziemi — oznajmił z dumą Zoltan. — Wykapany ojciec! No i, rzecz jasna, nasz doskonały wpływ wychowawczy! Oczywiście, że ci przysięgam, jakżebym zresztą mógł mojej królowej czegokolwiek odmówić... No i Roche porządny facet, kiedyś pozwolił wiedźminowi od stryczka mnie odciąć, pamiętasz, Jaskier?  
     — We Flotsam? Jako żywo, mam ułożoną balladę na ten temat... Albo i dwie.  
     — Nie będziemy teraz ballad słuchali — prychnął elf. — Teraz ładnie zejdziemy na dół i postaramy się zachowywać jak porządny dwór wokół cudzej i swojej królowej. Przysiągłem właśnie, że Roche nie umrze przeze mnie, więc...  
     — A jak właściwie wygląda protokół na temerskim dworze, hę? Jaskier? — zapytał naraz krasnolud.  
     — Jaskier — westchnął Iorweth — to się najwyżej do opisania protokołu flirtu i miłosnej polityki nadaje. Protokół jak protokół, międzynarodowy chyba...  
     Zoltan nie wyglądał na przekonanego:  
     — Bo u nas to jak kto chce, i nasza królowa jest naszą przepióreczką, ale Roche może paść trupem, jeśli pomylimy Jej Wysokość z Jej Ekscelencją albo kolejność ukłonów, a to „wujku” w ogóle...  
     — Właśnie. Nie mów do mnie przez pierwszy kwadrans „wujku” — zwrócił się do dziewczynki elf. — Potem jakoś się go z tym faktem oswoi. Nie wiem, spije albo odurzy, a potem jakoś delikatnie poinformuje...  
     — To jak mam mówić? Panie pułkowniku pełniący obowiązki hetmana? Pułkowniku z uprawnieniami generała? — mała ewidentnie sobie kpiła.  
     — Najlepiej zdaniem Roche’a byłoby, gdybyś używała słów powszechnie uznanych za obelżywe — rzucił bard. — Ale to oczywiście nie wchodzi w grę. Tak tylko żartuję — dodał, zgromiony spojrzeniami.  
     — Dlaczego niby miałabym udawać, że nie znoszę pułkownika w randze... — zaczęło dziecko, urwawszy naraz i samo sobie odpowiedziawszy domyślnie: — No tak, byliście w Scoia’tael. Niszczyliście kraj. Mama straszyła mnie wami, kiedy byłam niegrzeczna — wypomniała, nie pierwszy raz zresztą. — Ale to polityka. Nic osobistego. Prawda?  
     Na moment zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
     — Polityka — odparł wreszcie Jaskier. — Tylko polityka. Cokolwiek osobistego było, to minęło, polityka zatarła, wiatr zamiótł, woda przepłynęła, krew przelana zmyła... Wiecie — dodał w kierunku pozostałych mężczyzn — dochodzimy do absurdu. Królowa się cieszyła na spotkanie jeszcze kwadrans temu, a teraz się tylko denerwuje i martwi, i boi...  
     — Niczego się nie boję — oznajmiło dumnie dziecko. — Niczego się nie boję! Jestem dzielną wojowniczką, jak Saskia! I któregoś dnia znajdę zabójcę mojego ojca i poderżnę mu gardło – albo każę moim ludziom – i będę patrzyła, jak będzie broczył, niczym świniak, we własnej krwi. Tak samo, jak on zrobił tacie. Znajdę tamtego wiedźmina i wszystkich, którzy mu pomogli, a potem zarżnę bez litości — w głosie dziewczynki dźwięczała stal, w jej wieku nieco straszna. — I dlatego się muszę niczego nie bać. Więc się nie boję.  
     — Oczywiście, przepióreczko. Jesteś najdzielniejszym smykiem pod słońcem — potaknął Iorweth ciepłym tonem, z wprawą lat partyzantki wypierając z umysłu wahania czy refleksje nad działaniami. — Ale w języku północy się mówi: broczył krwią, nie „broczył we krwi”. „Brodził”, jeśli już. Chodźmy, poczekamy na nich u bramy. I pamiętaj, skarbie: ludzie, nie „dh’oine”.


	3. Ścieżka neutralna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, my jesteśmy cały czas w prologu, rozpisywanym na różne sposoby, bo niektórzy (ja) mieli kilka różnych pomysłów na całą tę partyzancką zabawę i foe-yay, a nie mogli z tego zrobić trzech fików, bo byłyby za podobne. Ale na szczęście gry mają różne ścieżki i to można sprytnie wykorzystać i zrobić różne ścieżki dochodzenia do sedna fika (na pytanie, jak w takim razie długie ma być sedno fika, może lepiej spuśćmy zasłonę miłosierdzia), prawda?
> 
> Nie, ale i tak to zrobimy, bo rzecz jest w serii, która nam to umożliwia i nadal jest napisana tak, żeby A. była zachwycona, a _salus amicorum suprema lex_.
> 
> A, prolog jak prolog, ścieżka neutralna zawsze najgorsza jest, jak wiadomo, więc - ha! - rzecz się zrobiła za długa. I chyba będzie miała dwie części. No, mam nadzieję, że na dwóch stanie. Naprawdę. Ja wiem, ja wiem, tu jeszcze nie ma łamania żadnego ładnego, ale, kochana A., ono jeszcze wróci. Przyrzekam.

We wszystkich sposobach, na jakie Roche chciałby umrzeć – w jego fachu należało mieć życzenia w tej kwestii, choćby jako nierealistyczne fantazje – nie było powieszenia przez nilfgaardzkiego degenerata (hrabiego Gaspara d'Fritzburga, konkretnie), knującego coś za plecami Cesarza. Nie byłby to wszakże sposób najgorszy, zwłaszcza, że rzeczonego zdrajcy nie interesował temerski ruch oporu, może nawet jeszcze o nim nie wiedział, tylko losy i plany Geralta. Vernon mógł z łatwością udawać brak znajomości takowych, mógł nawet kląć wiedźmina w żywy kamień, wypominać mu czarną niewdzięczność, dołączenie do Iorwetha, pozostawienie królestwa na łaskę baronów... Wszystko to przekonało przesłuchujących, dzięki czemu były szef Pasów wchodził na szubienicę po niecałym tygodniu śledztwa, na dobrą sprawę lekkiego.  
    Nie, żeby był szczęśliwy. Ojczyzna mu umierała – umarła – na rękach, partyzantka dopiero raczkowała i zdecydowanie lepiej byłoby, gdyby dowódca oddziałów specjalnych mógł jej pomóc, zamiast ginąć w jakiejś głuszy w dorzeczu Pontaru. Za cudze winy zresztą, za jakieś porachunki Geralta, zamiast za kraj, jak by pragnął, skoro już ginąć na szafocie musiał. Ale przynajmniej Cesarstwo nie zyskało żadnych informacji.  
    Kat, zakładając mu pętlę na szyję, nie zapytał o ostatnie słowa. Cóż, nic dziwnego, egzekucja była nielegalna także według nilfgaardzkiego prawa, niby czemu mieliby przestrzegać dworskich zasad? Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Roche poczuł cień irytacji na myśl, że za moment zamieni się karykaturę, kukiełkę z groteskowo przekrzywioną głową, oblepioną płynami fizjologicznymi. Nie myśl o tym, upomniał sam siebie, to jest sekunda, a po niej nic, już tego nie zobacz...  
    Egzekutor zacharczał i padł na ziemię. Z gardła wystawała mu strzała. Zaraz potem sznur odcięto od szubienicy, za co Vernon był głęboko wdzięczny, już lecąc do tyłu, za szafot, popchnięty pewną ręką w kierunku gruntu. A potem miał okazję oglądać wiedźmina w akcji. Vel: zobaczyć prawdziwą, podręcznikową rzeź. Bełty kusz śmignęły mu nad uchem, ledwie wystawił głowę, ale Geralt już doskakiwał do strzelających, już efektownie rozpłatał brzuch pierwszemu, który nawet nie zdążył sięgnąć po miecz – drugi zresztą też nie za wiele zrobił z ostrzem, wyciągnął je i niemal natychmiast stracił. Kolejny cios podciął mu nogi, trzeci, niedbały, przeciął twarz i głowę. Oczywiście nadbiegali już następni, jednak obstawa samej egzekucji nie była zbyt liczna, ot, jeszcze trzech zbrojnych, z których jeden biegł właśnie po posiłki do baraków. Dobiec nie zdążył, strzała utkwiła mu w karku, dokładnie między hełmem a ochronnym kołnierzem. W tym czasie wiedźmin angażował uwagę obu pozostałych Nilfgaardczyków. Bardzo skutecznie, zresztą: obaj byli już zepchnięci do defensywy.  
    Zza prowizorycznej palisady, jaką swój barak – baraczek raczej, ot, parter i jedno piętro, aczkolwiek bardzo rozległe – otoczyli niewierni słudzy Cesarstwa, wyskoczyła młoda, może szesnastoletnia dziewczyna. Brunetka. Gęste włosy związane na karku w węzeł, goła głowa, szara, skromna podróżna suknia, bez dekoltu i ozdób, z wąskimi rękawami, za to luźniejsza w talii. Piwne oczy. Kuszący pieprzyk w prawym kąciku wargi, szpecąca blizna na lewej skroni, nad brwią. Szeroka, płaska, jak od uderzenia czymś tępym.  
    Pannica natychmiast podniosła łuk, rychło w czas, bo oto z budynku wychyliły się zaniepokojone głowy. Jedna skończyła ze strzałą w oku, druga zdążyła zniknąć w środku.  
    — Ilu ich tam jest? — krzyknęła do Roche'a kobieta.  
    — Z dwudziestu żołnierzy. I jakieś dziesięć osób dworu, łącznie z fryzjerem tego szlachetki.  
    — Geralt, możesz się pospieszyć? Tam jeszcze ponad tuzin zbrojnych na ciebie czeka — w głosie dziewczyny nie było lęku, raczej irytacja.  
    Jeden z walczących odsłonił lewą stronę, co wiedźmin natychmiast wykorzystał. Ruch był w ocenie prawie-a-wisielca nieco ryzykowny, Geralt sam wystawiał się bowiem na atak drugiego z mężczyzn, jednak najwyraźniej nadludzka szybkość mutantów robiła swoje, bo tamten, choć spróbował, nie zdołał wykorzystać okazji i zaraz skończył z przeciętym gardłem.  
    Od strony baraku słychać było bicie na trwogę. Wiedźmin, oczywiście, skoczył ku drzwiom – słusznie, nim tamci zdążą je zabarykadować. Kobieta posłała strzałę w kierunku jednego z tych gierojów, co próbowali choćby wystawić głowę.  
    — Szlachetka ma z sobą jakieś maga, podrzędnego bo podrzędnego, ale zdolnego przeprowadzić teleportację, jeśli ma krąg. A pewnie ma. Uciekną wam — ostrzegł Roche, wyswobadzając się z więzów.  
    — Też tak sądzę, rozsądniej byłoby jego samego z zaskoczenia wieczorem gdzieś dorwać, ale Geralt nie mógł znieść, że mają mu przyjaciół powiesić — odparła dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami. — Telina jestem, tak w ogóle.  
    — Przyjaciół? — powtórzył z niejakim zaskoczeniem Vernon, wstając niezgrabnie i szukając broni; bycie ratowaną księżniczką niespecjalnie mu odpowiadało.  
    Z budynku dobiegł ich dziki, zwierzęcy jęk. Ktoś spróbował uciec. Strzała zatrzymała go kilka kroków za progiem.  
    — A, owszem, przecież ty byłeś w więzieniu tutaj, nie sądzę, żeby ci raporty składali. — Kobieta posłała agentowi szeroki uśmiech. — Iorwetha też dopadli. Zależało im na Geralcie, a obaj mogliście coś o nim wiedzieć, ot, tyle. Cesarz raczej szczęśliwy nie będzie, że sobie pozwolili na porwanie bohatera zaprzyjaźnionego państewka, ale to szlachcic starej daty jest, ten szlachetka, co was złapał, gdzie mu zważać na jakieś nowopowstałe kraiki... Elf nie miał tyle szczęście, co ty, jeszcze go torturują — poinformowała: — No jak, dasz radę walczyć? Bo ja bym tam jednak weszła do środka, zatańczyła trochę...  
    Roche odruchowo potaknął. Miecz wyjął z pośmiertnego uścisku nilfgaardzkiego żołnierza, więc jasne, był gotowy, proszę bardzo. Co prawda wieść o tym, że przebywał w jednym więzieniu, nawet jeśli w różnej celi, z tym chędożonym elfim watażką po trosze go zirytowała, po trosze rozbawiła – człowiek właśnie odcięty od stryczka ma prawo do chwili dobrego humoru – niemniej pozostawienie wiedźmina na pastwę piętnastu Czarnych nie wchodziło w grę. Nawet jeśli wiedźmin najpewniej dałby sobie radę.  
    — No, to idziem — stwierdziło dziewczę, po czym radośnie, z łukiem przewieszonym przez ramię i marnym sztylecikiem w ręku, weszło do budynku.  
    Lekko, sprężyście, prawie podskakując, z wysoko podniesionym czołem. Fakt, że to bijące młodością, entuzjazmem coś tak dobrze radziło sobie z łukiem, miał wszelki cechy nieprzyjemnego kontrastu. Fakt, że wchodziło do środka baraków tak nonszalancko, jakby oczekiwało w nich orkiestry, nie żołnierzy, był zaś ze wszech miar niepokojący.  
    Vernon, niemal tym zachowaniem przerażony – niemal, bo jednak odcięcie od stryczka czyniło mu świat wprost nieprawdopodobnie pięknym, lekkim, przyjaznym i ogólnie pławiącym się w różu – podążył za kobietą. W korytarzu prawie się potknął o dwa trupy, wyraźnie zaszlachtowane sprawną ręką łowcy potworów. W kolejnych salach rzecz wyglądała podobnie; samego Geralta doścignęli przy drzwiach do piwnicy, pełniącej rolę więzienia.  
    — Nie spieszyliście się — wytknął.  
    Jeśli Roche dobrze liczył, po drodze minęli trupy mniej więcej czternastu ludzi – dwóch, nieopatrznie próbujących zajść wiedźmina od tyłu, wykończyli sami, co przy okazji ujawniło, że pannica całkiem nieźle włada magią, nawet ze śmiesznym sztylecikiem w łapce nie jest więc bezbronna. Vernonowi kamień spadł z serca. Poniekąd.  
    Czternaście trupów, poza byciem liczbą niewyobrażalną w kontekście jednego człowieka (nawet jeśli korytarze były wąskie, nawet jeśli na raz to nie było więcej niż trzech), plus dwa oznaczało, że nadal kilku zbrojnych pozostawało ze szlachetką. Gdzieś na pierwszym piętrze, znaczy.  
    — To ja idę po naszego jaśnie pana, a wy tu zostaniecie i... — Geralt urwał na moment. — Vernon, ja cię właśnie dosłownie odciąłem od sznura, tak?  
    Cóż, należało potaknąć, bo owszem, tak jakby, właśnie odciął.  
    — Jesteś mi więc winien tyle, by nie zabić Iorwetha, skoro cię ładnie proszę?  
    Cóż, tutaj należało prawdopodobnie również potaknąć, lecz z jakiegoś powodu Roche nie był w stanie poruszyć głową.  
    — Mogę iść z tobą. Niespecjalnie mnie pobili, a czarodziejka bardziej się przyda rannemu. I mam własne rachunki do wyrównania — przypomniał.  
    Wiedźmin wyglądał jak uosobienie sceptycyzmu. Poniekąd zrozumiałe w sytuacji, gdy agent miał rozcięte wargi, zdarte paznokcie, opuchnięte stawy, a spod koszuli skazańca przebijał przypalany kilka dni temu bok. O otarciach od więzów czy siniakach na całym ciele właściwie nie wypadało nawet wspominać.  
    — Sprawę na górze mogę równie dobrze załatwić sam, tylko tam będzie czarodziej, więc Telina pójdzie ze mną, może się jej uda zakłócić teleportację. Iorweth wytrzyma tę chwilę... ale popilnuj go.  
    Vernon zacząłby protestować, gdyby łudził się, że ktokolwiek go posłucha. Ponieważ jednak nie pielęgnował zbędnych iluzji, a poza tym efekt cudem uniknionej śmierci nadal działał, to machnął ręką, prychnął coś o długach, jakie Geralt zaciąga, po czym grzecznie podreptał szukać odpowiedniej celi. Nie, żeby było ich wiele, marne pięć, w piwnicy mieściły się przecież jeszcze spiżarnia, składzik na rupiecie, kilka stojaków z winem i...  
    I naprawdę nieźle elfa pokiereszowali. Aczkolwiek nieco bezsensownie z punktu widzenia wydobywania informacji. Zdecydowanie przesadzili, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę powszechną wiedzę o tym, ile mogą znieść najbardziej fanatyczni Scoia'tael. Durne nilfgaardzkie psy – szef Pasów przeżył moment profesjonalnej satysfakcji. On by to zrobił o wiele lepiej, mieszając bodźce, przykładając większą wagę do podłamania psychicznego; robili to w Wyzimie, kilku dowódców tak złamali. Nie czystym bólem, nie czystą przemocą, bo ta dodawała przesłuchiwanym męczeństwa w ich własnych oczach, pozwalała rozwinąć skrzydła ideologicznego zapału... Tak, on by zrobił lepiej, znacznie, znacznie lepiej, aczkolwiek, uczciwie przyznawał, miałby też większą wiedzę – chociaż i Cesarstwo mogło się powołać na ten durny idealizm, na wykorzystanie przez Emhyra, na klęskę demograficzną, na to, że tacy, jak Iorweth, właściwie znów zabili własny lud, posyłając na rzeź młodzież, której elfom tak brakowało, bo przecież płodność stanowiła główną strategiczną przewagę ludzi – a dzięki Wiewiórkom ta przepaść pogłębiła się o kolejne tysiące. Wiewiórki walczyły zaś, jak się okazało, w imię politycznej gry, poświęcone jak pionki w wojnie Dh'oine z Dh'oine, pozwalając się poświęcić, by to właśnie ludzie mogli posiąść ziemię.  
    Słudzy Cesarstwa na pewno mogliby kpić, och, jak pięknie kpić z naiwnej wiary elfów, mordowanych i brudzących własne ręce krwią w imię chwilowych interesów Jego Wysokości; dumna rasa użyta przez karaluchy. Na dworze na pewno tak ich traktowano, na pewno zostały jakieś ładne, raniące anegdotki... Ech, Roche rozegrałby to tak czysto, tak spokojnie!  
    Nilfgaardczycy musieli pominąć duchowy aspekt sprawy, bo Iorweth nie wyglądał co prawda, jakby miał umrzeć w ciągu godziny, lecz nie wyglądał też jak ktoś, kto dożyje końca tygodnia. Czyli żadnej psychologii, skwitował pogardliwie Vernon, ta wymagała, by przepytywany był minimalnie przytomny – owszem, na skraju, wyczerpanie fizyczne czyni cuda u największych rewolucjonistów – by nie popadł w odruchowe, tępe zaprzeczenia. Psychologia wymagała momentu oddechu, ukojenia, tej minuty, w trakcie której ręka śledczego jest dla przesłuchiwanego jedynym wytchnieniem od cierpienia, iskierką, czymś, co pozwala skupić umysł, wydobyć z toni bólu. Centrum świata. Wtedy można wokół kilku słów, kilku idei, ten świat więźniowi okręcić, uformować, jak dziecku.  
    Tutaj nie było o tym mowy. Tępi, niewyrafinowani, pozbawieni krztyny wyczucia kaci, jak zwierzęta zupełnie, skwitował rzecz Roche, w imię przyjacielskiego obowiązku klękając przy nieprzytomnym elfie i mrucząc łagodnie. Słowa nie miały znaczenia, prędzej stała tonacja, delikatnie, ciche brzmienie, aliteracje, wszystkie te dźwięki kojarzone przez małe ssaki z bezpieczeństwem. Rytm, bo serce opiekuna. Ciepło, bo ciało rodziców. Szept, bo krzyk oznacza zagrożenie. Monotonia, bo stałość to bezpieczeństwo. Działało na pisklaki, działało na szczenięta, działało i na ludzi oraz Aen Seidhe. Mężczyzna był pewien, że zgoła identyczny mechanizm zadziałałby także na karaluchy.  
    Geralt zostawił mu bandaże i kilka mikstur stawiających na nogi, gdyby stan watażki nagle się załamał. Żadna z tych mikstur nie mogła leczyć, raczej pobudzały organizm do walki – wyczerpywały na dłuższą metę. Niemniej, szpitala ani lecznicy nie mieli pod ręką, jakieś oczyszczenie ran, ponowne opatrzenie, sztucznie wywołane szoki będą musiały wystarczyć. W sumie ciekawe, gdzie oni zamierzają go dowlec, rozmyślał agent.  
    — Zwiali nam, kurwa — oznajmiła Telina, wchodząc do celi. — Ale przynajmniej resztę tych skurwysynów wyrżnęliśmy. Dycha jeszcze? — spytała, wskazując podbródkiem na Iorwetha.  
    — Ledwo — odparł szczerze Roche.  
    Wiedźmin, który wynurzył się zaraz za dziewczyną, prychnął coś o elfiej odporności, najwidoczniej przereklamowanej – ale był wyraźnie zaniepokojony.  
    — Możesz go poskładać? — rzucił w kierunku kobiety.  
    — Nikt nie może go poskładać ot tak, nie w tym stanie — sarknęła czarodziejka, zastrzegając się wszakże: — Co nie znaczy, że nie mogę zrobić nic. Mogę mu zmniejszyć gorączkę, złagodzić ból przy nastawianiu kości – bark, na przykład, widzicie? nie jest złamany, nastawienie wystarczy – mogę spróbować przytłumić rozwój zakażeń... Ale żadnych zmarłych wstających z grobów. To nie moja działka. Magia to nauka, nie religia, cudami się nie zajmujemy...  
    — Skąd tyś ją wytrzasnął, Geralt? — spytał Vernon, przechodząc powoli z euforii wskrzeszeńca w tryb pracy.  
    — Z Władogi, takiej wioski we wschodniej Temerii — odpowiedziała sama Telina. — Byłam tam... no, czymś w rodzaju lokalnego cudownego dziecka, szeptucha mnie uczyła, ale żadne wielkie mecyje, polowałam jak każdy, prałam jak każdy, siałam jak każdy, wszystko robiłam jak każdy, póki nie doszło do tej afery z czarodziejkami i zdradą. No i nagle porobiły się bojówki. Mnie tam co prawda chłopi z naszej wsi nie chcieli nic zrobić, ale już ci trzy wsie dalej postanowili spalić na stosie, a wcześniej się zabawić jeszcze... — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Geralt im przeszkodził. Ja teraz spłacam dług.  
    A. Wiedźmin ją dostał z urzędu, znaczy. Ten to ma szczęście do ratowania dziewoi przed wściekłą tłuszczą, dumał sobie agent, podczas gdy dziewoja oraz wiedźmin ratowali, dla odmiany, terrorystę. Nastawili mu bark, oczyścili rany, zmniejszyli gorączkę – ta medycyna polowa nie mogła jednak zagwarantować watażce życia, co Roche im w końcu bezwzględnie wypomniał.  
    — A znasz tu w pobliżu jakiś szpital, który nas niby przyjmie? Albo świątynię? — odburknęła Telina.  
    — Tak właściwie, to owszem, znam — oznajmił Vernon powoli, delektując się każdą sylabą. — O jeden-dwa dni drogi na północ stąd mieszka moja... przyjaciółka. Dawniej kapłanka, dzisiaj szeptucha, po buncie wobec hierarchii ją wyrzucili. Podburzone przez nią nowicjuszki wytarzały przełożoną w smole i pierzu... Ale jak leczyła, tak leczy. Wskażę wam drogę, sam będę w tym kierunku jechał – a czym tyś tak właściwie Cesarstwu podpadł, Geralt?  
    — Dawniej? Nie pamiętam. Dzisiaj? Szukam Yennefer, oni ją prawdopodobnie mają. Wiem za dużo o ich machinacjach wywiadowczych... Tajne medyczne eksperymenty, takie tam. Ale dlaczego ten akurat szlachetka miałby się tym wszystkim przejmować, nie mam pojęcia, aczkolwiek był jednym z „opiekunów" Yennefer w Nilfgaardzie, więc to może tłumaczy... Pewnie wewnętrzna rozgrywka jakaś.  
    — W którą jak zwykle wplątałeś się bez wiedzy, woli i chęci? Tragiczny jest los wiedźminów — zadeklamował ironicznie agent.  
    Geralt tylko przewrócił oczami.  
    — Naprawdę nie zamierzałem się ładować w żadne polityczne bagno. Nie moja wina, że Emhyr ma Yen, a jakiś nadambitny podwładny postanowił go zdradzić, wykorzystując przy tym mnie. Ta twoja zbuntowana kapłanka będzie chciała pomóc elfowi? — wrócił do spraw istotniejszych.  
    — Na pewno. Pomaga wszystkim. Wymierający etos z niej bije.  
    — Mieliśmy taką jedną w okolicy — wtrąciła dziewczyna. — Staruszkę taką. Kochana, dobra, miła, dzieciakom dawała mleko... Nikomu nie odmówiła pomocy. Zaraz po drugiej wojnie ją powiesili za współpracę z Czarnymi.  
    Zapadła cisza.  
    — Mojej znajomej nikt nie powiesi, wie, jak sobie dawać radę w życiu. Dawne święcenia jej przed antyczarodziejską tłuszczą bronią. To pewny punkt a blisko – zresztą i tak nie macie lepszego — wypomniał po chwili Roche.  
    Telina okręcała pukiel włosów na palcu.  
    — Dwa dni drogi stąd, bo z rannym... Potem jeszcze z dwa tygodnie łatania... Zmitrężymy masę czasu — zauważyła. — A musimy raczej w kierunku Cesarstwa. Vergen nam bardzo nie po drodze. Nie tylko nam zwieją, ale jeszcze innych ostrzegą.  
    Geralt spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym wyrzutem.  
    — Nadłożyliśmy już drogi, kilka dni nas nie zbawi...  
    — Roche zna drogę — stwierdziła dziewczyna; Vernonowi przemknęło przez myśl, że jeszcze rok z kawałkiem temu nikt w Temerii nie odważyłby się tak lekko wymówić jego nazwiska. — I ma się całkiem nieźle, nic mu prawie nie zrobili.  
    — Wiódłby ślepy kulawego — prychnął z irytacja wiedźmin. — Telina, panowie tutaj są zaprzysięgłymi wrogami. Próbowali się nawzajem pozabijać niezliczoną ilość razy. Pomysł, by Vernon miał doprowadzić Iorwetha do czegokolwiek innego niż łamanie kołem i szafot jest...  
    — ...poroniony — wszedł mu w słowo szpieg. — I niemożliwy do realizacji. Marzyłem o tym, by posłać tego skurwysyna na szubienicę i nie, byle rozbiór oraz zajęcie kraju mi w tym nie przeszkodzą. Co najwyżej sam spełnię katowskie obowiązki.  
    — Rzekł — westchnął łowca potworów, kręcąc głową. — Sama widzisz.  
    Kobieta wydęła usta. Zmarszczyła nosek tudzież brwi. Wszystko to było bardzo urocze, ale na agencie nie wywarło najmniejszego wrażenia.  
    — Czy my właśnie nie uratowaliśmy ci życia? — spytała więc pannica, przechodząc do bezpośredniego ataku.  
    — Toteż powstrzymałem się od wbicia miecza draniowi w gardło i poinformowałem was o pobliskiej kapłance. To heroizm z mojej strony był. Spłacający, jak sadzę, wszystkie długi.  
    — Odcięliśmy cię od sznura niecałą godzinę temu! — krzyknęła Telina z odcieniem szczerego oburzenia.  
    — Ja pomogłem Geraltowi w obozie pod Vergen. Więcej niż raz. I nadal, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, nie doczekałem się głowy królobójcy, więc właściwie to jest mi chyba coś winien... Prawda, Geralt?  
    Wiedźmin, skupiony jednak głównie na elfie, nie kłótniach znajomych, coś nieuważnie potaknął, dorzucając wszakże, że przecież naprawdę uratował mu życie i chyba to się jakoś liczy, a zleceniodawcą morderstwa był Cesarz, którego raczej nie dopadnie, za to w Nilfgaardzie, kiedy się już tam znajdzie, z pewnością narobi trochę kłopotów, może przy okazji kilku szlachciców odpowiedzialnych za plany Emhyra skróci o głowę...  
    — ...poza tym, czy temerska partyzantka nie negocjuje ostatnio z Vergen? Miałem wrażenie, że im, przy całej tej czołobitności i wspólnych bankietach, potężny, władający całym światem Nilfgaard też nie jest w smak. Potrzebują waszego buntu, by chronić własną niepodległość. A skoro tak, to Iorweth jest twoim chwilowym sojusznikiem. Choćby potencjalnym.  
    Geralt miał rację. Wyjątkowo irytującą rację. Nie, żeby Vernon zamierzał to przyznać.  
    — Tak, oczywiście, już lecę ci podawać najtajniejsze dane temerskiego ruchu oporu, o ile takowy w ogóle istnieje, a ja mam z nim coś wspólnego, w końcu tyle razy wykazałeś się ostatnio honorowym, patriotycznym, oddanym królestwu zachowaniem... Ach, nie, czekaj, ty ostatnio wspierałeś elfich terrorystów w budowie niezależnego państewka, które zapewnia schronienie z połowie najbardziej poszukiwanych nieludzkich przestępców, w którym najwyżsi generałowie Cesarstwa ucztują, chadzają na polowania na harpie i czekają tylko wiosny, by ruszyć na Kaedwen i Redanię, zwaną niegdyś północną Temerią, niegdyś, ponieważ niektórzy woleli pomagać mordercom kobiet i dzieci budować republiki, w których tamci mogą spokojnie dożywać emerytury, niż ratować kraj, który owych niektórych wspie...  
    — Daj spokój — przerwał mu mutant, wyraźnie zirytowany. — Nigdy nie prosiłem o stanowisko przy Folteście. Wiele razy wyrażałem moją irytację wplątaniem w sprawy państwa. Setki razy oznajmiałem, że odejdę. To król się upierał.  
    — Bo ci ufał — wysyczał jadowicie Roche. — Nawet w sprawie tych elfów w Wyzimie. I jakżeś mu odpłacił?  
    — W sprawie Zakonu Płonącej Róży elfy miały po prostu, jak się okazało, rację — przytomnie zauważył wiedźmin. — Zapytaj Talara, jeśli jakimś trafem jeszcze nie wierzysz.  
    — Unikasz odpowiedzi — wytknął Vernon. — Prawda, srawda, w opowieść zawsze trzeba uwierzyć, zawsze trzeba zaufać, jeśli się okaże prawdziwa, to tym wygodniej. Jakżeś mu odpłacił za to zaufanie?  
    Pytanie było zresztą najzupełniej poważne, nawet w pewien sposób dręczące – w pewien sposób, bo szef Pasów, jednostki może zdelegalizowanej, lecz nadal działającej, miał zwykle znacznie lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż rozmyślania nad motywacjami Geralta. Skoro jednak nadarzała się okazja, to owszem, chętnie usłyszałby wyjaśnienie, jak można zdradzić człowieka, który nas podźwignął, dał pozycję, który był naszym królem – dobrze, może nie był, może wiedźmin nie uznawał żadnych aliansów ni seniorów, nadal jednak, był królem, a podał nam rękę, zapewnił opiekę, pozycję, lata spokojnego życia.  
    To, oczywiście, była też pieśń o życiu Roche'a. I ten nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o nieposłuszeństwie. Geralt ot tak, po prostu, uznał zaś, że woli elfy. Czy po prostu: że elfy są mu bardziej przydatne we własnej wędrówce. Na Foltesta machnął ręką; przestał mu wystarczać, to zostawił pamięć o nim za sobą, jak stary płaszcz.  
    To nie było uczciwe postawienie kwestii, Roche zdawał sobie sprawę. Wiedźmin oczywiście próbował jakoś wyjaśnić królobójstwo, wiedźmin faktycznie raczej unikał dworu niźli go wykorzystywał... Ale to nie była też całkiem nieprawda, kłamstwo stworzone w chwili gniewu, wiec owszem, Vernon więcej niż chętnie poznałby wyjaśnienie.  
    Co, rzecz jasna, nie było mu dane. Geralt owszem westchnął, przewrócił oczami, potarł kark w zaambarasowaniu i ewidentnie przymierzał się do udzielenia jakiejś odpowiedzi, pewnikiem nawet poważnej, jednak w tym momencie Iorweth zajęczał coś przez majaki, skutecznie ściągając na siebie uwagę.  
    — Idzie noc — przypomniała trzeźwo kobieta. — Daleko nie zajedziemy. Lepiej już nam tutaj zostać, Nilfgaardczycy raczej z posiłkami nie wrócą, skoro to sprawa wewnętrzna, to teraz kombinują, jak umknąć przed pytaniami Emhyra. Roche jak Roche, spiskowiec, tylko medali się za niego spodziewać, ale elf przecież jednym z dowódców armii Doliny Pontaru jest. Wytłumaczyć się z porwania generałów sojusznika to nieco cięższa sprawa.  
    — On nie jest generałem — syknął agent, po trosze w odruchu urażonej dumy, po trosze w imię precyzji danych. — Podpułkownikiem tylko. Wszystkie państwa, poza może Cesarstwem, groziły zerwaniem stosunków z Saskią, gdyby tego terrorystę zrobiła generałem. Mordował cywilów po każdej możliwej stronie granicy.  
    — Cóż — beztrosko napomknęła Telina — w tym tempie, to za rok-dwa nie będzie żadnych innych państw poza Cesarstwem i problem sam się rozwiąże.  
    — Właśnie ani trochę, właśnie się pogorszy — poprawił wiedźmin. — Bo szanse na to, że Nilfgaard z jakiegoś sentymentalnego powodu pozostawi na świecie wolne Vergen – czy Dol Blathannę – są zerowe. Dla nieludzi, zwłaszcza dla elfów, to jeszcze gorzej, mieli kilku przeciwników, słabych, skłóconych wewnętrznie, a będą mieli jednego, potężnego i doskonale zorganizowanego. W walce o wolność z królestwami Północy mają szansę, choćby nikłą – z Cesarstwem nie mają żadnych.  
    — Ślicznieś to wyłożył — wtrącił Roche. — Szkoda tylko, że twoi spiczastouszaci przyjaciele nie pomyśleli o tym tak z dwie wojny temu.  
    Geralt westchnął, ciężko, długo, z przenikającym do szpiku znużeniem.  
    — Dwie wojny temu sytuacja wyglądała całkiem inaczej – wygrana Nilfgaardu, całkowita wygrana, zdawała się niemożliwa. Dwie wojny temu nie mieli nic, więc byle ochłap, kawałek ziemi, własna brygada – takie nic przecież, pozwolenie, by przelewali krew za cudzą sprawę – wszystko to było postępem. Teraz mają coś jakby wolne państwo.. — zawahał się. — To akurat powinieneś łatwo zrozumieć: byli zdesperowani, gotowi chwycić brzytwę, byleby mieć nadzieję. Ona może nie miała podstaw politycznych, ale pozwalała przetrwać kolejny dzień — głos mu złagodniał. — Miłość idei czyni ślepym nawet bez desperacji. A oni byli w rozpaczy. Ja tego nie czuję — stwierdził z naciskiem — ale ty powinieneś.  
    Vernon prychnął. Sarknął. Żachnął się nawet, bardzo teatralnie. Koniec końców jednak nie zwerbalizował swojego sprzeciwu wobec... czegoś. Sam nie wiedział, czego do końca, bo różnica między terrorystą a szefem oddziałów specjalnych jest, fakt faktem, nie aż tak wielka. On, oczywiście, miał za sobą dotąd państwo, państwa jednak zbrakło, a dalej robił to samo, teraz w ruchu oporu. Nie, nie zamierzał zajmować szkół ani szpitali, lecz wypowiedź wiedźmina była zbyt uniwersalna, by dotyczyć konkretnie Iorwetha, polemizowanie zaś z samą ideą partyzantki w obecnej sytuacji nie byłoby najrozsądniejsze. Porównanie nadal irytowało, rzecz jasna.  
    — 'naczy, rzeczywiście macie wspólne interesy, jak Geralt mówił — podsumowało dziewczę nieuważnie, znad watażki, którego próbowało uspokoić czarami. — Kolejny argument za moją propozycją. A teraz, panowie filozofowie, lećcie znaleźć wśród tych zwałów trupów coś do jedzenia, napalcie w kominku i w ogóle, czujcie się jak w domu. Bo ja gotować ani sprzątać tego waszego burdelu — sądząc z gestów, miała na myśli zwłoki — nie zamierzam.  
   

   
Sprzątać nie zamierzał też Roche, również Geralt niespecjalnie się kwapił, zwłaszcza, że wymagałoby to trochę roboty, nie mogli przecież tak prosto ciapnąć ciał przez okno, nawet jeśli w okolicy od wieków nie widziano podróżnego. W związku z czym kolację zjedli w przestronnej kuchni, gdzie akurat nie był się schronił żaden z Nilfgaardczyków. Jedli na kamiennej podłodze – nie chciało się im przenosić stołu i innych mebli z jadalni – przy wielkimi kominku z rożnem, wyjątkowo nowoczesnym, przystosowanym nawet do obracania przez małe psiaki. Zwierzaków brakło: najwyraźniej szlachcicowi szkoda było targać je na zimną, barbarzyńską Północ. Czy jak tam Czarni o wszystkim poza Cesarstwem myśleli.  
    Kilka zwłok z pomieszczeń po drodze zrzucili do lochów, kiedy już Telina ustabilizowała elfa na tyle, by mogła go z wiedźminem przenieść do sypialni Gaspara, umyć, przebrać. Vernon, skupiony na szukaniu jakiegoś wygodnego ubrania oraz broni – nie zamierzał wracać przez kraj w lnianej koszuli oraz wystrzępionych portkach skazańca – odmówił stanowczo jakiejkolwiek pomocy.  
    — Też mi dżentelmen — marudziła teraz dziewczyna, z apetytem zajadając się udkiem kurczaka.  
    Cesarski hrabia zadekował się na tym odludziu z całym dworem, pełną spiżarką i wręcz nadmiarową piwniczką win. Agent nie jadł tak dobrze nie tylko od czasu złapania, ale od początku wojny. Albo i dłużej. W perspektywie miał spędzenie nocy na porządnej pościeli, wśród perfum, biżuterii, strojów i klamotów – w sypialni jednej z faworyt szlachetki, znaczy – tuż za sobą zaś to odcięcie od sznura, nadal choć słabiej, pokrywające mu wszechświat warstewką piękna, różowości tudzież entuzjazmu. Na sobie miał wyciągnięte z szafy jaśnie pana jedwabne czarne pantalony oraz granatowy, luźny dublet; wszystko szalenie wygodne.  
    Ujmując rzec krótko, życie majaczyło się mu jako całkiem znośne. Nie można w końcu wiecznie być ponurym, cierpiącym patriotą.  
    — Nie jestem dżentelmenem, tylko szefem oddziałów specjalnych. Wbrew temu, co piszą w romansidłach, to się raczej nie pokrywa — odparł, samemu zagłębiając zęby w piersi kurczęcia.  
    Kobieta prychnęła perlistym, wzmocnionym winem śmiechem, odsłaniając przez moment pełen rząd równych zębów. Włosy, teraz rozpuszczone, wpadały jej do oczu, tłuszcz spływał wzdłuż nadgarstka i niżej, po przedramieniu, jakimś nieuważnym ruchem ubrudziła sobie nim dekolt i próbowała go zetrzeć, nadal wśród śmiechu, znalezioną w którymś z prywatnych pokojów batystową chusteczką.  
    Życie, pomyślał leniwie Roche – bardzo leniwie i powoli, tak, żeby w myśli złapać, zamknąć zarówno Telinę teraz, jak ciepło kominka obok, trzask polan, zapach jedzenia, alkohol musujący w żyłach – jest jednak zdecydowanie znośną rzeczą.  
    — Tu jest tyle wszystkiego — opowiadała kobieta z przejęciem, które jeszcze bardziej upodabniało ją do dziecka — jedzenie, wino, pieniądze – i biżuteria! I suknie! I perfumy, gdybyście je tylko zobaczyli – takie śliczne flakoniki, zielone, niebieskie, czerwone, a inne rżnięte w krysztale, złote puderniczki, a w nich takie delikatne puszki, takie delikatne jak... jak małe kotki, zupełnie, jakby się w ich sierści dłonie zanurzyło... Puder taki bieluchny, jak śnieg zupełnie — aż ją zatkało na moment. — I suknie, szkoda, żeście nie widzieli tych sukien, nigdy bym sobie nawet nie wyobraziła, że na świecie jest tyle aż tak pięknych rzeczy! Ja... Muszę wam pokazać! Zaraz przymierzę! — zawołała, zrywając się na równe nogi.  
    Geralt chwycił ją za rękę.  
    — Nie mamy czasu ani miejsca — szepnął, bardzo, bardzo łagodnie — żeby to brać. Spakujemy prowiant, pieniądze, może trochę lekkiej biżuterii, flakonik perfum, jeśli chcesz, ale reszta będzie musiała tu zostać. Chłopi najwyżej rozszabrują, o ile przed powrotem Nilfgaardczyków znajdą miejsce – powiemy im, dobrze?  
    Dziewczyna natychmiast posmutniała. Chociaż smutek nie był może dobrym słowem: raczej stałe, wiele razy ćwiczone rozczarowanie wypełniło jej rysy.  
    — A nie możemy — zaproponowała po chwili ciszy — chociaż czego zakopać? Tej biżuterii na przykład? I wrócić, jak... jak już będzie po wszystkim?  
    — Nie mamy czasu. Jutro z samego rana musimy wyruszyć, teraz jeszcze się zapakujemy... Przykro mi — dodał ciepło. — Też bym wolał, ale tamci wrócą. Poza tym, Iorweth nie ma szans bez lekarza. Nie możemy zostać. Też bym chciał — powtórzył, przyciągając Telinę do siebie, sadzając na kolanach.  
    Vernonowi zrobiło się autentycznie szkoda małej. Życie całe z niej uszło, chociaż trzymała fason, chociaż opowiadała, że w sumie flakonik perfum to jest znacznie więcej niż kiedykolwiek planowała mieć, co dopiero takich w krysztale rżniętych, że w takim razie pomogą jej tę jedną suknię wybrać, że trzeba będzie jutro z rana konie cesarskie rozpuścić, żeby nie zdechły z głodu...  
    — Tak właściwie, to my i tak będziemy się w ślimaczym tempie wlekli. Możemy równie dobrze te konie wziąć, objuczyć trochę i u tej mojej znajomej dobytek zostawić — zaproponował agent. — To uczciwa kobieta, odda wam, nieważne, za rok czy dwadzieścia lat wrócicie.  
    Wiedźmin posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie.  
    — Mamy podróżować z orszakiem godnym kurtyzany przez ogarnięty wojną kraj?  
    Roche przewrócił oczami.  
    — Nie przez kraj. To jest jeden dzień drogi stąd. Z rannym — jakoś się nie mógł przemówić, by wymówić imię — w takim stanie, że i tak nawet kłusem nie podgonicie. I bez przesady, po prostu weźmiemy z dwa-trzy konie, więcej zapasów, wszystko z porządnym stosunkiem wartości do wagi, kobiece drobiazgi dla naszej damy — mówiąc to, spróbował wykonać coś na kształt dwornego ukłonu. — Kilka fantów się zostawi u Lydii – mojej znajomej – jako prezent, w ramach podziękowań, bo ona oficjalnej zapłaty nie weźmie, nie ma mowy, za kilka innych drobiazgów opłacisz chłopa jakiego, by ci do Vergen z listem skoczył, elfy przecież w te pędy przyjadą po swojego bohatera, problem się wam rozwiąże, posiedzicie z nim tydzień, zamiast miesiąca, elfom chyba już ufacie, że go pod samiutkie okna Saskii odstawią...  
    — Tydzień też będzie za długo — mruknęła Telina, wyraźnie jednak ożywiona. — Geralt, prooooszę, przecież nic się nie stanie – jeden dzień drogi? Za linią frontu? W okolicy zupełnie praktycznie dokumentnie całkiem bezludnej? A gdybyś widział te suknie, poczekaj, zaraz ci pokażę...  
    Wiedźmin się opierał, co oczywiście mogło mieć tylko jeden finał: dziewczyna poleciała po fatałaszki, przyniosła całe stosy, zaczęła przymierzać, suknie, spódnice, kubraki, haftowane bluzki oraz kaftany, długie, atłasowe rękawiczki, koronkowe czy skórzane mitenki, kołnierze, mankiety, pasy, taftę, aksamity, jedwabie, z pięćdziesiąt kolorów, pięćdziesiąt przebrań, pięćdziesiąt twarzy. Roche dopowiadał z kąta odpowiednie komplementy („ślicznie ci ten niebieski podkreśla koloru oczu... o, a ten krój doskonale robi talię!"), dolewając wszystkim wina – i w końcu Geralt, jak to wiedźmin, krystalicznie trzeźwy, sklął ich oboje w żywy kamień, poszedł na górę, na odchodnym rzucając, że proszę bardzo, ale będą sami to wszystko pakowali, ruszają zaś skoro świt.  
    Ubrania leżały rozwłóczone po całej kuchni. Tworząc całkiem w sumie miękkie posłanie, bo szlachetka był z głębokiego południa, z samego serca Cesarstwa, więc przed klimatem Północy jego dwór chronił się pelerynami, mufkami, kożuchami, baranicą...  
    Kobieta siedziała na jednym z takich płaszczy, akurat w połowie zmiany stroju (fioletowa jedwabna suknia z wielkimi, bufiastymi rękawami i gołymi ramionami, wycięta tak bardzo, że zaczynała się od biustu, ściśnięta w talii, bez przedłużonego gorsu, z luźniejszym, szerokim dołem), mocowała się z gorsetem, rzucając najgorsze obelgi pod adresem Geralta, że ją zostawia bez pomocy – wobec czego Vernon, choć nie dżentelmen, poczuł zew obowiązku, wstał nieco chwiejnie i ruszył na odsiecz białogłowie. Odsiecz się zakończyła w sposób do bólu przewidywalny: gorset, owszem, rozpięto, suknie zrzucono, ale i Roche'owi po drodze jakoś ubrań ubyło. Jego zdanie na temat życia za to z każdą minutą ulegało poprawie.

 

Wiedźmin obudził ich sporo przed świtem, oznajmiając, że nie są jeszcze spakowani, a poza tym to zła godzina dla gorączki, niech lepiej Telina posiedzi przy Iorwecie. Tylko żeby potem nie miała pretensji, jeśli jej co nie tak wezmą, trzeba było wieczorem chociaż jaki spis zrobić. Poza tym, przypomniał mężczyzna, należałoby przejrzeć dokumenty, najtajniejszą szkatułkę Gaspar d'Fritzburg zdołał zabrać z sobą, ale cała masa mniej istotnych papierów została, Talar na pewno będzie rad.  
    — Słusznieście zrobili, śpiąc... pozostając w kuchni — rzucił na odchodnym — tam na górze, mimo kominów, było zdecydowanie chłodniej.  
    I tą oto obojętnością zapewniwszy sobie wzbudzenie w kobiecie zazdrosnej, urażonej fascynacji, Geralt grzecznie wybył oporządzić konie.

 

  
Roche nie miał, w gruncie rzeczy, złudzeń, jak cała sprawa się skończy. Iorweth faktycznie był potrzebny ruchowi oporu żywy raczej niż martwy, faktycznie prowadzili rozmowy, bardzo aluzyjne, bardzo wstępne, ale zawszeć rozmowy, z Doliną Pontaru, faktycznie trzymanie w garści rannego bohatera Vergen – i faworyta władającej państewkiem Saskii, jak głosiła plotka, ballada ludowa oraz dane wywiadu – niewątpliwie stanowiłoby niezły argument negocjacyjny. Co prawda wiedźmin kategorycznie zabraniał traktowania swojego przyjaciela jako zakładnika, ale istnieje wiele ładniejszych nazw.  
    Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, Vernon właściwie był nawet skłonny się zgodzić na propozycję Teliny i zostać u Lydii z watażką, a potem ewentualnie odprowadzić go do nieludzkiej republiki. „Nawet skłonny" oznaczało w jego przypadku kilkanaście godzin protestów, uroczyste zaprzysięgania, że zabije pieprzonego skurwysyna, ledwie Geralt zniknie za zakrętem, wymienianie długich list dzieci, kobiet oraz starców niewinnych, pomordowanych przez Scoia'tael. Wiedźmin rzecz zniósł ze spokojem godnym kamieni, to raczej dziewczyna prychała, warczała, fukała i prezentowała ogólne zadziwienie ludzką podłością, bo żeby jakieś warunki stawiać tym, którzy nam ledwie onegdaj życie uratowali, to już naprawdę szczyty!  
    Geralt nie brał udziału w ich słownych przepychankach także dlatego, że miał inne rzeczy do roboty. Ogólne uporządkowanie życia, na przykład, w którym to porządkowaniu się mieściło, a jakże, upychanie kobiecych fatałaszków po każdej dostępnej komorze, kufrze czy schowku. A trochę tych schowków było: ta prywatna lecznica miała dwa piętra, strych, piwnice, pomniejsze zabudowania gospodarskie, spory sad, ogródek warzywny, staw z rybami, park... Nawet dowódca Pasów nie mógł powstrzymać Świątyni przed wydaleniem znajomej, z pewnością jednak wiedział, jak choć częściowo wynagrodzić przyjaciółce stratę – ten kawał ziemi dostała praktycznie za bezcen, w ramach królewskiego nadania.  
    Robienie ze przechowalnię szeptusze ni trochę nie przeszkadzało, księgę zielarską, zostawioną w pośpiechu przez maga Nilfgaardu, przyjęła z wdzięcznością, podobnie jak dobre, mocne sukno, papier, takie praktyczne przedmioty. Biżuterii ani strojów nie chciała, przeszkadzałyby w pracy. Zresztą, ze stanu kapłańskiego wyrzucono lekarkę właśnie za skromne życie. A raczej za próbę zmuszenia matki wielebnej do posmakowania owej cnoty.  
    Łowca potworów, widząc żywy przykład legendarnego etosu, w którego istnienie przestał już, jak wyznał, wierzyć, bo jednorożce, smoki, no, to się może trafić, ale etos zawodowy?, więc widząc tak rzadkie zjawisko, roztkliwił się, podzielił z lekarką zapasem wiedźmińskich eliksirów, po czym przesiedział pół wieczora melancholijnie zadumany nad stawem.  
    Następnego dnia, przy kolacji, którą goście jedli sami, w trójkę – Lydii przywieziono połamanego włościanina – był już jednak w swoim zwykłym nastroju. Znaczy, dalej melancholijny, ale już się od wszelkiej odpowiedzialności wymigujący.  
    — Przestańcie wreszcie aktorzyć — przerwał Roche'owi kolejną przemowę na temat potworności Wiewiórek. — Oboje — dodał do tryumfującej Teliny. — Jeśli faktycznie nie zdzierżysz Iorwetha, Vernon, nawet dla dobra ruchu oporu, to trudno, przełożę odjazd. Nilfgaard blokadę postawił na drodze, polowanie generałowie szykują, nie ma mowy, by chłopi przeszli z listem – do Doliny Pontaru wieści najwcześniej za tydzień-dwa wyślemy, kiedy już możni tego świata swoje tańce odprawią, tak że mi to niewygodnie... Ale zostanę. Tylko jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć w ten twój nagły uwiąd miłości ojczyzny. Jesteś jednym z bodajże pięciu ludzi w całej Temerii w ogóle znających to pojęcie.  
    — Liczysz Talara? — zdumiał się agent.  
    — Vernon, ja potrzebuję odpowiedzi. Teraz. Jasnej i konkretnej. Rozumiem, że się targujesz, ale to nie ze mną, to z delegacją republiki. Wiem, że targowanie się z krasnoludami to męka, tam jest wszakże jeszcze Saskia. Trzeźwa kobieta, owszem, lecz bardzo uczciwa. Wynagrodzi ci.  
    — Nie wiem, czy konieczność opiekowania się tym skurwysynem cokolwiek mi wynagrodzi. Całego żelaza Mahakamu może być mało.  
    Białowłosy wojownik westchnął ciężko. Zapatrzył się w zupę, jakby oczekiwał od gęstego – pysznego – rosołu odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania wszechświata. Rosół odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem równie ciężkim. I milczał.  
    Nawet czarodziejka przestała marudzić pod nosem o cudzej czarnej niewdzięczności. Cisza opadła na stół, opadła zasłoną najbardziej przypominającą kir. Nie, żeby szefowie oddziałów specjalnych specjalnie czuli byli na tego typu nieme wyrzuty – doprawdy, Geralt z pannicą mogliby się wiele nauczyć w tej materii od takiej jednej szlachcianki, całkiem przekonanej, durna, że dowódca Pasów ją kocha, podczas gdy jemu chodziło jedynie o przewały jej męża; tamta to miała spojrzenie, jak wreszcie się połapała, wzór niemego wyrzutu stanowić by mogła.  
    Nie, sumienie Roche'a nadal spało spokojnie. To chłodna kalkulacja polityczna jeno nakazała mu w końcu jęknąć męczeńsko, wyliczyć wiedźminowi wszystkie jego długi, oznajmić, że wpędzają go do grodu, przedstawić straszliwy obraz Temerii rozdziobanej przez kruki, wrony, harpie tudzież inne powietrzne tałatajstwo – i się zgodzić, oczywiście, bo czy ja ci czegokolwiek odmówiłem, Geralt, ślicznie się to dla mnie zresztą skończyło, no ale niech stracę, znowu, napiszą mi na nagrobku, że tutaj leży taki, co to ufał mutantom, nieludziom, a zwłaszcza łowcom potworów...  
    Dziewczę, najwyraźniej znudzone (albo z poduszczenia wiedźmina), zawisło mu na szyi, skutecznie zamykając usta.  
    — Och, przywieziemy ci pamiątki z Cesarstwa! — szczebiotało z przesadną słodyczą.  
    — Głowy kilku możnowładców? — zapytał z nadzieją.  
    — Nie wiem, czy możnowładców. Ale pewnie nas spokojnie nie puszczą, wiec owszem, zrobimy małą... dywersję — mruknął Geralt. — Policz to sobie jako zysk polityczny.  
    — Zysk polityczny? Też mi coś, to raczej ułuda polityczna...  
    Kolejną dyskusję przerwało dopiero kilka godzin później wejście Lydii, kategorycznie stwierdzającej, że mają zaprzestać swarów, bo cały dom słyszy, a ona ma tutaj chorych do pielęgnowania. Niech idą lepiej spać albo się chędożyć w dowolnej konfiguracji; tolerancyjna z niej kobieta jest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Skoro tyle zrobiliśmy przerwy i tyle zmieniliśmy, to możem powyjaśniać:** to jest nadal nie dość dobre, tylko nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek dla mnie będzie dość dobre, a skoro ktoś, jak się okazało, to czyta (spoza grona ludzi, którzy mają wszystko już na mailu i się nimi nie muszę martwić), to jednak wypada skończyć.
> 
> No i Heidegger und Kierkegaard (użycie ich nazwisk w grze jako haseł umożliwia mi, nawiasem, twierdzenie, że Scoia'tael w grze/Iorweth może być widziane jako świadoma, celowy obecny w dziele traktat o niemożności tragedii albo byciu-ku-śmierci, albo paru innych rzeczach, bo przecież twórców się powołali na autorów koncepcji, na pewno, by zostawić klucz do interpretacji. na pewno). Któż się by panom oparł?
> 
> Albo raczej: to jest dobre kryptoporno (jak nazywa rzecz C.) albo moja pornografia emocjonalna. Poprawiano na tyle, by kompozycyjnie wyglądało sensownie. By jakiś zamysł wyższy, metafora, rozrywka (cudza, nie moja, znaczy), cokolwiek przez to prześwitywało. Jest poprawione, na ile mła umie teraz poprawić; opisy są dalej w fazie eksperymentu, na przykład, więc w nich zgrzyta wiele i nawet wiem, co, jeno jeszcze naprawić nie umiem. Oczywiście sama sytuacja nadal jest wymyślona, jak i większość fabuł, fików, wszystkiego, dla przyjemności mojej, nie dla realizmu. Bądźmy szczerzy, realizm co do szczegółów nie służy literaturze.
> 
> Pornografia dla mła, self-indulgent, wszystkie cechy rzeczonych. Puchowa kołderka i fantazja spod przymkniętych powiek, trzymana, by zasnąć. Kakao i kołderka; straszliwie odległe od realizmu, znaczy, bo wszyscy wiemy, jak często życie daje puchowe kołderki lub kakao. Może tego potrzebuję; u licha, a A. i Z. twierdzą, że też mają z drobiazgu... z pornografii emocjonalnej na kilkadziesiąt tysięcy słów... sporo przyjemności.
> 
> Tak, to wszystko truizmy, ale ostatnio coś czuję potrzebę wyłuszczania truizmów. Mam może wyrzuty sumienia, takie polskie, z dawania sobie przyjemności.
> 
>  **Varia bardzo różnościowe:** U. Eco w swoim felietonie o pornografii zauważył ironicznie, jak to żaden inny gatunek nie odtwarza z takim pietyzmem drobiazgów, nawet tych nieistotnych dla - ekhm - fabuły. Zabawna rzecz. Ale to chyba cecha spojrzenia nie tylko erotycznego, zawłaszczającego, uprzedmiotawiającego samo przez się, tego spojrzenia fetyszysty, to jest też np. cecha narracji poetyckiej czy w ogóle artystycznej, metafory. Spojrzenie na rzecz w nowym świetle, z niezwykłym pietyzmem i delikatnością, tak, by zauważyć każdą zmarszczkę na powierzchni blatu. Dla poezji pejzażu, tej bardziej opisowej to niemal podstawowe narzędzie, jak chwilę pomyśleć.
> 
> Fetysz erosa i fetysz poezji, muzy. Cóż, niewątpliwie oba stanowią problem i dewiację dla liberalnego społeczeństwa.
> 
> Tak, właśnie znaleźliśmy połączenie między esencją sztuki, udziwnienia, chwytu, a pornografią. A wszystko to, by się usprawiedliwić, jakoś, chociaż nie mam za co. Ups. Labirynt mojego myślenia mnie zdumiewa niekiedy.
> 
> Jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek chciałby interpretować fiki, jakiś przyszły antropolog czy kulturoznawca, to _Maska i oko_ jest dobrym kluczem. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Z największymi i najserdeczniejszymi podziękowaniami dla zielennej, A., F/SiX i your-biohazardous-friend.**

Tym oto sposobem, pożegnawszy rano znajomych (Telinę z pewnym żalem, wiedźmina z ostentacyjną urazą), Roche musiał stawić czoła sytuacji. Żadnych osłon, żadnych wyparć, żadnych odwracających uwagę sporów. Był za to pieprzony Iorweth, majaczący w sypialni na pięterku. Nie w izbie chorych, bo medyczka, nauczona doświadczeniem ostatnich lat, nie umieszczała pacjentów potencjalnie kontrowersyjnych w salach na parterze, tam, gdzie mogliby ich zobaczyć postronni.  
    W owej sypialni, przestronnym pomieszczeniu o bielonych ścianach, poza wyposażeniem medycznym, mieściły się także takie wygody jak tajne schodki, prowadzące do ukrytego wyjścia, zwijana drabinka oraz przynajmniej dwa schowki, jeden za szafą, a drugi w podłodze, obok komina.  
    Poza szafą – pełną bielizny, pościeli, misek, bandaży, medykamentów, nikomu nie chciałoby się ciągle latać po nie na dół – jedno łóżko, niskie, szerokie, długie, o grubej, wytrzymałej ramie; kilka jasnych, prostych krzeseł z oparciami i podnóżki do nich („trochę wygody", tłumaczyła szeptucha, „jest też czuwającym potrzebne, dolegliwości kręgosłupa mogą starość w piekło zamienić"; były to więc najwygodniej profilowane krzesła, na jakich Vernon siedział w życiu), jedna szafka na rzeczy osobiste chorych. Na ścianie wisiała poręcz, pomocna w rehabilitacji. Kępy suszonych ziół wisiały pod sufitem, napełniając pokój przyjemną, podobno nie tylko odprężającą, ale i jakoś pomagają w zdrowieniu, wonią. Okno, poza zamykaną w specjalnych razach kratą, miało grube, dębowe okiennice oraz szeroki parapet, gdyby rekonwalescenci chcieli odpocząć przy powietrzu, a z jakichś powodów nie mogli jeszcze wyjść na dwór.  
    Ujmując rzecz krótko: chorzy mieli u Lydii warunki, jakie oferowało jedynie parę ośrodkach czarodziejskich, ewentualnie największe świątynie. Roche może nie mógł zabijać matek przełożonych, mógł jednak dokonać kilku przewałów na korzyść znajomej. Przewałów absolutnie nie godzących w dobro dynastii, oczywiście. Właściwie, to nawet nie były przewały, a fałszywe łapówki za załatwienie spraw już załatwionych, brane jedynie od pomniejszych skurwysynów. Zresztą, zganił się Roche, po cóż o tym myśleć? Grunt, że lecznica działała bez nacisków politycznych czy religijnych, jedynie wedle woli znachorki. Owa wola obejmowała co prawda opiekę nad istotami, których ambicją było przebicie sponsorowi lecznicy krtani strzałą, ale wypominanie takich światopoglądowych drobiazgów bliskim ludziom jest okropnym faux-pas. Co kogo bowiem obchodzi, na przykład, że ojcem chrzestnym jego dziecka jest agent Temerii, a kolega ze szkolnej ławy szpieguje dla Nilfgaardu?  
    O tym także, o złotych czasach Foltesta, balach, przyjęciach u ambasadora, zakulisowych rozgrywkach, władzy rosnącej z każdym rokiem, lepiej było nie myśleć, upomniał się wściekle Roche. Marzenia nie zmienią rzeczywistości.  
    Rzeczywistością byłego dowódcy Pasów była chwilowo znajoma, przejęta dowódcą Wiewiórek, ów dowódca, majaczący, jako się rzekło, na pięterku oraz fakt, że Vernon przysiągł się terrorystą zająć. Ba, Geralt, mutant obyty, wymógł też na agencie niemal-a-obietnicę, iż ten nie spróbuje, korzystając z zamroczenia watażki, wydobyć żadnych istotnych strategicznie informacji.  
    Nie, żeby szefowie oddziałów specjalnych czuli choć cień inklinacji ku dotrzymaniu przyrzeczeń. Zwłaszcza niemal-a-danych. Wobec czego Roche, wziąwszy ze sobą stos dokumentów z hrabiowskiego posterunku, posiedział przy łóżku elfa ładne kilka godzin, słuchając jednym uchem, czy przypadkiem jakieś informacje strategiczne nie padną. Nie padły. Lydia ziołami wprowadziła rannego w stan uśpienia zbyt głębokiego, by pojawiały się klasyczne majaki. Chory zaczynał mamrotać, skamleć czy krzyczeć jedynie pod koniec działania dawki.  
    Mimo wszystko Vernon złapał parę zwykłych drobiazgów, imiona przyjaciół, wrogów (w tym własne), trochę nieudanych, a najwyraźniej ważnych akcji, parę partyzanckich fiksacji, ucieczka, zdrada, mróz, jedzenie. I kilka drobiazgów mniej zwykłych, w tym najdziwniejsze: tamten parę razy wołał matkę w południowotemerskim dialekcie. Co otwierało mile pole w trakcie przesłuchań, dotknięcie spraw rodzinnych zwykle boli...  
    Właściwie, przypominał sobie raz po raz mężczyzna, szanse, że kiedykolwiek dane mu będzie przesłuchiwać dowódcę Wiewiórek, były bliskie zeru. Prędzej sam zginie, walcząc za Temerię, a jeśli nawet wyżyje, to różne rzeczy mawiano o Saskii, żadna z nich jednak nie wskazywała na bezwzględność, której trzeba, by oddać kochanka w ręce katów.  
    Trudno, trzeba mieć w życiu jakieś hobby, kwitował pod nosem Vernon, przewracając karty dokumentów (rachunek od fryzjera był zdecydowanie za wysoki, zwłaszcza pamiętając o pewnej... stateczności, panującej na dworze Emhyra; sugerował przewał). W ramach rzeczonego hobby uspokajał uśpionego watażkę, niskim, stałym, ciepłym głosem szepcząc kojące frazy; melodyjnie, aż słowa przypominały gęsto splątaną tkaninę dźwięków, szmer. Powoli przeczesywał terroryście włosy, kołującym, przypominającym przeplatanie ruchem, gestem, którym elfki zaplatają włosy dzieciom. Co stanowi małą ceremonię w świąteczny dzień tygodnia i jest jednym z głównych obrządków rodzinnej czułości, pachnącej wolnym od obowiązków czasem, ciastem, chlebem, wspólnym śpiewem, zabawą. Bardzo silna, trwała siatka skojarzeniowa.  
    — Ciaran? — wymamrotał na wpół pytająco chory, za którymś razem, gdy działanie mikstur osłabło i niemal przeszedł do przytomności.  
    No tak, rany, majaki, gorączka, wszystko to stanowiło codzienność partyzantów. I ktoś przecież w takich razach przy Iorwecie bywał, ktoś go leczył, ktoś zmieniał okłady na głowie, ktoś pilnował, a ilu naprawdę zaufanych ludzi może mieć buntownik?  
    Inna rzecz, że sporo osób wolałoby rozdzielić funkcję militarną od tej osobistej – i byłyby to osoby wcale rozsądne. Skoro watażka tego nie uczynił, to cóż, być może nie mógł. To świadczyłoby zaś albo o rosnącej paranoi i niestabilności psychicznej, albo o opozycji i niepokojach w komandach. Dusza w agencie zatrzepotała skrzydełkami z radości. Na zewnątrz wszakże Roche zamruczał, kreśląc palcami na skórze rannego, nieuważnie, znad papierów, skomplikowane linie wzdłuż potylicy, skroni, czoła:  
    — Tak, tak, ciii, to ja, jestem tutaj, jestem przy tobie. Wszystko jest dobrze. Wszystko już będzie dobrze, jestem.

 

  
    — Biedactwo — westchnęła Lydia, pojawiwszy się, by zmienić opatrunki.  
    Roche podniósł głowę. Kobieta siedziała na brzegu łóżka, biała, ceramiczna misa pełna gorących ziół leżała obok. Migotliwy płomień świec oświetlał płowe włosy szeptuchy, ciasno związane na karku w nieduży węzeł (przy wyrzucaniu ze stanu kapłańskiego ogolono jej głowę), jej wielkie, zielone oczy, długie, jaśniutkie rzęsy, które zdawały się żarzyć, łagodny podbródek, krągłe kości policzkowe, szerokie czoło. Gęste, grube, teraz w skupienie zmrużone brwi. Zmarszczki wokół ust, oczu – od uśmiechu, mówią, ale cóż to znaczy, skoro gdy zabraknie ci łez, śmiej się? Postarzała się, pomyślał agent ze ściśniętym sercem, znużyła.  
    Znał Lydię jeszcze z dzieciństwa, też pochodziła z najuboższej warstwy społeczeństwa, aczkolwiek miała to szczęście, że jej matka swoje skromne dochody czerpała z szycia, nie z nierządu, a ojciec zginął za kraj, nie był nieznany. Niemniej, wychowali się w jednej dzielnicy, wśród biedoty, podzielonej tak ścisłą hierarchią, że tytuły arystokracji wyglądały przy tym na dziecinną zabawę.  
    Kobieta zawsze była tą odważną, występującą w imię słabszych, gotową walczyć nawet z starszymi chłopakami w obronie ofiar – na przykład o parę lat młodszego syna kurwy. Albo nieludzkich dzieci, notorycznie zaczepianych przez lokalnych łobuziaków. Albo panien w ciąży, które nie mogły przejść ulicami bez gwizdów, śmiechów, bez oberwania błotem.  
    Biedactwa. No tak, wszyscy byli dla niej biedactwami, do ochrony, wykarmienia, wyleczenia, ogrzania przy kominku. Jakby to mogło pomoc, jakby to mogło rozwiązać wszystkie problemy – chociaż Vernon wiedział, że Lydia zdaje sobie sprawę z niepełności takich rozwiązań, po prostu je woli od zmieniania świata mordem i pożogą.  
    Czyli właściwie jej zachowanie nie powinno zaskakiwać długoletnich znajomych, ale jednak Roche poczuł coś dziwnie bliskiego irytacji. Albo zazdrości. Oto jego osobista – cóż, praktycznie, jak na te warunki, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności, traktując słowo lekko a szeroko i tak dalej – przyjaciółka współczuje jego osobistemu zaprzysięgłemu wrogowi!  
    — Słucham? — bąknął wobec tego.  
    — No, porządnie go załatwili... Ja wiem, to dowódca Scoia'tael, cały kraj go szukał, ale jednak... tyle złamań, poparzeń, widać ślady podwieszania, podtopienia, musieli go rozciągnąć przynajmniej kilka razy... Biedactwo — powtórzyła, przemywając watażce czoło.  
    — Żadne biedactwo, skurwysyn — oznajmił autorytatywnie agent.  
    Przez moment panowała cisza. Lydia sprawiała wrażenie całkowicie pochłoniętej czynnościami medycznymi, moczeniem bandaży, sprawdzaniem starych opatrunków, usuwaniem zanieczyszczeń, badaniem zakażenia. Jeden z uczniów, z którymi mieszkała, pomagał jej przy przewracaniu rannego i zmianie pościeli.  
    — Wiem, że ty z nimi walczyłeś — westchnęła po kilku minutach kobieta. — Rozumiem.  
    Roche przeżył moment zawahania. W końcu nie powinien – a może właśnie? – potem jednak zmęczenie ostatnich dni, fakt, że jego też nieco pobito i nieco przesłuchiwano, że nieco czuł już sznur na szyi, wreszcie cały ten rok od utraty niepodległości, zakładanie ruchu oporu, żebranie przed dawnymi wrogami, upokarzające uśmieszki dawnych sojuszników, wszystko to razem wzięte sprawiło, iż mężczyzna wybuchnął. Ładnym potokiem słów, jak rzadko się mu zdarzało – może dlatego, że to jednak Lydia – na zimno, z lodowatą, lodowatą furią, która napędzała go od rozbioru Temerii, śpiewała mu w kościach, pozwalała iść naprzód.  
    — Nic nie rozumiesz i dzięki bogom, że nic nie rozumiesz — wycedził. — Bo nie chciałbym, żebyś... Bo ja do dzisiaj pamiętam Dwórki, nigdy nie miewam koszmarów, ale to pamiętam. Zajęli wtedy szkołę pełną dzieciaków, kojarzysz na pewno sprawę. Najpierw urządzili rzezie w sąsiednich wioskach, a jak się okazało, że odziały są w pobliżu, to wzięli dzieci na zakładników... Oczywiście żądali naszego wycofania się, pierdolone Wiewiórki, nie mogliśmy – wierzysz mi, Lydia? Nie mogliśmy, bo naokoło już były popalone pola: spal chłopom wszystek zboże, okręg zimą zginie z głodu. Przecież nie dalibyśmy rady zabrać całej ludności cywilnej, tam zresztą były ich dzieci, ci ludzie na krok by się nie ruszyli...  
    Kobieta wpatrywała się teraz w niego, tylko w niego, chyba przejęta. Chciała coś wtrącić, lecz nie dał jej dość do głosu.  
    — Był szturm, szkoła się zapaliła, komando się zaczęło wycofywać, oczywiście osłaniając się dziećmi, oczywiście strzelając – wejść się nie dało, a przysięgam ci, nam już tylko o dzieci chodziło, no dobrze, nie patrz tak, nam jak nam, rodzicom – chłopi, którzy szli w ogień, żeby ratować swoje dzieci, poginęli od strzał... To było piekło, Lydia, Lydieczko. Myśmy weszli z oddziałami, sam te dzieci wynosiłem – i za każdym razem trzeba było pod osłoną, żeby łucznicy nie dopadli, bo im przecież bez różnicy, żołnierz, dziecko, Dh'oine to Dh'oine – a tam już wszędzie ogień był, czarno od dymu, a oni dalej byliby gotowi strzelać, byleby nas zabić, te dzieci tam się dusiły, ale gdzie to pierdolonych bojowników o wolność obchodzi... Nie mam dowodu, ale jestem pewien, że kilku się specjalnie przy dzieciakach ustawiło, żeby mieć nas jak na chędożonej strzelnicy.  
    Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Czułym, matczynym gestem, dobrym, spokojnym, takim, że gdyby pozwolił się dotknąć, to wiedział, iż na moment zapomni o wszystkim, jej dłoń zostanie dla niego centrum świata, harmonią sfer. Pachniała ziołami, ale pod nimi nadal przecież wyczułby zapach jej samej, tej dziewczynki z podłej dzielnicy, za którą jako malutki pędrak chował się przed prześladowcami. Mówiłaby to samo, z taką samą modulacją, choć głos się zestarzał. Na moment byłoby... dobrze.  
    Jak na przesłuchaniach. Chwycił ją za przegub, łagodnie odsunął palce od siebie, nim zdążyły opaść na ramię.  
    — Vernon... — zaczęła kobieta; pomocnik się był wyniósł, wiedziony słusznym instynktem.  
    Zaczęła i umilkła. Zacisnęła dłoń, prawie dotknęła tej jego; muśnięcie kłykci. Magia ciszy, magia spokoju, magia ciepła, jedzenia, komfortu, magia obecności. Jestem i cię nie zostawię, jestem i nie będziesz z tym wszystkim sam. Kłamstwa. W dobrej wierze wszakże.  
    — Potem — podjął Roche — musiałem rozmawiać z tymi ludźmi. Nie Iorweth, nie Wiewiórki. Ja, stary Gregory, inni żołnierze. Musieliśmy powiadomić... I ja musiałem patrzeć, musiałem ich przepraszać, bo – bo powinniśmy wejść inaczej — westchnął. — Jednego ojca odcięliśmy w stodole od sznura – i nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiliśmy, bo on miał troje dzieci jeszcze dzień wcześniej, rozumiesz? I wiesz, kto poza nami musiał to znieść? Okoliczni nieludzie. Oczywiście się bali, mieli wyrzuty sumienia – nic złego nie zrobili, ale powstała taka zadra i wiadomo było, że pozostanie, a to przecież zupełnie nie ich wina była. Tylko Iorweth puścił nieludzkie dzieci, od razu, to stworzyło taką przepaść, to rozłamało wszystkie wsie, rozumiesz? Wcześniej tam żyli razem, a teraz nieludzkie dzieci przeżyły, a ludzie swoje potracili.  
    Potoczył wzrokiem po pokoju, próbując uniknąć widoku łóżka. Lydia teraz tylko na niego patrzyła, nawet nie próbowała dotknąć.  
    — Widzisz, to jest jednak straszne skurwysyństwo. Że przemoc jednoczy katów, a dzieli ofiary. Przydatne mi w pracy, ale skurwysyństwo — westchnął. — Ci nieludzie się potem wstydzili podejść z kondolencjami. A ci ludzie zostali z bólem sami i też nie chcieli innych dzieci oglądać, a dzieci zaczęły się nieludzi bać... I ja to widziałem, musiałem tłumaczyć, przepraszać, radzić, żałować – ja, nie Iorweth. On sobie z komandem uciekł, jaśnie chędożony pan — dodał z pogardą.  
    Przez moment miał wrażenie, że kobieta chce zaprzeczyć, coś wtrącić, potem jednak prysło; tamta nawet nie zmieniała pozycji, tak bardzo skupiona. I nie wyglądało na to, by miała ponowić próbę kontaktu fizycznego, więc puścił jej nadgarstek. Ręka opadła całkiem bezwładnie, jak martwy przedmiot, Lydia nie poświęciła jej ani sekundy uwagi.  
    — A w tym wszystkim najzabawniejsze jest — parsknął śmiechem, szczerym, już od paru chwil miał ochotę, bo życie jednak bywa komiczne, a on jeszcze cztery dni temu miał dyndać na szubienicy — że któż, ach któż, napisał do króla Foltesta zaraz pierwszego dnia, że będzie pogrom... Przecież nie Wiewiórki, prawda? Ja pisałem i stary Gregory, goniec konie prawie zajechał, bo wyobrażał sobie – wiedział – co się szykuje, Foltest posłał ludzi, ledwie pismo dostał, bardzo się przydali, bo wieść obiegała okolicę... I wiesz, kto błagał tych zrozpaczonych mieszkańców, żeby nie zaczynali pogromu? Przecież nie Iorweth! Ja ich błagałem, ja i moi ludzie wchodziliśmy z butami w ich ludzki, normalny gniew...  
    Tak, pamiętał – goniec, młody chłopak, ile miał lat, siedemnaście? ale widział już z dwa wybuchy ludowej sprawiedliwości. Urodził się w zapalnym punkcie kraju, koło Jarugi. I on dotarł do stolicy w trzy dni, chociaż normalnie, mówiono, nie mniej jak pięć potrzeba. W środku nocy dotarł. Podobno samego króla obudził, że pilne, że trzeba oddziały słać teraz, dosłownie teraz.  
    — Niewiele to dało, wściekłość jest jak pożar, sąsiednie miejscowości się zajęły, posiłki jeszcze nie doszły, więc rozumiesz, nad ranem wyszedłem z tego piekła z tymi dziećmi na rękach, zaraz potem prosiłem ludzi, by nie szukali pomsty, chociaż, kurwa, mieli prawo, sam bym na ich miejscu szukał, ale krajowi ruchawki były niepotrzebne, a wieczorem, w ogóle bez snu praktycznie, gnaliśmy do wioski obok, bo nas doszły wieści, że się zaczyna... I kto tych nieludzi bronił przed tłumem? Przecież nie Wiewiórki, tylko oddziały specjalne, bo myśmy tam byli, a wojska i policji nie stało, zresztą lokalna policja by chętnie pogrom wsparła, oni też mieli dzieci... Rozumiesz, Lydia? Król wysłał wojsko do ochrony nieludzi przed mordami, które spowodowały Wiewiórki, które w tym czasie sobie spokojnie zwiewały, nim ono doszło, to ja i moi ludzie broniliśmy tych nieludzi, my, nie Iorweth. Oberwałem wtedy od jakiegoś wiejskiego rzeźnika... — parsknął śmiechem. — Wiesz, inaczej niż ci przeklęci dowódcy partyzantki – ile ja się nasłuchałem tego ich „nasze dzieci są gotowe na śmierć" – ja widziałem te dzieci, te elfy, i one ani nie są gotowe, ani nie chcą umierać. I widzisz, wojna nas zmusza do strasznych rzeczy, do podłości, jednak tamto – tamto to było skurwysyństwo. Ale nie miałbym żalu, gdybym wtedy zginął przy tej nieludzkiej rodzinie – ja bym nie miał, a Wiewiórki?  
    Zapadła głucha cisza. Furia wysyczała się w Roche'u, uciszyła. Rozprostował zaciśnięte pięści. Kobieta siedziała bez ruchu, potem nagłym gestem wróciła do rannego, sprawdziła temperaturę, dokończyła bandażowania. Jej codzienna krzątanina. Agent był za nią niemal wdzięczny; uraza również zniknęła, teraz milczenie wyglądało mu na dobrą reakcję. Nie było w niej przesłuchania.  
    Najwyraźniej szeptucha miała podobne myśli, bo zapytała naraz, rzeczowo, bez przygany, współczucia czy sztucznej lekkości.  
    — To dobrze działa na śledztwach?  
    Przez sekundę Vernon chciał udać, że nie rozumie pytania.  
    — Owszem — przyznał sucho. — Bardzo dobrze. Dowódca jednego z większych oddziałów się po tym załamał, przepraszał i sypał wszystkich, sypał wszystkich i przepraszał. Ale to nadal prawda.  
    Odwróciła głowę od chorego. Posłała Roche'owi uśmiech, taki sam, toczka w toczkę, jak te z dzieciństwa, kiedy stawała między chłopcem a łobuziakami z podwórka.  
    — Wiem. Wiem, że mi byś nie skłamał.  
    „Że to naprawdę nie twoja wina, że nic im nie zrobiłeś, a twoja matka jest cudowną, troskliwą kobietą, przecież wiem, znam ją, bywam u was...".  
    — Musisz naprawdę lubić tego wiedźmina — zauważyła teraz.  
    Zmieniała temat.  
    — Odciął mnie od sznura — mruknął Vernon. — Kilka dni temu. To potężny argument w dyskusji. Czy drania lubię, nie mam pojęcia. Powiedz mi — przeszedł na błahostki — może ty to rozumiesz, jak to właściwie jest z tymi dziewczynami? Toż on właśnie gorączkowo szuka swojej ukochanej – nie, dwóch ukochanych – w czym go wspiera trzecia. Jak to właściwie działa? Czar jakiś? Urok mutanta? Na co on je uwodzi? Na okrwawione szczątki potworów?  
    Lekarka spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.  
    — Wy, mężczyźni, to jednak ćwoki jesteście. Ćwoki i tumany. Sam powiedziałeś: Geralt się przedziera przez kraj ogarnięty wojną, przez potwory, zasadzki, niebezpieczeństwa, by odnaleźć ukochaną. Nie ma takiej, której by to nie wzruszyło. I nie wyrobiło o nim jak najlepszego zdania.  
    Szef oddziałów specjalnych Temerii, dwukrotnie odznaczony za męstwo w boju, a raz, aczkolwiek to utajniono, za wyjątkowo poufne sprawy polityczne, nadal nie do końca pojmował.  
    — Ale on właśnie za inną? I tę inną całkiem ubóstwia? Więc jest, tak jakby, niedostępny?  
    — Jełop — podsumowała go rozmówczyni; życzliwym tonem, wszakże. — Którą to obchodzi? Romantyczny, wzruszający rycerz z niego i basta! Kocha te swoje dziewoje? Kocha. W ogień za nimi skoczy? Ba, skacze. Lepszy taki na dachu, niż przeciętny egzemplarz męskiego rodu, to jest, wybacz, kretyn, szubrawiec, łotr, łajdak, dureń, hultaj w garści. Że ty tego nie rozumiesz, taki niby wielki śledczy...  
    Znowu zapadła cisza. Kobieta z ciężkim stęknięciem obróciła watażkę na bok – tamten nie utył wiele na państwowym wikcie, jednak przekładanie nieprzytomnych, nawet chudych jak szczapa, zawsze jest mozolnym zajęciem. Agent zaproponował, że zawoła chłopaka, jednak szeptucha zbyła kwestię machnięciem dłoni.  
    — To ja ci pomogę — rzucił Roche, prawie prosząco, chociaż narastały w nim mdłości, sam nie wiedział, dlaczego.  
    Kobieta spięła się nagle. Minimalnie, lecz znał ją dość długo, by dostrzec, zanotować, odgadnąć powód. Nudności przybrały nagle na sile.  
    — Będziesz tu nad nim stał, gotów poderżnąć gardło, gdyby negocjacje z Vergen nie wypaliły? Nie w moim domu — ostrzegła.  
    Wzruszył ramionami.  
    — Obiecałem Geraltowi, że odstawię Iorwetha do Doliny Pontaru. Żywego. Co się stanie później: zobaczymy. — Zacisnął zęby, wstając gwałtownie, odkładając papiery na ziemię. — No czekaj, przecież ci pomogę. Ale tylko dlatego — dodał z pasją — że nie mogę patrzeć, jak się tarabanisz, mordujesz... Tylko dla ciebie, Lydia.

 

  
Tylko dla Lydii i Temerii. Dla nich Roche siedział te dni przy terroryście, grzecznie pomagał go przerzucać, myć, zakładać bandaże, poił wzmacniającymi, usypiającymi, leczniczymi, licho wie, jakimi jeszcze, wywarami.  
    Wcale a wcale nie dlatego, że myśl o złości, upokorzeniu, głębokim poczuciu bezsilności, jakie wywoła u drania odkrycie tych faktów, dawała mu satysfakcję. Wcale a wcale nie.  
    No, może trochę. W końcu coś się mu za to poświęcenie dla ojczyzny należało.  
    Kiedy więc tamten wreszcie wyglądał na tyle dobrze, by kobieta uznała, że można przestać go trzymać w uśpieniu, agent poczuł przypływ zawodowej niecierpliwości. Miał nadzieję, że kapłanka nie wyrzuci go z pokoju na czas tych pierwszych kilku godzin, kiedy tamten będzie najsłabszy. Liczył na starą znajomość, na słabość szeptuchy do siebie, na swoje uzasadnione przecież pretensje. I słusznie liczył; lekarka, usłyszawszy, że on może tę noc – pierwszą bez eliksirów usypiających – poczuwać przy rannym, niech Lydieczka wypocznie, tyle już zrobiła, wyszła z pokoju prawie bez słowa. „Owocnej pracy", życzyła mu tylko, wskazując podbródkiem przestrzeń między nogami krzesłami, gdzie spoczywały stosy dokumentów, a łóżkiem.  
    Dowódca Pasów wcale nie był pewien, czy go ten rodzaj wiedzy u przyjaciółki cieszy. Wiedza jest może pieniądzem, zwłaszcza w świecie służb, rzadko jednak bywa szczęściem, a znał kobietę calutkie chędożone życie. Dosłownie. Matka opowiadała, że mała Lydeńka pomagała jej, kiedy był kilkutygodniowym niemowlakiem.  
    Obiecał sobie, że wynajdzie sposób, przy okazji którejś z akcji partyzanckich, by napaść i obrabować tę chciwą matkę wielebną. Albo zarekwirować cały majątek jej zgromadzenia. Dla dobra ojczyzny, za sprawę, w imię wolności.  
    Powieki Iorwetha zadrgały, podniosły się, wzrok pod nimi był zamglony, błąkający, ale nie nieprzytomny. Bez delirium. Jakże miło.  
    — Vatns... — terrorysta zacisnął usta, jakby przypomniał sobie, gdzie według swojej pamięci przebywał.  
    Roche dosłownie widział jego proces myślowy. To powolne uświadamianie sobie, że leży przecież na łóżku, nie na twardej, zimnej podłodze, że czuje się zdecydowanie lepiej, że ktoś go opatrzył, że w takim razie coś się zmieniło. Niekoniecznie sytuacja, mogła równie dobrze strategia prześladowców.  
    Przyłożył watażce płaską, glinianą miseczkę z wodą do ust – z kubka ranny nie dałby raczej rady pić – i z ciemnym, bogatym, aż kipiącym odcieniami uczuć zadowoleniem patrzył, jak oczy elfa się rozszerzają, naraz spanikowane, tak cudnie nic nie rozumiejące. Powinien coś pewnie wtrącić, wyjaśnić, być tak uprzejmym, lecz jakoś to odwlekał.  
    — Vernon... — wyszeptał w końcu chrapliwie chory, z ledwie zaznaczoną, pytającą intonacją; urwał, oblizał wargi, czy raczej: przeleciał po wargach suchym językiem.  
    Nie tknął wody.  
    — Roche. Zaiste. Nie ja cię przesłuchiwałem, twoi przyjaciele z Nilfgaardu tak cię załatwili — oznajmił ostro śledczy. — Powiedziałeś coś? — dodał, raczej pro forma.  
    Gdyby partyzant coś powiedział, stałby razem z nim na szubienicy.  
    — Gwynbleidd, oni... — kolejne urwanie, kolejny raz język odruchowo przemknął przez wysuszone wargi.  
    — Pytali o niego. Mnie też dopadli tylko po to. I trzymali celę dalej. Gdybym wiedział! — przerwał teatralnie mężczyzna, zacmokał. — Geralt nas obu ocalił. Nie wiem, skąd miał wieści, ale się zjawił i w pięknym stylu uratował nam dupy. Mnie dosłownie odciął od sznura... Oczywiście, targa już z sobą nową pannicę, przeklęty zmutowany uwodziciel. Nie będziesz pił? — spytał, odkładając miseczkę na nocną szafkę.  
    Terrorysta śledził ruch spojrzeniem. Śledził – mało powiedziane, patrzył z takim pożądaniem, jak ludzie na ukochane kobiety. Spróbował przełknąć ślinę, której nie miał, grdyka drgnęła mu tylko kilka razy, spazmatycznie i na próżno. Szafka nocna stała niecałe pół metra od jego głowy, ale naczynko mogłoby równie dobrze dotykać skroni rannego: nie dałby rady sięgnąć. Gdyby ktokolwiek inny tu leżał, agent chyba nawet odnalazłby w sobie grudkę współczucia.  
    — Rano przyjdzie kobieta, która cię pielęgnuje. Dobra. Święta. Możesz zaczekać na nią. Zostało jakieś sześć godzin — poinformował uprzejmie.  
    Zostały może trzy. Niemniej, nie było mowy, by chory odgadł to w pokoju z zamkniętymi okiennicami, oświetlonym jedynie świecami oraz słabym ogniem kominka.  
    — Gwyn...  
    — Poszedł szukać Yennefer. Na odchodnym kazał się mi tobą zająć. Odprowadzić do Doliny Pontaru. Uratował mi życie — przypomniał Vernon. — Spełnię tę prośbę. Porozmawiam z waszą Radą przy okazji.  
    Watażka odetchnął głębiej, przełknął znowu ślinę, oczy uciekały mu w kierunku wody. Milczał. Roche z ciężkim westchnieniem sięgnął po kawałek płótna, umoczył, zwilżył tamtemu usta, a potem patrzył, jak w sekundę pęka wola, jak wargi fanatycznego, wzniosłego idealisty praktycznie same zaciskają się na materiale, chciwie ssąc płyn.  
    Słodkie.  
    Nie raz już to podziwiał, ale jednak zawsze napełniało miłym poczuciem ironii. Gotów na śmierć, prychał w duszy, proszę, oto jak bardzo gotów. Scoia'tael, dumni Aen Seidhe. Proszę, proszę, proszę. Ciekawe, czy te młode durne elfy garnęłyby się do oddziałów z takim zapałem, gdyby sobie popatrzyły na takie obrazki.  
    Nie powiedział tego na głos. W ogóle nic nie powiedział, moczył tylko płótno i przykładał Iorwethowi do ust, raz po raz, stałym, automatycznym ruchem. Stałość to bezpieczeństwo.  
    — Już wystarczy — stwierdził w końcu. — Więcej zwrócisz, trzeba będzie zaczynać od początku. I sprzątać — zakończył cierpko.  
    Terrorysta nie zaprotestował, chociaż jego wzrok wyrażał żal więcej niż gorący. Najwyraźniej te parę łyków wody przywróciło nieludzkiemu dowódcy nieco godności. Na pewno ułatwiło mówienie.  
    — Nie musisz.  
    — Geralt mnie prosił. Muszę — wytknął agent, pamiętając o wpleceniu w zdanie męczeńskiego jęku.  
    Ranny zacisnął wargi, potem powoli, z wyraźną niechęcią, wyszeptał:  
    — Dziękuję.  
    — Z twojej strony – nie ma za co. Dla Geralta to robię — odparł chłodno Vernon. — Rano przyjdzie kapłanka, przyniesie ci papkę na słodkiej wodzie. Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?  
    Elf zamknął oczy. Roche uznał po kilku minutach, że tamten zasnął, wrócił więc do papierów. Cichy głos chorego zaskoczył go nieco:  
    — Co mi... Jakie mam szanse?  
    Agent zawahał się, nim odpowiedział, spokojnym, równym, raportowym tonem. Palcami bębnił w oparcie krzesła, równie stałym rytmem. Trzech drugich, ale to zauważył mimochodem, dopiero po chwili.  
    — Miałeś sporo złamań – żebra, nogi, palce – sporo wybitych stawów, w tym barkowy. Zerwane paznokcie. Liczne przypalenia, w tym genitaliów. Nie obcięli ci palców ani innych kończyn, nie naruszyli oka, chociaż widziałem nacięcia na powiece, a znachorka mówi, że są drobne uszkodzenia rogówki – nic trwałego – najpóźniej za kilka tygodni będziesz widział normalnie. Z tego wszystkiego się wyliżesz. Gorzej z zakażeniem, część ran jest zaropiała, oczyszczamy regularnie ziołami, wiedźmin nie poskąpił eliksirów, ale choroba mogła wejść w kościec. Zobaczymy w ciągu najbliższych paru dni, czy zwalczysz gorączkę. Jeśli tak, to wyżyjesz.  
    Iorweth słuchał chciwie. Wargi drgnęły mu kilka razy, raz czy dwa obnażył zęby, jak wilczek do warkotu. Przy słowach o zakażeniu skrzywił usta z pogardą, pod którą Roche bez trudu czytał lęk.  
    Było jeszcze jedno pytanie, które teraz zawisło w powietrzu, razem ze stałym stukotem palców. Vernon mógłby, właściwie, być miłym i odpowiedzieć wcześniej, sam z siebie. Tylko coś go wstrzymywało. Tak jakoś.  
    — Będę mógł jeszcze kiedyś walczyć? — wychrypiał wreszcie terrorysta.  
    Głos mu trochę drżał, może ze zmęczenia, ale pewnie raczej od strachu. Iorweth całe życie był partyzantem. Prawdziwy Aen Seidhe, mówili o nim sojusznicy, co Roche'a niezmiernie bawiło: prawdziwy członek starszej rasy byłby bowiem wobec tego zbrodniczym wykolejeńcem, niezdatnym do normalnej egzystencji. Podłą, zniewoloną kreaturą – co, oczywiście, nie przeszkadzało złapanym elfom twierdzić, że jedynie w Scoia'tael są naprawdę wolni. Paradne. Nikt nie jest tak złamany niewolą, jak ci, co idą do lasu.  
    — Powrót do formy może ci zająć i kilka miesięcy, ale raczej tak — odparła agent, przerwawszy wcześniej wystukiwanie rytmu oraz dawszy sobie ponad minutę na... powiedzmy, że zastanowienie. — Masz wszystkie palce, nie straciłeś wzroku. Możesz strzelać.  
    Watażka widocznie się odprężył. Zamknął oczy; po chwili Roche słyszał tylko jego oddech, stały i głęboki, pewną oznakę snu.  
    Normalnego snu, nie głębokiego sztucznego letargu, wobec czego nad ranem, gdy Vernon wstał rozprostować kości, ranny natychmiast otworzył oczy, od razu czujny. I instynktownie spróbował się podnieść, dostrzegłszy ruch – nie miał siły nawet, by usiąść, gwałtowny gest wyrwał mu tylko jęk z ust. Pewnikiem nadrywając na dobitkę szwy. Roche doskoczył do elfa, podtrzymał.  
    — Mógłbyś nie marnować ciężkiej pracy mojej i Lydii... kapłanki? — poprawił się.  
    Ociupinkę za późno. Zwłaszcza, gdyby partyzant był w dobrej formie, ale że nie był, to chyba nawet nie dosłyszał przejęzyczenia. Zacisnął dłonie na ramieniu Vernona, spazmatycznie, dosłownie na sekundę. Potem sobie przypomniał, z kim ma do czynienia, puścił człowieka nieledwie z obrzydzeniem. Agent był głównie rozbawiony.  
    — No, no, no. Jak sądzisz, co będzie bardziej upokarzające? Dotknąć Dh'oine, czy polecieć na łóżko, urazić rany, zrobić z siebie widowisko?  
    Iorweth tylko zacisnął wargi. Roche spytał ponownie, nawet uprzejmiej:  
    — Mam cię puścić?  
    — Wiesz, że nie.  
    — Prosisz? — dopytał się jeszcze grzeczniej.  
    — Wiesz, że nie — syknął terrorysta.  
    Vernon właściwie powinien gruchnąć śmiechem. Ale o tej porze nie mógł znaleźć dość energii, wobec czego spytał tylko:  
    — Pomóc ci się położyć?  
    Watażka znów milczał moment, walcząc z sobą.  
    — Wiesz, że tak — warknął wreszcie.  
    Roche naprawdę mu pomógł. Podał wodę w miseczce, podtrzymując ją jedną ręką. I położył drugą dłoń o kilka centymetrów od skroni rannego. Gdyby rozprostował teraz palce, to by go dotknął. Elf chciwie wychłeptał wodę, poprosił – nie prosząc – o jeszcze, a w międzyczasie przekręcił głowę tak, by być trochę bliżej Vernona. Nie na tyle, by dotknąć, skądże, nigdy marnego Dh'oine. Tylko żeby być bliżej.  
    Agent zabrał wodę i wrócił do czytania listów kochanek, najwyraźniej nieważnych, bo te żony zniknęły. Wynikało z nich, że hrabia lubił kobiety, drogie kobiety. Co mogło być potencjalnym źródłem jego problemów, bo szlachcic co prawda był głową rodu, nikt teoretycznie nie kontrolował jego domowego budżetu, lecz sam Emhyr niespecjalnie pochwalał rozrzutność. I kontrolował wydatki klasy wyższej, może nieoficjalnie, za to bardzo skutecznie.  
    Iorweth nie spał. Nie, żeby nie próbował: zamknął powieki, oddychał równo, jednak pięści miał zaciśnięte, powieki mu drgały, językiem dotykał warg, zaraz cofał – szamocząca się rybka. Przewrócił gwałtownie głową, kilka razy. Roche uznał, że rzecz przeszkadza mu w analizowaniu.  
    — Bardzo źle? — zapytał, nie unosząc wzroku znad kart.  
    — Widziałeś obrażenia — prychnął watażka.  
    — Mhm, fakt. Mam wywary przeciwbólowe — zaoferował Vernon.  
    — Wytrzymam — odparł terrorysta mocniejszym głosem.  
    Aureola męczeństwa, pomyślał sarkastycznie agent. Rozerwijmy trochę tę tkaninę złudzeń.  
    — Nie masz wyboru — stwierdził chłodno. — Obiecałem Geraltowi, że zrobię wszystko, żebyś wyżył, ta miła kobieta stąd włożyła w to sporo pracy, więc o ile zakażenie cię nie wykończy, to będziesz żył i będziesz znosił. To nie jest ból, który wywołuje szok, więc może będziesz wył, ale wytrzymasz.  
    Rannym aż telepnęło.  
    — Mówisz z doświadczenia — syknął. — Prawda, morderco?  
    Vernon radośnie potaknął, nadal znad papierów, nadal nieuważnie.  
    — Chętnie bym sobie popatrzył i tym razem, ale zobowiązania towarzyskie... Chcesz mikstury?  
    Wściekłość, wykrzywiająca przez chwilę twarz chorego, była właściwie dobrym znakiem, zwiastującym przynajmniej wstępny powrót sił. Gdyby kto inny tu leżał, Roche nawet by się ucieszył.  
    — Jesteście tak nudni, tak strasznie nudni, wy, śledczy. Środki przeciwbólowe, zawsze proponujecie środki przeciwbólowe... — wysyczał terrorysta.  
    — Ja nic od ciebie nie chcę w zamian. Taka subtelna różnica — zauważył agent.  
    — Nic – tylko upokorzenia — wymamrotał watażka.  
    — Że powiesz „proszę"? — doprecyzował Vernon.  
    — Wiesz, że...  
    — Szalenie dużo miałbym mieć wiedzy na twój temat jak na karalucha. — Obrócił rannemu twarz w swoją stronę, ignorując jego pełne obrzydzenia skrzywienie ust. — Może nawet mam. Ale to teraz bez znaczenia – pomogę ci, bo obiecałem, a cele polityczne ruchu oporu i Vergen się zazębiają. — Odłożył dokumenty, starał się brzmieć trzeźwo. — Potrzebuję cię żywego. Doceniłbym współpracę. Nie musi cię boleć. Nic w ten sposób nie zyskujesz, przed niczym się nie bronisz.  
    Elf się zawahał. Zwłaszcza przy wzmiance o powodach politycznych, która go ewidentnie uspokoiła. Potem dopiero wrócił na stałe pozycja Scoia'tael.  
    — Nie potrzebuję mikstur — warknął.  
    Roche wzruszył ramionami, nie cofając dłoni.  
    — Jasne. A jak bardzo boli?  
    — Znasz moje obrażenia lepiej ode mnie — przypomniał Iorweth.  
    — I to cię doprowadza do szału, nie „proszę" czy eliksiry.  
    — Nic cię to nie powinno...  
    — Próbuję ci pomóc — przypomniał agent. — To nie jest przesłuchanie.  
    — Czyli nie mam nawet praw przepisanych kodeksem, tak? — zaśmiał się ranny gwałtownie.  
    Niezdrowo. Agent, zaniepokojony, przeniósł dłoń na jego czoło i sklął. Temperatura znacznie podskoczyła, co wcześniej przegapił. Marudny jak dziecko, sarknął w duchu, wmuszając choremu, tym razem bez pytania, środki przeciwgorączkowe, mieszając je z przeciwbólowymi, robiąc chłodne okłady. Elf po pierwszej minucie słabych protestów był nawet tak uprzejmy przestać utrudniać ratowanie sobie życia. Po kolejnych kilku zasnął, łaskawca chędożony, ukołysany brakiem bólu.  
    Do rana Vernon zdążył jeszcze znaleźć prawdziwą bombę – wreszcie – w hrabiowskich dokumentach. Jedna z kurtyzan, które Gaspar tak sobie cenił, w lekkich, konwencjonalnych listach opisywała mu trudy życia na dworze. Z rzeczonych listów wynikało, że nie dalej jak dwa tygodnie temu główny generał Emhyra poważnie zaniemógł w jej łożu. Co z pewnością stanowiło tylko smakowitą plotkę dla nilfgaardzkich wyższych sfer, lecz poza nimi było informacją ściśle strzeżoną – powrót generała do kraju miał być krótki, ot, ustalić kilka spraw z cesarzem przed wiosną i początkiem nowej fazy kompanii.

 

  
    — I jak z nim? — spytał Vernon znachorkę przy obiedzie.  
    — A jak ma być? Ciągle to samo. Rany powoli się goją, zakażenie powoduje gorączkę, czekamy, aż ciało je zwalczy. Nic tutaj nie przyspieszę. Może pełnoprawna czarodziejka – ale nie ja.  
    — Leczysz świetnie — wtrącił lojalnie agent.  
    — Na ludzką miarę. Bardziej skomplikowane, wyczerpujące czary są dla mnie zamknięte. Gdyby nie to, mogłabym znacznie skrócić czas regeneracji, lepiej uśmierzyć ból, obniżyć gorączkę...  
    — Byleby wytrzymał ten tydzień, polowania panów się skończą, poślę wieści do Vergen, niech nieludzie się o swojego zbrodniarza martwią. — Roche wzruszył ramionami. — Nie przejmuj się nim. Chodziło mi raczej o to, jak cię traktuje, czy nie jest... uciążliwy.  
    Podejrzewałby Iorwetha o częstowanie elfim poczuciem wyższości oraz chłodną wzgardą kobiety, która właśnie ratuje mu życie. Nie takie rzeczy widział u złapanych partyzantów. Jednak Lydia tylko rzuciła mu zdumione spojrzenie.  
    — Toż to głównie śpi.  
    — A kiedy nie śpi? Jest... odpowiednio uprzejmy?  
    Szeptucha wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
    — Czego ty oczekujesz przy tej temperaturze? Że będzie mi w stanie sonet dziękczynny wyrecytować, do nóg padać, całować dłonie, prawić wyrafinowane komplementy? On nawet nie ma siły samemu siedzieć.  
    — Nie pozwala sobie na żadne... ideologiczne odzywki? — upewnił się mężczyzna, odetchnąwszy w duchu.  
    — Ja go właśnie leczę, nie? — zauważyła trzeźwo rozmówczyni. — Nawet fanatycy znają minimum decorum.  
    — Cóż, przy mnie sobie pozwalał — odparł Roche.  
    Znachorka niemal wywróciła talerz w paroksyzmie chichotu.  
    — Ostatnie parę lat, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, próbowałeś go posłać na stryczek. To jest, rzekłabym, okoliczność zawieszająca etykietę.  
    — Terroryści i etykieta — prychnął Vernon. — Nie znasz ich tak, jak ja – co mnie cieszy – ale... to dobrze, że drań się zachowuje. Nie chciałem... martwiłem się.  
    — O mnie? — Lydia posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. — Żebyś tylko nie zrujnował sobie wizerunku.  
    — To moje prywatne sprawy i moje prywatne zobowiązanie — podkreślił agent. — I gdyby cokolwiek ci się przeze mnie stało, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył. Nigdy.  
    — Vernon — jęknęła szeptucha — czemu miałoby się mi coś stać? To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy leczę Scoia'tael. Znam trochę nieludzi. Nie mówię, że to niewinne owieczki, bo to nie są niewinne owieczki, ale to nie są też całkiem zdegenerowane potwory. Leczę go. Nie skrzywdzi mnie. Nie cały świat to służby specjalne.  
    — Iorweth i ja akurat do należymy do tej części świata, która...  
    — Buntownicy opierają się na pomocy ludności. Nie opłaca się im...  
    — Iorweth nie jest już ani powstańcem, ani terrorystą. Jest rzeźnikiem z pewnym azylem w Vergen. Państwa nie maja oporów przed przemocą wobec tych, którym są dłużne. Nie mówię, że ci zrobi krzywdę. Gdybym serio sądził, że spróbuje, nigdy bym go tutaj nie sprowadzał, nie naraziłbym...  
    — Vernon, proszę. Kto się kim opiekował na ulicach, hm? Nie bałam się sprzeciwić hierarchii, nie boję się mieszkać na odludziu i leczyć niezależnie od strony konfliktu. Znam partyzantów, chłopów, żołnierzy, znam nawet służby specjalne — zaśmiała się. — Znam podłość i wielkość. Nie opiekowałeś się mną dawniej i nie musisz tego robić teraz. Wiem, że byś chciał, ale, do licha, nie jesteś mi nic winien. A nie lubię, kiedy się mną opiekują.  
    Roche zagryzł wagi. Pięknie, wyszło na to, że traktuje z protekcjonalną wyższością najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Która to perorowała dalej, z coraz większą energią:  
    — Nie przejmuj się mną. Jestem zbyt twardą kobietą, by mnie byle dowódca partyzantki przestraszył albo parol zagiął. Za niecały miesiąc będzie po sprawie.  
    — Lydia — zdołał wtrącić agent i uświadomił sobie, iż właściwie nie wie, co chce powiedzieć. — Ja wiem, ale jednak... Proszę, zachowaj ostrożność — zakończył niezręcznie.  
    — Masz mnie za głupią? — żachnęła się. — To już prędzej ty coś skrewisz, bo jesteś na nim zawodowo zafiksowany, a nienawiść w obie strony działa. Mnie nic nie będzie. Ty uważaj — dodała nadspodziewanie poważnie, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu; tym razem nie próbował jej uniknąć. — Uważaj na siebie, proszę.  
    Vernon prychnął, wrócił do posiłku, skrępowany jej troską. Przez moment jedli w milczeniu, tylko talerze stukały. Ciszę przerwała kobieta.  
    — To właściwie dar od losu, że się widzimy. W każdej chwili możesz zginąć na wojnie, ze mną też nie wiadomo — zawiesiła głos. — To samo w sobie święto: spotkać się, mieć dla siebie parę spokojniejszych dni. Potraktuj rzecz w ten sposób, nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze kiedyś się nam taka zdarzy. Wypijmy wino, pośpiewajmy uliczne piosenki, przegadujmy noce – przywieźliście tyle zapasów od tego Nilfgaardczyka, że nawet jakąś ucztę dam radę wykombinować. Odpręż się. Wiem, że wokół szaleje wojna, ale to nie jest zdrowe żyć każdą sekundę dla Temerii.  
    — Nie jest zdrowe. — Roche wygiął wargi w ponurym uśmiechu. — Jedyne dziecko Foltesta ukrywa się gdzieś za linią frontu, musimy Jej Wysokości zapewnić bezpieczeństwo, kraj jest praktycznie cały zajęty, na dobitkę teoretycznie już rozebrany, więc niezależnie od wyniku wojny mamy przesrane...  
    — Przecież wiem — syknęła, machając lekceważąco dłonią. — Co nie zmienia faktu, iż każdy potrzebuje czasem zapomnienia. Spokoju. To zwiększa skuteczność — dorzuciła ironicznie. — Foltestowej córce i tak teraz nie pomożesz. Skoro już tu siedzisz, to czemu przy okazji nie odpocząć? Nie wiadomo, czy się jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczymy. Ile razy cię wiedźmin od sznura odetnie? — coś zawieszonego między melancholią, a niepokojem zabrzmiało w jej głosie.  
    Vernon zamarł. Czytanie z bliskich zawsze jest trudne. Emocje przeczuwamy świetnie, ale na intelektualne interpretacje nie mamy dość dystansu. Sztampa, lecz ta sztampa blokowała równie dobrze, jak najbardziej wyrafinowane zabiegi. Teraz jednak sprawa wyglądała na jasną. Ten szczególny nacisk położony na „kiedykolwiek". I sposób, w jaki palce szeptuchy zacisnęły się na szacie mężczyzny. Chwycił je, pocałował spracowane kłykcie. Ceremonialny gest. Pusty, oboje to musieli zauważyć.  
    — Ckniło ci – tęskniłaś za mną? — spytał cicho agent. — Jesteś mi zawsze bliska. Znam cię całe życie. Nie mam już takiej władzy, jak dawniej, gdybyś wszakże czegoś potrzebowała – czegokolwiek – daj tylko znać, poruszę niebo... Znam cię całe życie, Lydieczko.  
    — A nie widziałam cię od dobrych czterech lat. Z hakiem — zauważyła kobieta. — Polityka! Nie mam żalu, pretensji, nie myśl tak, tylko – skoro już tu jesteś – nie moglibyśmy chociaż spróbować udawać, że to wszystko nie jest aż tak ważne? Spędzić razem trochę czasu? Nie zaszkodzimy tym przecież dynastii. I tak czekasz.  
    Roche wciągnął powietrze. Zaiste, podły byłby to świat, gdzie należałoby przedkładać nad najbliższych przyjaciół najgorszych wrogów. Jak Vernon wiedział, świat niczym innym niż podłością nie bywał... lecz odmawianie prośbom znajomych nigdy nie należało do mocnych stron agenta, wystarczyło spojrzeć na to, ile razy uległ Geraltowi. Odetchnął głęboko. Znachorka znacznie mniej mu w życiu nabruździła niż wiedźmin.  
    — W porządku — oznajmił wobec tego, wyciągając rękę w tradycyjnym geście „przybicia interesu". — Możemy jutro... nie wiem, popleć w ogródku. Przejść się po lesie. Pić. Co tylko zechcesz. Razem.


	5. Chapter 5

  
A potem było dobrze. Przez jakieś trzy dni. Przez jakieś trzy dni wyli sobie po nocach, pijani jak bele, urządzali uczty dla okolicznego chłopstwa, z których uciekali na dach albo na drzewa w ogrodzie, wspominać dzieciństwo. Pijani jak bele, a juści. W małym, bagnistym jeziorku położonym obok domu szeptuchy, po przeciwnej stronie do stawu rybnego, tonęły gwiazdy, marzenia i wielkie plany na odzyskanie Temerii oraz na to, co po owym odzyskaniu zrobią: przegonią precz zdrajców, wywyższą pokornych, gospodarkę tak postawią na nogi, że trzeba będzie ustawą chłopom noszenia złotych łańcuchów zabraniać...  
    Przez jakieś trzy dni wszystko wyglądało dobrze, pewnikiem dzięki świętemu i świetnemu wpływowi okowity. Vernon zdołał nawet nieźle opracować pozostałe nilfgaardzkie dokumenty, nie tylko dzięki alkoholowej kreatywności.  
    Wszystko było dobrze aż do popołudnia czwartego dnia, kiedy stan watażki się załamał. Może nie do końca niespodziewanie – Lydia twierdziła, iż to mniej więcej czas na przesilenie, śmierć albo życie – lecz gwałtownie. Kobieta i wszyscy pomocnicy mieli masę roboty, a to lodowata woda, a to zioła, a to spuszczać krew i ropę, a to wypalać źródła zakażenia, a to znowu trzymać terrorystę, a to zmieniać pościel, a to odkażać narzędzia, a to bawić się w co innego. Vernona też w końcu dopuszczono, mimo niechęci lekarki („jemu nie pomoże, jeśli zobaczy nad sobą człowieka, który go od lat ściga"), bo jego wiedza o polowej medycynie daleko wykraczała poza tę, jaką miała większość uczniów.  
    W efekcie godziny owego popołudnia spędzili na ciężkiej fizycznej pracy, miejscami tak beznadziejnej, że gdyby Roche nie widział ludzi w znacznie gorszym stanie, za progiem śmierci dosłownie, później odratowanych, nigdy by nie przypuścił, że Iorweth w ogóle ma jakieś szanse. Zwłaszcza, gdy przestało to reagować nawet na ból, źrenice raczyły zaś wielkopańsko ignorować światło („od eliksirów, przyćpało go", wyjaśniła szeptucha jednemu z młodszych pomocników).  
    Elf czasem się ocykał, wszakże, po jakichś miksturach albo wyrwany bólem, albo tak po prostu, bo akurat przesilenie, które z natury najbardziej przypomina przypływy, właśnie postanowiło nieco odpuścić. W trakcie jednego z takich przytomniejszych momentów wycharczał prośbę o papier i słabym ruchem, ręką podtrzymywaną przez jednego z chłopców, wypisał kilka zdań w starszej mowie, po czym wcisnął rzecz kobiecie.  
    — Gdybym umarł... jakby Scoia'tael robili problemy, kiedykolwiek, niech pani to im pokaże, proszę, to powinno – to ochroni — wyszeptał; wargi miał, mimo stałego podawania płynów, tak spierzchnięte, że aż popękane do krwi.  
    Vernon, przy całej swojej niechęci, docenił gest, aczkolwiek był pewien, iż więcej w nim popisu, zaspokojenia własnego honoru niż autentycznej troski.  
    — A do matki, Saskii, zastępców czy kogokolwiek innego listów znad grobu wysyłać nie zamierzasz? — spytał mężczyzna. — Skoro już nie spełnię prośby Geralta, to ostatnie słowa dostarczyć mogę.  
    Lydia rzuciła mu ciężkie, znużone spojrzenie, pełne poczucia zdrady. Przez sekundę wywołała wyrzuty w sercu agenta, zaraz jednak je stłumił, na takie luksusy nie było po prostu miejsca.  
    Watażka najwyraźniej nie podzielał optymizmu lekarki. Temperatura, ból, ogólne wyczerpanie też pewnie robiły swoje. Nie zaprotestował aż tak gwałtownie, jak powinien, i ledwie trzech zdań Roche'a wystarczyło, by przynajmniej częściowo skapitulował.  
    — Nie złapiesz mnie na ten sposób, nigdy... Nie namówisz mnie, żebym sprzedawał Vergen... Ale Saskii powiedz — zawahał się, oczy mu błyszczały. — Napiszę... Nic politycznego, możesz zostawić... nie musisz... — dodał, wikłając się nieco.  
    Vernon wzruszył ramionami.  
    — Obiecałem wiedźminowi, że nie wykorzystam twojego stanu. Moje słowo masz za nic?  
    Terrorysta pewnie miał, ale słusznie postanowił zachować siły na nakreślenie paru wyrazów. Do Saskii i matki, tylko. Agent chwycił pismo, oddał medyczce, by zapieczętowała („przyrzekałem", przypomniał monotonne).  
    — A gdzie mam twojej matki szukać? — dopytał.  
    Wysiłek wykończył Iorwetha, ten ledwie oddychał, na czole perliły się mu krople potu, spojrzenie znowu zasnuła gorączka – ale jeszcze odpowiedział.  
    — Saskia wie. Daj jej oba. Nic ci... nic ci do mojej matki, ona nigdy... ona nic nie zrobiła.  
    — Jak Geralt sobie życzy — stwierdził obojętnie mężczyzna. — Ojcu ani słowa?  
    Dawna stal zamigotała na moment we wzroku elfa.  
    — Mój ojciec się dowie. Natychmiast... Jego to nic... ale się dowie, zaraz, pierwszy — zachichotał. — Ale nie, nie, nie... na torturach ci nie powiem jego imienia, niemądry, niemądry, zdradliwy Dh'oine...  
    Roche dopytywałby dalej, lecz szeptucha, klnąc pod nosem polityków, odsunęła go od łóżka. Zaraz zresztą watażkę przytomność odeszła, gorączka przybrała na sile („ostatni raz", mruczała kobieta, „wypuściliśmy ropę, wypaliliśmy ranę, w kościach nic nie ma, już teraz sam się wyliże, już naprawdę po wszystkim – ot, szoku lekkiego doznał, nic mu już nie będzie, najgorsze minęło") i nie puszczała aż do ciemnych przedrannych godzin. Potem jednak zaczęła opadać, szybko, stale, na dobre. Kiedy watażka się przebudził, w sinym świetle świtu, po raz pierwszy od ponad tygodnia miał całkiem chłodne czoło i wreszcie, wreszcie krystaliczną przytomność.  
    Nim wszakże do tego doszło Vernon spokojnie zdążył już nad płomieniem otworzyć oba listy, przeczytać – sentymentalne bzdury głównie (do Saskii ten pieprzony rzeźnik pisał, że pokochał jej idee, że był z nią, z nią jedynie, szczęśliwy; do matki tylko, że ją przeprasza) – oraz ponownie zakleić koperty podrabianą woskową pieczęcią. Ślicznie mu robota wyszła, uznał z dumą, nawet zawodowiec nie zauważy.

 

  
Dobre czasy z Lydią się skończyły. Teraz mężczyzna siedział przy dowódcy Scoia'tael prawie całe dnie, precyzując informacje wydobywane z papierów, gdy tamten spał, gdy był zaś w miarę przytomny, prowadząc pogawędki. Lekarka towarzyszyła im czasami, po trosze pewnie z nudów, po trosze w ramach pilnowania, by się nie pozabijali, bo pogawędki zwykle zahaczały o awantury.  
    Wzdychała ciężko i przypominała przyjacielowi o jakichś resztkach przyzwoitości nad każdym wspólnym posiłkiem. Agent się kajał, bił w piersi, całował kobietę po rękach, wspominał dawne czasy, pomagał w obejściu, zaklinał na wszystkie świętości, iż nawet palcem rannego nie tknie.  
    Co było prawdą, zresztą. Obiecał Geraltowi, poza tym, wróciły instrukcje od Talara, w których ten podkreślał, jak ostatnio ładnie szły rozmowy z Vergen, jak wiele można byłoby zyskać na wdzięczności nieludzi, więc niech, kurwa, Roche będzie patriotą, zapomni o swoich jebanych sporach i sam pomyśli, co ma zrobić z okazją, którą mu wiedźmin podarował. Także zaiste, Vernon nie zamierzał tknąć chorego choćby palcem. Zamierzał go co najwyżej przyzwyczaić do swojej obecności i zmienić kontekst emocjonalny, jaki owa obecność budziła.  
    Przez pierwsze dni Iorweth nadal głównie spał. Gorączka nie wróciła, jednak ból, gojenie ran, kilka tygodni bez ruchu i ogólne niedożywienie – wszystko to sprawiało, że jeszcze trzeciego dnia od przesilenia elf, żeby siedzieć, potrzebował ułożonego z poduszek, podtrzymującego muru. Poza żarłocznym czytaniem książek i rękopisów, przynoszonych mu przez współczującą znachorkę, słuchaniem jej opowieści, wykonywaniem drobnych ćwiczeń, głównie na płuca, oraz graniem na flecie – przez „granie" należy rozumieć najwyżej parę minut wydawania słabych dźwięków, bo rany na torsie, bo mdlejące ręce, bo zmniejszona wydolność oddechowa – poza tymi drobiazgami watażka nie robił nic. Nie za bardzo miał siły.  
    Karmili go papką, aczkolwiek zaczęli już do niej wrzucać mięso, jajka oraz najbardziej nawet ciężkostrawne warzywa. Lydia pocieszała rannego, twierdząc, że niedługo będzie mógł jeść całkiem normalnie. Była z nim zresztą w dobrej komitywie: konwersowali w starszej mowie, kobieta śpiewała ludowe piosenki, słuchała historyjek o cierpieniach Aen Seidhe, legend i wojennych anegdot; wszystko to z pogodną cierpliwością, łagodną akceptacją, co do których Vernon był dziwnie – strasznie – pewien, że sam ją ich nauczył.  
    Dzisiaj podpułkownik czuł się lepiej, nawet wstał i przeszedł, podtrzymywany, kilka kroków, więc nastrój w sypialni był niemal wesoły. Na dobitkę doszły wieści z frontu: Arjan la Valette nie tylko zdołał uniknąć schwytania przez którąkolwiek z walczących stron, lecz także rozbił w puch spory nilfgaardzki oddział, marudzących na tyłach. Cesarstwo, szarpane przez temerskich spiskowców, atakujących linie dostaw, pozbawione jeszcze generała, postanowiło się przegrupować; wojskowi opuszczali Dolinę Pontaru, zostawiając ledwie paru dyplomatów. Żegnani najsłodszymi zapewnieniami o przyjaźni i historycznej bliskości – oraz ukradkowymi westchnieniami ulgi, bo osłabienie Emhyra było w tym momencie na rękę właściwie wszystkim. Pytanie, czy wszyscy wystarczą, dumał agent, skoro Jego Wysokość zmierzał pewnym, szybkim krokiem w kierunku podbicia trzech czwartych kontynentu.  
    Lydia, która kojarzyła piąte przez dziesiąte Arjana – odwiedził kiedyś klasztor, gdzie była nowicjuszką – miała o nim jak najlepsze zdanie, więc wieści o jego drobnym zwycięstwie wprawiły ją w iście szampański humor. Żartowała sobie z oboma mężczyznami, nuciła pod nosem, traktując ich z odruchową, kapłańską familiarnością, zabarwioną jeszcze ciepłem przyrodzonego charakteru. Roche'a krew zalewała.  
    — Na przesłuchaniu pytali cię o coś politycznego? — spytał Iorwetha, ledwie kobieta wyszła.  
    — Nie. Po co by mieli? Muszą mieć szpiega w delegacji, która była w Vergen, wiedzieli, kiedy jestem poza murami... Akurat ostatnia tura rozmów z Henseltem była, a Kaedwen mnie widzieć nie chce, więc się usunąłem... Zresztą, to jakaś wewnętrzna nilfgaardzka rozgrywka, Gwynbleidd im tylko potrzebny. Pewnie jako środek stymulujący współpracę dla czarodziejek. Albo może o te jego sławetne powiązania z Cesarzem chodzi.  
    — Gaspar ma szpiega w delegacji dyplomatycznej? — upewnił się Vernon. — Wysoko.  
    — Byle kucharzyna mógł tyle stwierdzić, skoro mnie na balach nie było – i zresztą dobrze, nie cierpię balów, gorsze niż tortury są. — Elf musiał już trochę wydobrzeć, skoro był w stanie przesłuchania wspominać tak lekko. — A ludzi obsługujących dwory obu dyplomatów u nas trochę siedzi... Drogo Rzeczpospolitą cała ta sprawa wyniesie.  
    O to był zagniewany, prawdziwie zagniewany, stwierdził agent. O swoją nową ideę, o republikę. Wizję Saskii. Wspólną ziemię ludzi i nieludzi, teoretycznie przynajmniej tolerancyjną. Wstrząsające, jak miłość jednak zmienia mężów.  
    — Mnie też nie pytali o politykę — przyznał za to głośno. — I to jednak dziwne. Bo skoro spiskują, to każdy strzęp się im przyda. A ich tylko Geralt obchodził...  
    — Sugerujesz? Że to część wielkiej machinacji, a nasz wróg to pionek jeno? Tyle wiedzieliśmy od początku.  
    Nasz, zauważył agent, odpowiadając z namysłem:  
    — Geralt twierdzi, że jakieś eksperymenty widział, bronie biologiczne, tajne laboratoria, całe rasy wymierające na skutek wypreparowanej zarazy... Za taką wiedzę człek żądny władzy może zdradzić suwerena, idealista może zabić zbrodniarza, a czarodziej zrobić wszystko.  
    — A kto mógłby wiedzieć, że Gwynbleidd taką wiedzę ma?  
    — Ci, którym pomógł ją zdobyć — podpowiedział uprzejmie Roche.  
    — Większość z nich zginęła w Loc Muinne, to szpiedzy Nilfgaardu byli. Czarodzieje zresztą, Cyntia taka — zaśmiał się ironicznie; Vernon miał przeczucie, że dobrze byłoby się dowiedzieć, czemu. — On i z Dzikim Gonem ma jakieś porachunki, za to go Emhyr szuka...  
    — I ktoś, kto Cesarzowi chce zaszkodzić. Kto jest tak pewny swego, że go drobnica Północy nie obchodzi. — Zastanowił się. — Tylko tutaj każdy ważniejszy arystokrata z południa Nilfgaardu pasuje, toż u nich dobra rodowe od naszych królestw większe bywają. Teraz nie wydedukujemy. Może Talar da radę, on ze zużytego papieru z wychodka informacje by wydostał...  
    Nie, żeby szpiega nie szanował, szanował bardzo. Ale skoro watażka był już tak miły, by stworzyć jakieś „my", to wypadało mu teraz podrzucić jakieś „oni".  
    — Czarodzieje pomogli wam w wojnach z Nilfgaardem dla zachowania własnej pozycji, to teraz mogli uznać, że nadziei na wygraną nie ma i się udać do drugiej strony błagając o wybaczenie. Albo łudząc się, że im się spisek uda i osłabią Cesarstwo wewnętrznie. Ale to oczywiste, próżne deliberacje. — Machnął ręką ranny; bardziej poruszył niż machnął, ze względu na szwy, ale niewątpliwie miało to być lekceważące machnięcie. — Prawdziwe pytanie brzmi, czy doniesiemy Jego Wysokości, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd, że mu znowu wewnątrz domu pożar rozpocząć wypadnie.  
    Vernon zawahał się. Dla czystej, prywatnej zemsty chętnie by Gaspara na stryczku widział, lecz wcale nie był pewien, czy to dobre dla ruchu oporu. Cesarz to trudny przeciwnik, spisek wywołałby chaos w Nilfgaardzie, może powstrzymał inwazję, może zmusił do rokowań. Oczywiście, intryganci mogliby też przejąć władzę szybko, sprawnie, brutalnie i kontynuować wojnę, kto wie, czy nie okrutniej – na pewno mniej przewidywalnie – niż Emhyr.  
    — Ja bym doniósł. Nie za darmo, rzecz jasna — zaproponował po chwili czekania na odpowiedź Iorweth. — Informacje się nam przydadzą. Vergen i Dol Blathanna chętnie wzmocnią swoją pozycję, choćby wzmocnienie polegało na kilku pokazowych gestach. Poza tym, Cesarz jest w pewien sposób... uczciwy. Daj mu znać teraz – on ci pozwoli żyć, kiedy przegrasz wojnę. O amnestię się postara.  
    Jak wszystkie Wiewiórki, wymawiał to słowo z mieszaniną gorzkiej ironii, pogardy oraz urazy, zwłaszcza, że sam należał do tych, którym amnestia ocaliła życie. Nie wszystkich dowódców realnie objęła, choć postanowienia sądów twierdziły inaczej – dla sporej części złapanych amnestia przyszła „za późno". Emhyr, w ramach tej „swoistej uczciwości", od razu dał do zrozumienia, kogo łaska objąć musi. Resztę zostawił północnemu poczuciu sprawiedliwości. Zresztą, taka Redania i ze zdaniem Cesarza się nie patyczkowała.  
    Ale teraz najważniejsze, uznał Roche, że watażka uwzględnił w ogóle jego zdanie w swoich planach. I jego dobro, poniekąd. Nawet jeśli szanse partyzantki ocenił, jak ocenił. Najprawdopodobniej słusznie zresztą.  
    — Na mojej królowej zależy mi bardziej niż na życiu — zapewnił solennie Vernon, z ciekawością wyczekując reakcji.  
    — To się da do zrozumienia, że wolisz, by z matki małej wydusili potwierdzenie, że dziecko nie jest Foltesta, co dziewczynce zapewni tytuł baronowej czy hrabiny Nilfgaardu – i przetrwanie, bo na co Cesarzowi zabijać baroniątka. Przemyśl sprawę. Z Vergen można łatwo informacje przekazać.  
    — Zależy mi na królowej — powtórzył agent zimno — nie baronównie.  
    Terrorysta parsknął śmiechem, rwanym – połamane żebra, szwy na piersi – zaraz przechodzącym w ciężki napad kaszlu. Roche przez moment się wahał, potem jednak doszedł do wniosku, że właściwie całą konwersację można nazwać postępem, postępy należy zaś nagradzać, podał więc tamtemu miskę, cichy szmer kojących słów, podtrzymujący, uspokajający ciężar dłoni na ramionach. Potem, kiedy ranny opadł, wyczerpany, na poduszki, Vernon, szepcząc dalej, zacisnął palce na ramie łóżka, czuwał – nawet od lewej strony, tym razem – i jeśli partyzant poczuł irytację, to był zbyt zmęczony, by ją okazać. Za chwilę zresztą już spał, zwinąwszy dłonie w pięści.

 

  
    — Kiedy majaczyłeś, mówiłeś różne ciekawe rzeczy — napomknął Roche, napełniając powoli metalowy, prosty dzbanek wodą. — Wzywałeś matkę, wiesz?  
    Iorweth drgnął gwałtownie.  
    — Będziesz jej szukał? — najczystsza pogarda biła z jego głosu. — Nie powinienem był do niej pisać — dodał; teraz pojawiła się złość na siebie, co akurat Vernona cieszyło.  
    — Myślisz, że nie mam lepszych rzeczy do roboty? — westchnął agent, podając wodę.  
    Nie musiał już poić elfa, ten od paru dni radził sobie z tym samodzielnie. Teraz wypił, powoli, trzy kubki, najwyraźniej mając nadzieję, że ciszą znudzi rozmówcę. Nie znudziła.  
    — Mam ci się spowiadać? — prychnął wreszcie ranny. — Najchętniej byś mnie zabił...  
    — Oczywiście — prychnął Roche. — Dla Temerii i z sympatii do tej waszej Rzeczpospolitej.  
    — Słucham? — warknął chory.  
    Vernon pokręcił głową, jak nad małym dzieckiem, odpowiadając teatralnie rozczulonym tonem.  
    — Nie umiesz nic poza walką. Może teraz, na czas wojny, to się przyda, ale potem rozwalisz im to państewko, sen Saskii, swoim kalectwem. Wolne królestwo nie potrzebuje partyzantów. Jakbyś po poprzedniej wojnie nie zauważył, żadna ze sprawy nie pozwala żyć za dawne zasługi – czego nie poświęciłeś dla niej wcześniej, by móc to oddać teraz?  
    — Jestem gotów zginąć, w każdej chwili, a ty sugerujesz... — w oczach elfa zabłysło oburzenie; mdłe, odruchowe, przykrywające coś innego.  
    Bał się i to niemal rozczuliło mężczyznę. Niemal. Z ciężkim westchnieniem przysiadł na łóżku, po prawej; watażka gwałtownie się odsunął, tak na wyczucie agenta rozdarty między strachem a pogardą.  
    — Zginąć — powtórzył z namysłem Roche, sięgając po środki dezynfekujące i świeże bandaże. — Jasne, że byś zginął. Tylko jeszcze trzeba żyć. Ale przecież skoro władczyni Doliny Pontaru nie jest tak cyniczna, by cię poświęcić dla dobra republiki, to jesteś bezpieczny. Ze mną także, niestety — dodał, nie ukrywając niesmaku. — No, ale za tydzień, może dziesięć dni, będzie po problemie. Moim, twój jeszcze trochę potrwa — sprecyzował tonem radosnym jak trel słownika albo wiwat wojska na widok zamtuza.  
    — Twój problem — syknął chory. — To mnie zostaw. Lydia się zajmie. Rzeczpospolita i tak ci wynagrodzi.  
    — Kobieta będzie się męczyć cały dzień w imię twojej zachcianki? Nie ma mowy. Zresztą, bandaże ci trzeba teraz zmienić.  
    — Opatrunek poczeka. Idź precz — powtórzył wściekle Iorweth. — Bloede Dh'oine...  
    — Przecież wy, Wiewiórki, potraficie lepiej kląć — zauważył agent z przesadnym roztkliwieniem. — Zresztą, wspólny też obfituje w odpowiednie określenia. A majaczyłeś, któż by pomyślał, we wspólnym.  
    Watażka zdołał odpowiedzieć spokojnie i gdyby nie lata doświadczenia zawodowego Roche nigdy by nie zauważył, jak bardzo wymuszony, sparaliżowany był to spokój:  
    — Znam biegle ten wasz marny język, cóż dziwnego, że czasem coś w nim się mi wymknęło?  
    — Tą śmieszną, gwarową, zanieczyszczoną starszą mową odmianą wspólnego, która jest używana na południu Temerii, matkę wzywałeś... — odparł mężczyzna z odgrywaną obojętnością, rozwijając partyzantowi opatrunki na dłoni, powoli. — Znam elfy, które tak mówią. Te, co nigdy nie słyszały porządnej starszej, całe życie spędziły wśród ludzi. To się teraz coraz rzadziej zdarza, wojna podzieliła... Ale ty masz swoje lata przecież.  
    — Zmierzasz do czegoś? — warknął terrorysta.  
    Vernon wybuchnął śmiechem:  
    — Szalenie zabawne, iż pierwszym językiem uwielbianego dowódcy nieludzi była mieszana północna gwara, iż wielki bohater elfiej sprawy, pogardzający Dh'oinne, musiał się uczyć starszej mowy – ile ci to zajęło? Jak bardzo drwili z ciebie dumni Aen Seidhe na początku? Wielki bohater sprawy, który w majakach matkę woła tak, jak te obrzydliwe karaluchy. Ta młodzież, która za twoje śliczne słowa w starszej mowie poszłaby w ogień, pewnie nic o tym nie wie? A twoi zastępcy?  
    Ranny puścił w jego kierunku wiązankę przekleństw, tym razem imponującą bogatą. Agent dalej chichotał.  
    — Rozumiem, że nie? Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem, obiecałem... Z zawodowej ciekawości pytam. Żyłeś z ludźmi — głos przeszedł mu w syk, jednak wstrzymał dłonie przed uderzeniem, nadal powoli, rutynowo zmieniał opatrunek — a jednak nas zabijasz, nienawidzisz, jednak życzysz nam wszystkim śmierci, królom, dzieciom, kobietom... Żyłeś z tymi ludźmi, to twoi sąsiedzi musieli być — powtórzył z naciskiem. — Ile razy jadałaś przy ich stołach, ile razy bawiłeś się z ich dziećmi, ile razy...  
    — Nic o tym nie wiesz — zaprotestował Iorweth. — Nic nie wiesz, nawet nie udawaj. Nie masz pojęcia, jak nas traktowali ci ludzie, ci sąsiedzi...  
    — Cóż: nie zabili cię — zauważył trzeźwo mężczyzna. — Nie zabili twojej matki — szepnął, łagodząc ton, aż przypominał miękki, puchaty śnieg. — Zapytałbym, czy odpłaciłeś im tym samym – ale wolę nie wiedzieć, prawda?  
    Partyzant odwrócił głowę. Nie klął tym razem, palce wolnej dłoni tylko zacisnął na kocu. Nadal był osłabiony, a Roche przecież pomagał mu z opatrunkami i wciąż nie krzyczał, może to wszystko sprawiło, że w swoim zagubionym wyczerpaniu elf odpowiedział. Hardo, przez zaciśnięte zęby, z tym wyzywającym rodzajem dumy, który zawsze jest tylko przykryciem:  
    — Ależ, służby zawsze chcą wiedzieć wszystko, nie łżyj... Chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało z tą wioską, w której się urodziłem i dorastałem, aż cię pali — parsknął czymś między śmiechem a westchnieniem. — Słowo-klucz, bo puściłem ją z dymem. Ci ludzie mnie znali, mogliby mnie wydać, to też zresztą jeden z progów w Scoia'tael był, szykowałem się na objęcie dowództwa, nie mogłem zostawić żadnych niezałatwionych spraw, śladów – komando jest rodziną, znajomymi, domem dla członków, tylko ono. Poprzednie, marne, niegodne życie jest...  
    — Zabij bliskich, byś nie miał gdzie wrócić. Przemoc jednoczy katów — przypomniał mu spokojnie, stalowym głosem Vernon. — Taktyka wszystkich zamkniętych grup. Oszczędź mi chędożonych ornamencików.  
    Odetchnął głęboko. Elf zacisnął wargi, lecz nie zaprotestował, potaknął nawet. Nie, żeby agenta to zdumiało.  
    — Ale mylisz się — rzucił po chwili Roche — nie chciałem wiedzieć. Chociaż to interesujące, w którym konkretnie momencie idee tak ci ładnie wyprały mózg.  
    — Nie wyprały mi mózgu — syknął terrorysta. — Przesłuchania piorą. Ludzka propaganda pierze.  
    — Za to wasza propaganda otwiera oczy, tak? — parsknął stłumionym śmiechem mężczyzna.  
    — Propaganda nasza kłamie, jak i wasza. Ale moja wiara to nie propaganda. Nawet Dh'oine powinno być w stanie dostrzec różnicę.  
    „Powinno". Iorweth się musiał lepiej czuć, skoro pamiętał o utrzymaniu rasistowskiego rodzaju.  
    — Mhm, jasne — potaknął agent, symulując skupienie na ranach. — Łuski spadły ci z oczu, tak? I nagle przestało mieć znaczenie, iż znałeś tych ludzi całe życie, nagle zacząłeś widzieć Dh'oinne, nie sąsiadów z imionami... Król, żebrak, dziecko, sąsiadka, to wszystko się stało jedno, prawda? — szeptał łagodnie; watażka wpatrywał się teraz w niego, ze zdystansowaną, ironiczną, ale jednak intensywną uwagą. — Potęga idei. I nagle nie ma różnicy między tym chłopcem, który ci nakopał dwa dni wcześniej, a dziewczyną, która próbowała cię bronić... Nagle tylko my i oni. Cel jest jasny i wszystko usprawiedliwia. Nie mamy słabości, nie mamy grzechu, wszystkie słabości są tamtych, wystarczy opowiedzieć się po dobrej stronie i wszystko jest wybaczone, bo to tamci nas zmuszają, bo konieczność... Czy aby nie z tych samych powodów urządzane są nieludziom pogromy?  
    Tamten westchnął nagle, przekręcił głowę, tak, żeby patrzeć rozmówcy w oczy.  
    — A kto mówi, że ich zabiłem? — spytał. — Spaliłem wioskę, żeby nikt nie przyszedł i nie pytał – Cieprza, nie odbudowali jej, proszę, weź sobie ten kawałek informacji w ramach odszkodowania za siedzenie ze mną – spaliłem wioskę, ale dałem tym ludziom czas, żeby się wynieśli, żeby zabrali, co mogą...  
    — Słynne elfie pól godziny? — odparował Vernon. — W środku zimowej nocy?  
    — W ciepłym, letnim miesiącu. Do następnej osady mieli w miarę blisko. I nie pół godziny. — Kłykcie terroryście zbielały. — Dzień wcześniej. Dałem im znać ponad dzień wcześniej. Co się zresztą fatalnie na mnie odbiło — dodał zaraz, szybko wyrzucając słowa — bo ktoś z tych ludzi doniósł, mój oddział wpadł w zasadzkę później, uciekliśmy bez wielkich strat, ale jednak kilkoro dzieciaków zginęło przez mój sentymentalizm... Każdy dobry uczynek będzie prędzej czy później ukarany.  
    — Tak dla precyzji rozmowy — stwierdził agent po chwili milczenia — ja nie uważam, że palenie wiosek jest dobrym uczynkiem. Koniecznością, bywa, ale nie dobrym uczynkiem. Może nie donieśliby na ciebie, gdybyś nie dał im racji.  
    — Wojny się toczy po to, by je wygrywać, nie udowadniać słuszność — chory wykrzywił usta drwiąco, nie rozluźnił wszakże palców. — Od słuszności są uniwersytety i poeci. Cóż po racji moralnej umarłym?  
    Roche postanowił nie komentować, bo musiałby niecenzuralnie, co zepsułoby cały pieczołowicie, z zaciśniętymi zębami budowany nastrój. Nastrój, który działał, skoro Iorweth gadał – mężczyzna udał więc skupienie na bandażach, otworzył watażce zaciśnięte palce. W miejscu, gdzie wbijały się opuszki, widniały teraz rozgrzebane rany, więc westchnął, zdezynfekował raz jeszcze, ponownie opatrzył, rozprostował na pościeli.  
    — Widzisz — prychnął ironicznie – ile są warte elfie wyrzuty sumienia: tylko ludziom pracy dokładają.

 

  
    — Mogę iść sam. Nie podtrzymuj mnie.  
    — Przed chwilą prawie się zabiłeś.  
    — Nie sądź wszystkiego swoją miarą, małpoludzie.

 

  
    — Lydia w dobrym nastroju — zauważył watażka, kiedy znachorka wyszła z sypialni pilnować obiadu.  
    Jakimś szczególnym, sarkastycznie poufałym tonem. Vernon zamarł, lecz nie podniósł wzroku znad dokumentów, odburknął tylko jakieś potwierdzenie.  
    — Ciebie to nie cieszy? — dociekał terrorysta. — Ty się o nią tak troszczysz.  
    — Sprowadziłem kobiecie pod dach rzeźnika. Trudno, żebym się nie martwił.  
    — Ty się nie martwisz, ciebie szlag trafia. I tak niby z czystej przyzwoitości? Z troski o obywateli? Za najgłupsze uchybienia twoi ludzie umieli zastrzelić na ulicy — przypomniał.  
    Agent zacisnął usta.  
    — To do czegoś zmierza? — spytał uprzejmie.  
    — Do tego, że jednak nie jestem od paru dni nieprzytomny. I tutejsi uczniowie gadają. Że mówisz do Lydii po imieniu wszędzie poza tym pokojem, na przykład. I czemu miałbyś to ukrywać, gdyby nic nie znaczyło?  
    Mężczyźnie zaschło nagle w gardle.  
    — Lydia cię wyleczyła — przypomniał jednak spokojnie. — Dotknij ją palcem, a stracisz te strzępki honoru, które ci jeszcze zostały.  
    — Dlaczego miałbym? Aen Seidhe spłacają swoje długi. Jestem tylko ciekawy — głos chorego ociekał niewinnością. — Powiedziałem ci o mojej wiosce.  
    Normalnie agent odparłby coś w rodzaju „Czyli popełniłeś błąd, a ja nie zamierzam", ale nie był w trakcie przesłuchania, a pozyskiwania sojusznika politycznego. Sytuacja sprzyjała, zwłaszcza, że naturalnym matecznikiem Arjana było akurat dorzecze Pontaru i jedynie jakieś ustabilizowanie układu między temerskim ruchem oporu oraz Vergen powstrzymałoby szlachcica przed podgryzaniem granic nieludzkiej rzeczpospolitej.  
    — Nie ja tu jestem dłużnikiem. I co zresztą ci niby mam wyznać? Znam Lydię. Tyle wiesz — spróbował zbyć sprawę Roche, nadal pozorując zaczytanie.  
    — Skąd ją znasz? — dopytywał Iorweth.  
    Brzmiał tak, jakby faktycznie po prostu się nudził i wydobywał towarzyskie anegdotki. Vernon mu ani trochę nie wierzył.  
    — Z dzieciństwa. — Mieszkała drzwi w drzwi, ale tego elf nie musiał wiedzieć.  
    — I...?  
    — I nic. Znam ją od dziecka, dlatego zdrabniam jej imię. Narysować ci diagram?  
    Watażka prychnął. Przymknął oczy na chwilę, jakby w zastanowieniu.  
    — Opowiem ci coś o moim dzieciństwie — zaoferował. — Ostatnio pytałeś.  
    — Nie chcę wiedzieć, jakie to wielkie przewiny są według nieludzi warte spalenia wioski — odburknął agent. — Zresztą, tutaj nie ma nic do opowiadania. Mieszkaliśmy blisko. Byliśmy w podobnym wieku. Wolisz jednak diagram?  
    — Nie sypiasz z nią — odparł terrorysta.  
    — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że po tym, ile czasu spędziłeś z Geraltem, mogę brzmieć niewiarygodnie, ale seks nie jest jedyną relacją międzyludzką.  
    — Sugerujesz, że rozwinęliście już koncept przyjaźni? Szybko ewoluujecie, to pewnie przez to tempo wymiany pokoleń. Może nawet niedługo przejdziecie z poziomu karaluchów na poziom, nie wiem, ryb. Albo i psów.  
    Roche zazgrzytał zębami. Po cichu. Nie zamierzał dawać temu znudzonemu książątku partyzantki satysfakcji. Odłożył więc papierzyska na blat, wstał i wytknął zimno, podchodząc bliżej chorego.  
    — Elfy z kolei przeszły już ten etap, jak rozumiem? Żadnych przesądów takich jak przyjaźń nie pielęgnują, tylko palenie rodzinnych wiosek...  
    — Nie miałem tam przyjaciół — wtrącił szybko ranny.  
    — Nie, miałeś tylko śmiertelnych wrogów, oczywiście. Każdy gówniarz takowych ma – co oni ci niby zrobili? Mieli więcej ziemi?  
    — Moja matka nie potrzebowała ziemi pod rolę, nie pracowała w polu. Była akuszerką, lokalną znachorką, lekarką, weterynarzem... Leczyła wszystko, po prostu. I robiła zioła, ale to ludzie dla niej zwykle zbierali. Nie musiała wychodzić w pole — w głosie watażki pobrzmiewała duma, nadal, po tylu latach.  
    — I nie mówiła w starszej mowie — dodał złośliwie agent.  
    Trafił, trafił pięknie, widział po złości, przebiegającej po twarzy tamtego. Złość, pod nią ani chybi strach, upokorzenie. Nieźle musieli Scoia'tael dać w kość przyszłemu bohaterowi, kiedy się po raz pierwszy zgłosił do oddziałów.  
    — Mówiła — stwierdził po chwili ciszy elf. — Mówiła idealnie. Nie umiem tak do dzisiaj. Ona po prostu... — westchnął. — Lydia się o ciebie martwi, wiesz?  
    — Naturalne w tej barbarzyńskiej relacji zwanej przyjaźnią. Twoja matka...?  
    — Moja matka po prostu leczyła cały okręg, od bydła po Aen Seidhe. Byłem... samodzielnym dzieckiem.  
    — Nie mów mi, żeś zaczął mordować ludzi, bo mamusia w dzieciństwie latała do umierających ludzkich niemowląt, zamiast podziwiać twoje pierwsze próby strzelnicze. Proszę — jęknął Roche, treść była zresztą szczera, choć forma teatralna. — Ale jeśli tak, to następną misją temerskiej partyzantki będą pogadanki o prawidłowym wychowywaniu młodzieży. O miłości, tęczy, czułości i uwadze. Osobiście będę błagał elfki, by swojej progeniturze czas poświęcały.  
    — Nie bądź śmieszny — obruszył się chory. — Walczę dla idei, nie z powodu jakichś... jakichś... bzdur z dzieciństwa. Kto mógłby w ogóle wpaść na taki pomysł?  
    — Czarodzieje — poinformował uprzejmie Vernon. — Jest taka nowa dziedzina ich studiów, twierdzą, że do najtajniejszych źródeł duszy się dobierają, ukrytych mechanizmów, stojących za naszymi decyzjami... Jest też frakcja skupiona się raczej na podłożu seksualnym — ciągnął agent, naraz ze szczerym ubawieniem; proszę, jak błysk przerażonego obrzydzenia w oczach wroga nastrój poprawia. — Na podskórnym, ukrytym pożądaniu wszystkiego i wszystkich, jawnym, wypartym lub narzucanym, kazirodczym, homoseksualnym, biseksu...  
    — Przestań — jęknął Iorweth. — Nie chcę nawet próbować zrozumieć, co sugerujesz, po prostu przestań. Czarodzieje zawsze myślą o seksie, tylko o seksie i polityce, to właściwie to samo, jedno z pejczem, drugie z pejczem – jakaś ich zboczona przypadłość, ale żeby ją jeszcze przekładać na resztę świata, jeszcze wszystkim naokoło wmawiać... Szczyt arogancji, bezczelności i oślizgłego sprytu. Co mnie przekonuje, że nie zmyślasz tej teorii na poczekaniu.  
    — O, Filippa Eilhart się dała we znaki?  
    — Nie wspominaj tej dziwki. Żałuję, że nie ubiłem... Jestem pewien, że to ona mnie wskazała Nilfgaardczykom...  
    — A tak, to jest możliwe. Tam jakiś mag w końcu był.  
    — ...Triss Gwynbleidda niewiele lepsza. Zostawić ją chciał w Vergen, byłaby bezpieczna, to mu durna nie pozwoliła bramy przekroczyć, rzucała przedmiotami – takiego cyrku u nas dawno nie było. I poszła. Jaskier też, ale on chociaż wrócił po tygodniu, ledwie się niebezpiecznie zrobiło. A czarodziejka nie. I co? I ją zaraz złapali, bo ona jednak oficjalnie nadal poszukiwana. Gania teraz Gwynbleidd za dwiema babami...  
    — I wlecze z sobą trzecią — westchnął melancholijnie Roche.  
    — Jak to on — mruknął elf.  
    Zachowując przyrodzoną rasie całkowitą obojętność wobec cudzych sukcesów erotycznych. Vernon szczerze tej indyferencji zazdrościł, bo jemu Telina przyśniła się dwa dni temu, śliczna, roześmiana, kąsająca mu lekko uszy tym swoim białym, równiutkim rzędem ząbków. Na usprawiedliwienie tego, co czarodzieje nazywali podświadomością, miałby tylko, że leżeli na dywanie odwzorowującym sztandar Temerii, a kobieta przysięgała zdyszanym głosem, iż ewentualne dzieci wychowa na porządnych wasali Foltestowego rodu. Co właściwie, jak tak chwilę pomyśleć, niekoniecznie było okolicznością łagodzącą.  
    — Latałeś więc po ulicach z ludzką dzieciarnią — wrócił do głównego tematu, próbując ukryć rozkojarzenie. — I szprechałeś w gwarze. Innych nieludzkich dzieci tam nie było, żeby cię porządnie starszej mowy nauczyły?  
    — One też specjalnie nią nie mówiły. Nie lepiej ode mnie. To, coś ode mnie w gorączce wyciągnął, psie — epitet rzucony był bez śladu ognia czy realnej urazy, ot, tak, zwyczajowo — to było właśnie to, cośmy brali za starszą mowę. Makaronizmy, kalki, regionalizmy południowej Temerii... Matka mnie czasem poprawiała, ale zwykle machała ręką, że niby język ma być żywy, dostosowywać się do świata, ewoluować z potrzebami, że jak będę starszy, to mnie przyuczy – nawet potem faktycznie zaczęła, gdy poprosiłem. Wszystko to było pewnie lingwistycznie słuszne, tylko zgubiłoby Aen Seidhe — stwierdził z nagłym żarem. — Bo język to jedyne, co mamy, nasza skarbnica, ampuła czasu, bez języka kultura wymrze, język musimy zachować bez najmniejszej skazy. Nie możemy mu pozwolić na żadne niekontrolowane ewolucje. Póki nie wygramy. Skoro nie mamy miast, musimy się schronić w wierszach.  
    — Ładnie powiedziane. — Agent złagodził głos, zaczął się bawić leżącym na szafce fletem; Iorweth patrzył z napiętą irytacją, lecz nie zaprotestował. — Może dlatego tak się z Lydią dogadujesz... Musi ci przypominać.  
    — Ręce zwłaszcza — przyznał chory. — Od ziół i pracy. Matka pachniała podobnie, tylko więcej kwiatów i... I nie widziałem jej dawno. Mało pamiętam.  
    Nonszalancja w jego głosie brzmiała prawdziwie. Roche jej absolutnie nie wierzył.  
    — Sprawa jest matką? — spytał ironicznie.  
    — Sprawa jest światem. Widzisz? Mówię ci — coś dziwnie dziecinnego zabrzmiało w głosie watażki, Vernon nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co właściwie, dopasować emocji.  
    — Że mi niby ufasz? — dopytał.  
    — Że rozumiem, że mam dług.

 

  
    — Wiesz, to jest i tak świetne tempo powrotu do zdrowia.  
    — Może dla Dh'oine.

 

  
    — Co twoja matka powiedziała, jak puściłeś pracę kilku dekad jej życia z dymem?  
    Cisza.  
    — Dlatego jej nie widziałeś? — dopytywał Roche, przysiadając na łóżku.  
    — Nie dlatego, tylko żeby była bezpieczna — na to akurat odpowiedź padła szybko; i zaraz potem słabe. — Wybaczyła mi.  
    — Serce matki.  
    — Właściwie nie wiem. — Cichy śmiech. — Proszę, jesteś zadowolony? To odpowiednio cenny detal? Nie widziałem mojej matki od chwili, kiedy po raz pierwszy poszedłem do lasu, a parę lat od tamtego dnia minęło, nim spaliłem Cieprzę, calutką, do fundamentów, łącznie z domem, gdzie się wychowałem i stodołą, gdzie sypiałem z dziewczynami – naszymi i waszymi też, proszę, weź to sobie – razem ze świątynką, gdzie w trakcie uroczystości nieludzie musieli stać z tyłu, bo nam nie wolno było siedzieć blisko ołtarza, razem z karczmą, gdzie jak wieśniacy byli trzeźwi, to pięknie graliśmy na flecie i były napiwki, za to jak się spili, to już bylibyśmy podli mordercy i można nam było wlać bez powodu, z tymi ulicami, z którymi musieliśmy schodzić i czapkować, jeśli akurat szedł co mniej wyrozumiały i litościwy Dh'oine, z kamieniami, którymi można było rzucać...  
    — Ale domu ci z dymem nie puścili?  
    — Taktowali nas jak kogoś niżej, mówili o nas jak o...  
    — Dom ci spalili?  
    — Miałem nie walczyć za sprawę, w którą wierzę, bo mnie samego nie dotknęły najgorsze skutki zniewolenia? To nie byłoby wówczas przekonanie, tylko koniunkturalizm, interes, zemsta...  
    — Pytam, czy...  
    — Was tam w ogóle nie powinno być, to są nasze ziemie...  
    — Tylko domu ci nie...  
    — Tysiące Aen Seidhe zaznało prześladowań, tysiące zginęło, tysiącom spalono domy...  
    — Pytam o twój. Konkretny. Ludzie ci domu nie spalili, prawda?  
    — Nie. — Milczenie. — Myśmy dopiero... myśmy. Mój oddział. Ja. I Ciaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi nadworni mala... ekhm. Kochana, cudowna, najsłodsza na świecie C. narysowała mi, ot, tak, z dobroci serca, śliczną ilustrację.  
> http://papierowybandyta.tumblr.com/post/92031154857/zachowujac-przyrodzona-rasie-calkowita  
> http://cahir-the-witcher.deviantart.com/art/fanart-veron-roche-s-dream-466852949


	6. Intermezzo

  
    — Podać rękę?   
    — Nie.   
    — Wiesz, jak byłeś nieprzytomny, to pomagałem Lydieńce przy tobie. Przebierałem, myłem, zmieniałem bandaże... — recytował z satysfakcją Roche.   
    Iorweth wyglądał, jakby na samą myśl go zemdliło.   
    — Rzeczpospolita cię wynagrodzi. Sowicie. I twój mały ruch oporu też. Nie ma o czym rozmawiać. I nie pomagaj mi.   
    — Rozwalasz sobie lewą kostkę, widać. Za bardzo prawą nogę odciążasz.   
    — Wcale nie. Zostaw mnie. Idź — warknął watażka..   
    Mężczyzna ani drgnął.   
    — Idź...   
    — Słyszałem — wtrącił spokojnie. — Niemniej, widzisz, ja nie jestem wiedźminem na eliksirach. Z drugiego końca pokoju nie złapię cię, jak będziesz leciał, i Lydia mnie zabije. Zresztą, pomyśl o swoich strzępkach rasowej urody, polecisz na pysk, to sobie jeszcze resztę zębów wybijesz.   
    — Nie dbam o urodę.   
    — Mhm. Saskia ani chybi też nie, szlachetna z niej dziewica w końcu, a jednak, tak sobie dumam, milej jej będzie, jeśli bez kolejnych ubytków wrócisz... No chyba, że to tylko kwestia tych elfich łuczników i pro publico bono, ale miałbyś litość, w takim razie kobiecie przynajmniej będzie łatwiej...   
    Tamten zbladł jak płótno. W sekundę. Vernon w tę samą sekundę pojął, że przesadził, bo trafił, a nie sądził, że trafi – że aż tak bardzo trafi – doskoczył do rannego akurat w porę, by go chwycić, nim zakochany głupiec poleciał na ziemię, bo oczywiście kule musiały mu z rąk wylecieć. I walnąć o dębową podłogę. Z głuchym łoskotem. Lydieczka mnie zabije, uświadomił sobie agent.   
    Za tą refleksją goniła druga, natury profesjonalnej. Nieważne, co mówiła plotka, wywiady, pieśni ludowe oraz wspaniała propagandowa ballada Jaskra, z czterdziestu bez mała zwrotek się składająca, wysławiająca piękne, czyste uczucie, jakie połączyło dwoje wojowników o wolność. Nieważne, w ilu to sytuacjach oficjalnych i mniej oficjalnych rzeczonych bojowników widziano okazujących sobie wszelkie konwenansem przewidziane czułości. Nieważne, że niektórzy w Vergen już gadali o jakichś ślubach bez skutków prawnych i sprzedawali kiczowate lub bardzo kiczowate (ewentualnie oszałamiająco kiczowate) portreciki, figureczki, wisioreczki oraz insze ozdoby z tą ichnią odmianką pary królewskiej. Nieważne wreszcie, że Iorweth kochał Saskię jak pies, wariat czy dowolna inna biedna, zakochana istota; w tym uczuciu akurat wszystkie one do siebie jak krople wody podobne.   
    Nieważne. Ważne, że sam zainteresowany reagował na – właściwie przecież czysto złośliwe, a zważywszy na wymienione wyżej dowody zgoła absurdalne – supozycje nie gniewem, urazą, śmiechem czy drwiną, co byłoby w pełni zasadne, lecz lękiem. Jakby się mu teatrzyk sypał w oczach, jakby jakiś bystry drań na widowni odkrył fałsz dekoracji, wstał i zawołał „a to nie naprawdę! Smok nie fruwa, tylko na lince jest podczepion, a w ogóle cały z tektury wykonan! farba z niego odłazi! o, tam, koło ogona!".   
    Gdyby ktokolwiek inny tak powiedział, uświadomił sobie Roche, to by go wielki podpułkownik wyśmiał. Ale powiedziałem ja, a ja jestem jego powszechnie uznanym nemezis, człowiekiem wywiadu – no i znam Geralta.   
    To właściwie był mechanizm tak stary, aż nudny: co w ustach szaraczka było dowcipem lub obrazą, wypowiadane przez mędrca, króla, szpiega czy inną osobę u władzy natychmiast nabierało ciężaru oraz prawdziwości aluzji. Przy Talarze czy Folteście rzecz była wycieńczają psychicznie, bo obaj zarówno żartowali, obrażali, jak rzucali aluzje w mniej więcej co drugim zdaniu. Rozdzielanie tego wszystkiego mogło doprowadzić do ciężkiej paranoi (i kariery szpiega), obłędu albo zostania filozofem. Względnie krytykiem sztuki czy literatury. Prawnikiem w razach pośrednich.   
    Rzeczony mechanizm zadziałał teraz bezbłędnie i Vernonowi aż się zrobiło przez sekundę terrorysty żal, bo spalone szkoły spalonymi szkołami, a nieszczęśliwe zakochanie to u osobników płci męskiej jednak paskudna sprawa.   
    — Co ci Gwynbleidd powiedział? — szepnęło tymczasem nieszczęśliwie zakochane stworzenie, uwieszone mu na ramieniu.   
    — Nic. Złośliwy byłem. Złośliwy i zgorzkniały, bo mi jedyną miłość życia chwilowo pieprzą trzy armie — odparł agent na fali owego współczucia.   
    Watażka nie uwierzył. Roche się nie dziwił, sam by w analogicznej sytuacji nie uwierzył. Właściwie to już wolałby nie uwierzyć niż przyjąć, że się tak głupio zdradził z powodu złej interpretacji komunikatu werbalnego. Vel przegapienia sarkazmu.   
    Ze schodów dobiegły ich spieszne kroki. Vernon nabrał tchu...   
    — Nic nam nie jest — wyrzucił z siebie, ledwie posłyszał skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. — Nic temu nie zrobiłem. Potknęło się to, przysięgam, Lydieńko, tobie bym nie skłamał, przesadziło z ćwiczeniami, złapałem drania, nic mu nie jest, klnę się na wszystko, nawet włos mu z głowy nie spadł, Lydieczko, tobie bym nigdy...   
    — A czy ja pozwoliłam na jakieś dodatkowe spacery? Samodzielne? Bez mojego nadzoru? Hm? — kobieta najwyraźniej szybko oceniła sytuację jako faktycznie niegroźną, bo głos miała spokojny.   
    Spokojny, tnący jak bicz, zimny jak lód.   
    — Scoia'tael nie takie rzeczy już wytrzymywało, da sobie radę, jak miałem mu zabronić kiedy, to aż się rwało...   
    — Dh'oine mówi prawdę. Wyjątkowo — potwierdził potulnie elf.   
    — „To" ma imię. „Dh'oine" też — przypomniała znachorka, tym samym tonem. — I pod moim dachem żadnej polityki, panowie szlachta, uprawiać nie będziecie. Wojny tym bardziej. Grzecznie się do siebie zwracać będziecie, znaczy. Per pan albo po imieniu. Jasne?   
    Pokiwali głowami. Równiutko.   
    — Skoro się już Iorweth chciał przejść, to nie mogłeś ty go, Vernonie — syczała szeptucha — jakoś minimalnie ochraniać? Asekurować? Co sprawiłoby, iż kule byś chwycił i mnie od obiadu oraz warzenia mikstur, maści tudzież innych, wielce okolicznej ludności potrzebnych, środków nie odciągał?   
    — To nie ja cię odciągnąłem — uznał za stosowne wtrącić agent.   
    Spojrzenie znajomej uświadomiło mu, jak wielki błąd popełnił.   
    — A może oczekiwałeś, że chory, ranny, wycieńczony tygodniami tortur elf sam da sobie radę ze skutkami własnego głupiego uporu? Czy ja cię tutaj zostawiam, żebyście mogli się ideologicznymi docinkami poprzerzucać, podręczyć się nawzajem, czy może jednak po to, byś powstrzymywał zapędy tego idioty? I o tobie mówię, Iorweth, a juści, że o tobie. Czy ja ci onegdaj nie tłumaczyłam, że forsowne ćwiczenia tylko proces powracania do zdrowia wydłużą?   
    Watażka wyglądał jak strofowany uczniak. Miał jednak, jak się okazało, olbrzymią wprawę w manipulowaniu lekarkami, pewnie wyuczoną przy matce.   
    — Kłopotu ci narobiłem – przepraszam, przepraszam — wyszeptał głosem o jakieś kilka drobnych tonów wyższym, słabszym, dziecinniejszym niż zwykle. — Ale mi nudno, tydzień leżę, zza okien tak mało widać, powietrza nie ma, energia wraca – ja wiem, że już ci tyle czasu zabrałem, a masz go mało, że inni chorzy, doskonale rozumiem, a ja głowę zawracam moim znudzeniem... Tylko to jednak dla nas, tydzień leżeć bez ruchu, w izbie, daleko od lasu, to trudne... Ckni się mi, jak całe dnie tak samemu leżę i tylko myśli przelatują. Draken... więzienie się przypomina. Tam tylko chodzić się dało. Po przekątnej. Cztery kroki. Jeśli się miało szczęście i nie przytrafił się karcer.   
    Vernon dałby głowę, iż zawahanie było celowe. Razem z całą resztą zrobiło jednak odpowiednie wrażenie, bo twarz lekarki złagodniała. Przez moment agent miał ochotę przypomnieć, że on też bywał w więzieniach, za dynastię, też stał na szubienicy, za dynastię, też zaznał karceru, za dynastię... za głupie zabójstwo w knajpianej bójce, tak właściwie, Foltest się zirytował. Za Temerię, znaczy, bo w końcu irytacja króla jest problemem królestwa. Miał również chęć wypomnieć, że jakkolwiek bardzo by pragnął, nie on przesłuchiwał terrorystę w Drakenborgu czy gdziekolwiek indziej, więc to nie jego obecność winna jest melancholii, smętkowi tudzież ogólnemu rozstrojowi nerwowemu chorego.   
    Niemniej, taka nagła uwaga ściągnęłaby na niego tylko podejrzliwość Lydii. Milczał więc, obserwując spokojnie, jak jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, z domu naprzeciwko, roztkliwia się nad dowódcą Wiewiórek, który to zresztą dowódca nadal sam by nie ustał, więc wisiał mu u ramienia.   
    — Och, bo z wami, Scoia'tael, to tak zawsze, zaraz byście do lasu chcieli wracać, ledwo przytomność przyjdzie, już o sprawę i honor się bić... No, ale zrozumienie zrozumieniem, zasady zasadami: nie ma mowy, żebym wypuściła jakiegoś dzieciaka prosto na śmierć. A niedoleczony w walce szans mieć nie będzie. Dzieciak czy dowódca – jednako mi. Najchętniej nie wypuszczałabym do partyzantki w ogóle, jednak wiadomo, nic się nie poradzi, chcecie ginąć, to zabronić nie mogę. Tylko chociaż dajcie sobie jakieś szanse. Przecież jeśli ty się teraz przeforsujesz, to ci się te magicznie składane kości wygną, popękają, zwyrodnienia się porobią, kuracje czarodziejskie będziesz musiał przechodzić. Miesiące całe w łóżku będziesz leżał, nie tygodnie.   
    Terrorysta pokornie wysłuchał, wtrącając tylko przeprosiny i podziękowania co jakiś czas. Idealnie najwyraźniej wymierzone, bo po każdym wtrąceniu znachorka topniała. Ułożyła elfa znowu na łóżku, posłała któregoś chłopca po książki, ziółka, jakieś łamigłówki oraz układanki. Roche'a odesłała zaś do kuchni, by tam popatrzył, czy przypadkiem maści się nie przegotowały.   
    Zirytowany nieziemsko wręcz czuwał nad tymi mazidłami, kiedy po kilkunastu minutach zeszła na dół. Już otwierał usta, by jej wypomnieć zdradę, gdy gruchnęła gromkim śmiechem.   
    — Bogowie, jaki słodki, słodki manipulator z tego elfa, książę po prostu. Cudne to było. Ostatni raz ktoś mnie tak uroczo próbował zmanipulować te parę lat temu, jak pewien dowódca – zastępca dowódcy, jeszcze – Niebieskich Pasów chciał wytargować, bym mu wystawiła zaświadczenie, że nie zwykłą ospę u niego leczyłam, ale jakiekolwiek choróbsko weneryczne, bo to podobno bardzo na dworze podnosiło notowania, a mu dobre notowania do pracy były potrzebne... Oj, stęskniłam się za porządnym robieniem wielkich oczu, stęskniłam. Przydało ci się to zaświadczenie chociaż? Notowania podniosło?   
    — Bardzo — odparł z westchnieniem ulgi Vernon, pogodny naraz jak słonecznik, niebo po burzy bądź rosa o poranku. — Bardzoś mi pomogła, wtedy i teraz – co ja bym w ogóle bez ciebie zrobił, Lydieczko? — Pocałował ją w policzek.   
    — Sczezłbyś przed dziesiątym rokiem życia, wdawszy się w bójkę ze starszymi chłopakami na ulicy i dostawszy kamieniem w łeb — stwierdziła rzeczowo kobieta. — I w ogóle co to za czułości, kiedy mi w garnku kipi? Nuże, do mieszania, robota jest!


	7. Chapter 7

Iorweth był dzisiaj na dworze, posiedział sobie w fotelu dobre dwie godziny, poczytał, potem zasnął, znużony wiatrem. Cała wyprawa dodała mu wszakże jakiejś gorączkowej energii. Znów mówił o polityce, o elfach, o rasie, o Vergen, o cudownej sprawie Rzeczpospolitej. O lesie, o partyzantce też, w tonie właściwie melancholijnym. Grał na flecie rzewne melodie. Lydia się nim zajmowała większość dnia – jej to odpowiadało, roztkliwiało nieco. Roche'owi, który od godziny siedział przy chorym, rzecz pasowała znacznie mniej, zwłaszcza, że jemu anegdot partyzanckich tamten skąpił.  
    Vernon wziął jedną ze słynniejszych ostatnio komedii rybałtowskich,  _Perypetyja dziwna a cudowna wielce Dreptaka, pana na trzech morgach z Suchej Dolnej_ , usiadł w fotelu i oddał się lekturze, poleciwszy wcześniej watażce krzyczeć tylko, gdyby ten nagle zaczął zdychać. Ale to-to było pełne, jako się rzekło, gorączkowej energii, więc mimo wszystko bajdurzyło o elfiej wielkiej, pięknej przyszłości.  
    — ...i nie mamy czasu na życie według reguł estetyki. Ale kiedy odzyskamy wolność, ziemię, kiedy będziemy już bezpieczni, wtedy znowu będziemy narodem artystów. Odebraliście nam nawet to, nasze wewnętrzne pałace, nasze duchowe ogrody – ale je odzyskamy...  
    — Przecież wiesz, że ani ty, ani nikt w partyzantce nie ma najmniejszych szans, by tych wewnętrznych pejzaży choćby dotknąć — zauważył wreszcie zirytowany agent, unosząc wzrok znad książki (ukochana Dreptaka właśnie strzelała doń z kuszy, którą wcześniej sam jej kupił). — Siedź cicho, gadałeś całą ostatnią chędożoną godzinę, to ja sobie teraz poperoruję. To, co zrobiliście jako Wiewiórki, przekreśliło szanse na bycie poetami czegokolwiek innego niż przemocy. Żadnych ogrodów, żadnej miłości, tylko w kółko polityka, wojna, żałoba – gówniana poezja, znośna propaganda. Poezja jest życiem, do diabła, zapytaj Jaskra. Albo poczytaj sobie te jego poemata o chędożeniu i przyjemnościach stołu. Albo tego Dreptaka, świetna komedyjka. O życiu. A sztandar Wiewiórek to śmierć. Skończycie jako dzikie zwierzęta bez szans na egzystencję etyczną, estetyczną czy erotyczną choćby.  
    — W imię przyszłości — prychnął z wyższością Iorweth. — Poświęcamy się w imię przyszłości, jak te kamienie rzucane na...  
    Przygody Dreptaka były wciągające, z werwą napisane, fantastycznie śmieszne. Roche by do nich chętnie wrócił, a tutaj się mu kolejna przemowa szykowała. Przemowa, która mógłby wyrecytować z pamięci, łącznie z odpowiednimi fragmentami poematów.  
    — Łżesz jak pies — warknął wobec tego. — Jaka niby część nieludzi dostała szansę na lepsze życie dzięki Scoia'tael? Wyście sprowadzili im wojnę pod samiutkie drzwi. Wy nie jesteście szańcem, murem, tarczą, czymkolwiek tam, chroniącym innych — głos mu złagodniał, zaczął brzmieć pieszczotliwie, jak do dziecka — za wami już nikogo nie ma. Nic. Ruinki, pożoga, ziemia tak jałowa, że aby w ogóle miało sens wyprowadzać pługi w pole, kośćmi umarłych się nawozi. No, może trupami we wcześniejszym stanie rozkładu, jeśli się na takie trafi, znacznie to wydajniejsze. Monologowałem dość poetycko, by spiczastych uszu jaśnie pana nie urazić?  
    Watażka wykrzesał z siebie uśmiech.  
    — Bez fragmentu o wydajności — odparł — on jest taki... prozaiczny. Pragmatyczny. Jak z podręcznika dla rolników – pamiętaj, świeży trup lepszy do kompostownika niż bieluchne kości. Z bieluchnych kości tylko ozdoby, flety, meble, abażury... Co tam jeszcze wasze dzielne armie robiły z pomordowanych nieludzi przy powstaniu Aelirenn?  
    — Żadne „wasze", dwieście lat to dużo dla ludzi — machinalnie poprawił agent. — A ty uciekasz w przeszłe męczeństwo, typowo. Od tematu faktycznie prozaicznego: nie będziesz miał nigdy dzieci. Setki z waszych oddziałów zginęły bezpotomnie. I cóż wam nawet będzie po zwycięstwie? Dostojni starcy z rękami we krwi, piersiami lśniącymi od orderów i – poszukajmy poezji – zamkniętymi lędźwiami. Ja mogę polec za mojego seniora – bo każdego dnia rodzą się tysiące skurwysynów na moje miejsce. Elfy nie mają tego luksusu.  
    Iorweth patrzył na niego z chłodnym zaciekawieniem.  
    — Ależ kontynuuj — zachęcił. — Mówisz jak nasi szanowni starcy, oni też najchętniej by się ukryli i czekali na lepsze czasy, oni nam też mówią, by się płodzić – oni, którzy sami od wieków już tylko mówić mogą! – każą się płodzić i mieć nadzieję, że się rozmnożymy szybciej niż nas będziecie zabijać... Co jest mrzonką.  
    — Biologia jest mrzonką? — zaśmiał się Vernon. — A honor niby twardą rzeczywistością? Wasza ukochana natura niewiele ma wspólnego z godnością. Ale widzisz, to się zgadza, boście w tych wszystkich powstaniach przejęli strategię, światopogląd — znów parsknął śmiechem — ludzi. Wiewiórki myślą zupełnie jak Dh'oinne. Przy waszym cyklu rozrodczym was na to po prostu nie stać. Aż się zastanawiam, czy to naprawdę czysty dar od losu czy praca agentury.  
    — To musi ładnie łamać idealistów — wtrącił watażka. — Nawet dowódców, zwłaszcza dowódców – więcej, łamie, sądząc z twoich zawodowych statystyk. Winszuję. — Słaby, ironiczny uśmiech przemknął mu przez wargi. — Aż szkoda, że jesteś Dh'oine i zaraz umrzesz. Kto mnie wtedy zabije? — prawdziwa uraza zabarwiła mu głos.  
    — Bredzisz — wyrwało się Vernonowi.  
    — Nie, tylko doceniam przeciwnika. Ale widzisz, mnie twoja mowa nie złamie, bo to wszystko już wiem. Aelirenn z jakiegoś powodu w końcu wyła i przepraszała przed śmiercią... Jeśli się żyje dość długo – i nie stłumi wszelkiej myśli na rzecz działania – to oczywiście, że przy analizie historii – a kto z nas mógłby jej nie analizować? tak długo pamiętamy – lęgną się... podejrzenia. Teorie. Widać pewne... związki. Myślę, że władcy Dol Blathanny też wiedzą, oni mają w końcu większość dokumentów, znają najstarsze opowieści z pierwszej ręki – oni muszą wiedzieć, co nieliczni się ważą przeczuwać, to pewnie tłumaczy ich politykę... Chociaż ona też daremna, nie ma żadnej nadziei.  
    Oczy terrorysty błyszczały, jakby znów podskoczyła mu temperatura, lecz kiedy agent sprawdził mu czoło, było chłodne. Ranny strząsnął dłoń z irytacją, jakby obrażony.  
    — Co oni muszą wiedzieć? — spytał mężczyzna. — Bo znowu uciekasz.  
    Tamten syknął i zawahał się, dosłownie sekundę. Potem odpowiedział, wymawiając każde słowo powoli, z aż przesadnie staranną dykcją. Ale świadomie, bez recytowania.  
    — Że powstanie Aelirenn było najpewniej przynajmniej częściowo zaprojektowane... wywołane przez wywiad ludzi. Że zmanipulowano i ją, i tych, którzy za nią poszli. Że nasze najświętsze idee zostały wykorzystane, by nas wszystkich wymordować. I że to samo zrobiono ze Scoia'teal. Że na samym początku partyzantki pewnie na trzech spiskowców dwóch było zdrajcami, szpiegami. Że idee kolportowano po to, by mieć pretekst do mordów. By jak najwięcej młodych zginęło. Proszę. Jesteś zadowolony teraz? Dumny? Masz prawo być. — Spojrzał rozmówcy w oczy, bardzo teatralnym gestem. — Wygraliście. Nie złamiesz mnie, Vernonie Roche, bo ja nie wciągam fisstechu Scoia'tael. Żadnego syndromu odstawienia, nagłego trzeźwienia, przerażania rzeczywistością nie będzie. Nie mam nadziei, którą mógłbyś skruszyć. Jesteśmy, jako lud, żywymi trupami — wytłumaczył z brutalną, gwałtowną szczerością.  
    — Podajesz własnym oddziałom ten fisstech — przytomnie bąknął agent. — Ciągniesz je na śmierć, którą uważasz za bezsensowną.  
    W sumie chyba jednak cholernie wstrząśnięty. Tym, jak wielu nieludzi za owym szaleństwem poszło.  
    — Nie poświęcam moich oddziałów. O nic tak nie dbam — prychnął chory. — Znalazłem im bezpieczne miejsce w Vergen, Scoia'tael uzyskało azyl, sprawa swoje wolne państwo. Nawet rozmnażać się tam mogą. Dbam o moich braci — stwierdził z naciskiem. — Ale biologicznie nasza śmierć nic nie zmienia. W trochę węższej ramie czasowej znaczy dużo. A że fisstech… cóż, trzeba się jakoś doczołgać do końca. Po co w cierpieniu? Przynajmniej zginiemy dla idei, z godnością. Umarliśmy, jako rasa. Został nam tylko honor.  
    — Cóż po racji moralnej umarłym? — wypomniał mu Vernon.  
    — Nic. Ale to nie racja moralna, to... Trzeba umrzeć z godnością. Może być bez racji. Śmierć z godnością jest potrzebna żywym, honor jest czymś więcej niż racją.  
    — Sensem — podpowiedział cicho agent; chwytały go nudności. — Uczyniłeś sobie śmierć sensem bytu – i pociągnąłeś w to innych.  
    — Nie śmierć — zaprotestował żywo Iorweth. — Honor. Walkę.  
    — Nie walczysz, żeby żyć.  
    — Honor jest ważniejszy niż życie. Życie jest nic nie warte, jeśli nie masz za co go poświęcić, jeśli nie wybierasz, za co jesteś gotów umrzeć i zabić. Walka jest ofiarą, a ofiara jest… — zamilkł na ułamek sekundy. — Ale nawet gdyby nie, to my nie mamy już ani przyszłości, ani życia. Walczymy, żeby umrzeć z bronią w ręku. Kiedy byś mnie zabił — jakaś dziwna, pokrętna, dziecinna prawie ufność zabrzmiała w głosie watażki — to byłbym zadowolony, że to ty, a nie alkohol albo zapalenie płuc, albo głód.  
    — Kurwa, na miłość... — Roche urwał, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie wie, co powiedzieć.  
    Mdłości się wzmagały, pojawił nacisk w skroniach. Elf spojrzał na niego, zaniepokojony, pogarszając sprawę, bo do mężczyzny doszło po raz kolejny, jak bardzo mu ten obłąkany drań w pewien sposób wierzy. Głównie co prawda, że Vernon mu wychuchaną, honorową śmiercią będzie, ale jednak.  
    Właściwie, ten rodzaj traktowania, przypominający hodowanie psa, byłby normalnie kurewsko irytujący, pomyślał agent, oddychając głęboko. W sytuacji, gdy o śmierć szło, nabierał cech przeszywającego. Nadal pozostając kurewsko irytującym.  
    Moment zdecydowanie nie był odpowiedni na okazywanie słabości – lecz mimo wszystko mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, położył terroryście na ramieniu. Bez nacisku, tyle tylko, żeby tamten czuł dotyk.  
    — Ulżyło ci, jak to wreszcie powiedziałeś? — spytał cicho.  
    — Mówienie nigdy nic nie zmienia.  
    — Czyli tak — westchnął Vernon. — Nie mogę cię przesłuchiwać – to dam ci radę. W trzech punktach. Pierwszy: dobry śledczy by cię złamał. Ja bym cię złamał. Nie wierz, że cię nihilizm ochroni — głos mu łagodniał przy każdym wyrazie, schodził do ciepłego, niskiego, podobnego ciemnemu miodowi szmeru, jaki zwykle stanowią kołysanki. — Drugi: czysto biologicznie patrząc, to skoro elfom płodność rośnie przy chędożeniu z ludźmi, nie bylibyście skończeni jako rasa, gdybyście kiedykolwiek odłożyli dumę na bok i spróbowali to wykorzystać. Znaczy: strategia przetrwania ma sens, twoje bredzenie nie – przemyśl to i wmontuj w wizję świata. Żeby cię tym nie złamali.  
    Postarał się nawet zabrzmieć troskliwie. Choremu nie drgnęła powieka, dłoń za to zadrżała na kocu. Agent chwycił ją, rozprostował siłą, obrócił wnętrzem do góry, przejeżdżał kciukiem wzdłuż linii papilarnych, lekko, powoli. Nie przerwał mówienia:  
    — Podpunkt ostatni: ten typ honoru, na który się z takim upodobaniem powołujesz, jest ludzką wartością. Tylko ludzi biologicznie stać na puste męczeństwo. Nie tylko powstania wywołali agenci, na jakimś etapie agenci zarazili was wiarą w idee, które was musiały zgubić i w imię których powiodłeś na śmierć, świadomie, dziesiątki młodych nieludzi. To też sobie wmontuj w wizję świata, naucz się jakoś żyć z tym, że twoja filozofia została stworzona przez karaluchy, które następnie wykorzystały twoje komanda we własnej małej wojence. Naucz się tego. Bo inaczej cię tym złamią i będziesz przepraszał, skamląc o śmierć, bardziej niż wasza ukochana Aelirenn. I będziesz wiedział, że to wszystko przez twój dzisiejszy błąd i przez to, żeś z jakiegoś idiotycznego powodu, takiego jak wymyślony przez ludzi honor, traktował mnie, jak zaufanego wroga. Jasne?  
    Twarz rannego pozostała kamienna. Palce trzymał wyprostowane prawie do przeprostu, sztucznie. Oddychał bardzo, bardzo równo. Nie odpowiedział.  
    — Zrozumiałeś? — powtórzył Roche. — Nie po to się produkowałem, żebyś teraz po prostu mnie zignorował i dalej popełniał głupstwa.  
    — Zrozumiałem. — Iorweth brzmiał straszliwie głucho i Vernonowi się naraz zrobiło go prawie-jakby-poniekąd-niemal-a-trochę żal.  
    — Wolę, żebyś dłużej wytrzymał ewentualne śledztwa. Obecnie trafiłbyś na przesłuchania tylko u wrogów Temerii — wyjaśnił.  
    — Nie pomagasz — warknął chory.  
    — Pomagam — uciął agent. — Sam się kiedyś przekonasz.  
    Na przykład kiedy będziesz musiał, myślał Roche, wydać mnie Emhyrowi. Wówczas to, spokojnie skazując mnie na śmierć, a potem spędzając miły wieczór z Saskią na balu, w trakcie którego wreszcie, histeryku, nauczysz się doceniać takie drobiazgi jak gwiazdy, kwiaty, muzyka czy życie, pojmiesz, jak bardzo ci dzisiaj pomogłem. I ile mi Geralt jest winien.

 

  
    — Który to już marsz dzisiaj? Przeforsujesz się, mnie zabije Lydia.  
    — Dam radę, nic mi nie będzie, nie odzywaj się do mnie.

 

  
    — Gdybyś mnie teraz przesłuchiwał — zapytał Iorweth nagle — to co byś zrobił?  
    Szlag by to, pomyślał Vernon, skąd ci to nagle do głowy przyszło? Odpowiedział jednak rutynowo, przez zęby, bo nawet nie chciało się mu wyjmować fajki:  
    — Tobie jednak zakażenie się rzuciło na mózg. Nie przesłuchuję cię.  
    — Ale gdybyś...  
    — To bym cię nie leczył, tylko dobijał fizycznie.  
    — Tak jak tamci Nilfgaardczycy?  
    — Nie, zdecydowanie nie jak tamci — odparł urażony, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, mimo oczywistej prowokacji; fajkę wyciągnął i obracał w dłoniach. — Oni wykazali straszliwy brak profesjonalizmu. Kompletnie spartolili robotę. Mieli cię dobre trzy tygodnie, nic nie powiedziałeś i nawet nie byłeś bliższy powiedzenia. Za to ciągnąłeś resztkami sił, za moment by cię zabili. Ja przeprowadziłbym to lepiej.  
    — A. — Uprzejmie przyjął do wiadomości ranny. — Czyli jak konkretnie?  
    — Pozwól, że zasłonię się tajemnicą zawodową. I konfliktem interesów.  
    — To jeden sposób, hipotetyczny — naciskał terrorysta. — Ostatnio mi dawałeś rady. Skoro polityka cię zmusza do bycia miłym, to chociaż pofantazjuj sobie — dodał ironicznie.  
    Ironia nie mogła jednak stłumić prawdziwego, żywego zainteresowania w jego głosie. Fascynacji. Może wisielczej, może profesjonalnej, może wynikłej z tego pokrętnego przyzwyczajenia, które jest jedną z głównych słabości istot opierających się na honorze.  
    — Proszę? — Teraz poza gorączkową energią prawie-a-desperacja zalśniła w tonie chorego.  
    Vernon z sykiem irytacji odłożył fajkę – a tak miło było! – na stolik.  
    — Co by tu... na wstępie przypomniałbym, że mogę cię nie zabić, tylko po paru tygodniach, jak się upewnię, że nici ze współpracy, wypalić drugie oko, oderżnąć oba kciuki. I resztę palców. I okulawić. Zamiast „i" możesz wstawić „lub", każda z tych rzeczy czyniłaby cię nieprzydatnym do walki. — Mężczyzna posłał Iorwethowi roztargniony uśmiech. — I bym cię faktycznie nie zabił. Jak was znam, kochanków śmierci, to żyć jako bezdomny, pozbawiony godności dziad byłoby ci ciężko. Zwłaszcza, że nikt by ci nie uwierzył, iż nie sypałeś, skoro cię puściłem.. Może nawet po paru latach byś zgorzkniał na tyle, że wolałbyś się zemścić, faktycznie donosząc. Tak bywa.  
    Ranny milczał chwilę, jakby rozważając.  
    — Zabiłbym się — stwierdził wreszcie. — W więzieniu byście mi nie dali, ale zaraz za murami.  
    — O. Słuszna uwaga, dzięki. Trzeba by ci było język fachowo oderżnąć przed wypuszczeniem. Albo wybić zęby, to mniej chwały daje — wprowadził poprawkę agent.  
    — I tak bym się zabił.  
    — Miałbyś przynajmniej ciężko. No i pozbawiłbym cię twojej wymarzonej glorii śmierci męczeńskiej. Wieki by dumano, czyś przypadkiem nie sypał.  
    — Nie walczę dla glorii.  
    — Ale z glorią milej. Całej sprawie ta niepewność by podcięła skrzydła. Zamieszanie w szeregach, podejrzliwość, cios w wizerunek – przydałoby się przy następnych przesłuchaniach. Bardzo. I nikt by nie wiedział, że kłamię. Widzisz, tak czy siak byś zaszkodził sprawie, nawet wytrwawszy tortury i popełniwszy samobójstwo. Życie podłe bywa. Czy nie lepiej dla sprawy byłoby, gdybyś dał nam trochę mniej ważnych informacji, w zamian dostał łamanie kołem i glorię – a sprawa nie musiałaby się mierzyć z problemami, jakie wynikają ze zwątpienia we własnych gierojów?  
    — Sofistyka — oznajmił watażka. — Ale bardzo udana. Bardzo, bardzo udana.  
    Jakaś ciemna fascynacja skapywała mu z głosu. Roche wzruszył ramionami, zauważając:  
    — Kiedy leżysz na wygodnym łóżku, to sofistyka.  
    — Kogoś to złamało?  
    Vernon parsknął szczerym śmiechem.  
    — Gdyby to kogoś złamało, to byłbym zobowiązany chronić jego sławy niezłomnego bojownika. Takich umów służby dotrzymują.  
    — To by nie podziałało na większość, tylko raczej na polityków, cyników, tych, którzy mają wielkie ego oraz wiedzę, ciemną wiedzę o historii i naturze istot, którzy się nauczyli kombinować — rozważał głośno elf. — Nie miałeś w lochach chyba wielu takich, tacy siedzą głównie w Dol Blathanna i knują spiski...  
    Mężczyzna się zlitował.  
    — Czuję się w obowiązku wobec Geralta poinformować cię, że właśnie robisz to, czego z twojego punktu widzenia należałoby unikać. Z twojego punktu widzenia należy bez zastanowienia uznawać, że absolutnie wszystko, co mówię, to kłamstwa podrzędnej istoty. To akurat, jak sądziłem, tobie powinno przyjść z łatwością.  
    — Popadasz w paradoksy.  
    — Nie filozoficzną precyzją przesłuchiwanym się udaje zachować milczenie. Zadowolonyś z odpowiedzi?  
    Terrorysta chyba naprawdę się zastanowił.  
    — Tak — zdecydował wreszcie. — Dziękuję.

 

  
    — Pomóc ci przejść na łóżko? Iorweth?  
    — ...Poproszę.

 

  
    Kiedy jeden z wędrownych kupców – że też takim się chciało chodzić w czas wojenny, chyba tylko ze względu na neutralne i bogate Vergen – przyniósł z sobą, poza towarem i wieściami, list do Roche'a, zarówno agent, jak szeptucha w pierwszym odruchu spodziewali się trucizny. Dopiero nieco dłuższe wyjaśnienia handlarza i opis wysyłającej, pasujący do Teliny, przekonały ich, że w ogóle można bez narażenia życia otworzyć kopertę. Nadal jednak – w rękawiczkach. Sam list, przesłany ze środka Temerii, napisany (nie najprostszym nawet szyfrem) na ślicznym, czerpanym papierze, błękitnym atramentem, był jakimś przedziwnym sposobem równocześnie lakoniczny i dygresyjny. 

    „Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze siedzisz u pani Lydii. Albo chociaż przekazałeś jej nowy adres. Ubiliśmy jednemu notariuszowi bazyliszka, którego niezadowolony klient mu podrzucił do piwnicy, stąd taki ładny papier – notariusz pozwolił nam ze swojego skorzystać, w ramach wdzięczności.  
    Źle mu odpłacamy tę wdzięczność. To znaczy, ja mu źle odpłacam, bo sprawdziłam cichcem dokumenty w sejfie, kiedy Geralt się zajmował potworem (chciałam mu pomóc, sam mi zabronił!). W sejfie tym różne najtajniejsze dokumenty lokalna wierchuszka składa. Sejf niby zaklęciami i szyfrem chroniony, ale ja nie głupia, a zaklęcia proste... Interesujące rzeczy, nie ma jednak miejsca w liście na wszystko. Jedno tylko: tutejszy szlachetka, Jakub Maus, podpisał już ponad rok temu umowę z nilfgaardzkim hrabią, Gasparem d'Fritzburgiem (ano), o dostawy papieru, bo mają tutaj słynny zakład wyrabiający papeterie. Ale cała śmietanka towarzyska się podpisała pod umową jako świadkowie i ta suma, co ją rzeczoznawca wyliczył, się nijak nie zgadza, ewidentnie zawyżona, więc mniemam – imaginujcie sobie, wielki panie śledczy, mniemam – że złożyli tym samym przysięgę na wierność Nilfgaardowi. Ale to tylko cząstka, bo Gaspar d'Fritzburg się podpisał jako członek Gildii Kupieckiej. Na co Gildii nieważny Jakub Maus, myślę? Chciałam jakoś rozpytać ostrożnie, ale czasu dużo nie mogliśmy mitrężyć, nie szło mi, więc poprosiłam Geralta, powiedziałam, że skoro Cię z tym elfem zostawił, to Ci jest winien.  
    Geralt, jak to Geralt, poszedł i się przespał z córką tego notariusza (chociaż przede mną udaje, że nie, jakbym jakąś zazdrosną czarodziejką była), bo one zawsze najlepiej poinformowane, wiadomo, taki polityk czy inna elita nic czasem na torturach nie powie, ale w domu to wszystko, bo w końcu rodzina. Poza tym ładna dziewczyna. Ruda i ćwierćelfka, bo notariusz pozbawiony uprzedzeń człowiek.  
    Wracając do tematu. Jakub Maus jest nieważny, zadufany w sobie dureń. Za to bardzo przystojny, kobiety za nim szaleją – to jedno. Do tego ma starszą przyrodnią siostrę (nieoficjalną, z romansu ojca), która go ubóstwia, nieba by mu przychyliła, nawet się coś o ich grzesznym romansie mawiało... I ta siostra jest dwórką w Cintrze. Przy królowej. Podobno raczej bliską.  
    Tak sobie myślę, że to Twoją pomoc w ratowaniu dla mnie fatałaszków i biżuterii spłaca. A, właśnie – Geralt zaczął już coś przebąkiwać, że mnie na niebezpieczeństwo naraża, czyli pewnie się powoli nudzi, wyrzuty sumienia go biorą czy coś. Zaraz mnie opuści albo ja go zostawię, bo ja nie z tych, to się je porzuca, więc daj pani Lydii jakiś adres kontaktowy, dobrze? Może do Vergen pójdę, skoro im dowódcę ratowałam, to mnie przyjmą, a tam podobno bezpiecznie...  
    Całuję Ciebie i panią Lydię, i tego biednego elfa – nie daj się zabić, proszę, miło Cię wspominam (jesteś jedynym znanym mi mężczyzną, który się w ogniu namiętności troszczył o moje przyszłe ewentualne kłopoty, słodkie to było), a w takich czasach kobiecie niewygodnie samej i życie przygodowe się mi spodobało – i chyba się nadaję na szpiega? – całuję Was wszystkich, raz jeszcze,  
    Telina  
    PS. Geralt się dołącza do pozdrowień".  
    — To ładna dziewczyna jest — stwierdziła ciepło znachorka, czytająca przyjacielowi, z pełnym jego przyzwoleniem, przez ramię. — I bystra, widzę.  
    — Ta — westchnął Vernon. — Ale teraz to ja Vattierowi de Rideaux dać znać muszę. Jeśli o cokolwiek się Cesarz troszczy w życiu, choć troszeczkę, to o żonę.


	8. Chapter 8

Goniec z listem, zakładali ostrożnie, będzie szedł jakiś tydzień. Elfy z Vergen pewnie szybciej, tak z trzy-cztery dni. Wobec czego, kiedy po ledwie ośmiu dniach od wysłania posłańca, wieczorem, pod drzwi im zajechał oddział w ciemnozielonych, przyozdobionych srebrnymi lampasami mundurach Doliny Pontaru, Lydia z Roche'em się nawet nieco zdziwili.  
    Z samym majorem Ciaranem na czele, no, no, się przejęli, ironizował w duchu mężczyzna, konie praktycznie zajechali, dranie. Ironizował spokojnie, bo nieludzie go oczywiście zignorowali, całą swoją kurtuazję, podziękowania i wykwintne słowa – we wspólnym, z grzeczności – poświęcając znachorce. Dzięki czemu Vernon był pierwszym, który dostrzegł, że ten kretyn, Iorweth, oczywiście musiał, usłyszawszy hałas, wyjść z sypialni i stać sobie teraz w cieniu na szczycie schodów, obserwując sytuację. Rzecz bardzo głupia, bo na zejście po schodach nie miał siły, na pewne ustanie też nie, a zlecenie groziło złamaniem karku.  
    — Czyś ty oszalał? — warknął więc agent, wbiegając na stopnie. — Zabić się chcesz? Po tym, ileśmy się z Lydieczką namordowali?  
    Ciaran ze swoją elfią szybkością prawie go wyprzedził. Dopadł watażki dosłownie sekundę później – wobec czego Roche natychmiast się odsunął. Ciaran chce się teraz użerać? Świetnie. Vernon patrzył tylko, zaniepokojony, jak tamci znikają w sypialni, a zaraz za nimi przyprowadzony przez oddział doktor.  
    Aen Seidhe zwracają długi, Lydia im pomogła, Iorweth był w trakcie pobytu miły i twierdził, że ją lubi. Żadna z tych rzeczy nic by nie znaczyła, gdyby akurat terroryście przyszło do głowy, w chwili ideologicznego szaleństwa, uznać, że stanowią zagrożenie dla sprawy. Bo widzieli jego słabość. Bo z nimi rozmawiał. Bo szeptucha leczy wszystkich, czyli też ludzi. Bo jest Dh'oine, samo to w końcu mogło oznaczać wyrok śmierci, jeśli akurat...  
    Kiedy Ciaran wrócił, Roche był już na dole, obok przyjaciółki, gotów do wyciągnięcia miecza. Ale elf, szepnąwszy coś swoim – Vernon w tamtym momencie napiął wszystkie mięśnie – wyjął tylko mieszek. Duży. Wypchany. No tak, Mahakam praktycznie dołączył do Doliny Pontaru, przesyłał hojnie wsparcie, nieledwie podatki płacił. Mahakam, będący jedną z najbogatszych dzielnic Północy.  
    — Rzeczpospolita — stwierdził major, składając ukłon tak dworny, że niemal padnięciem na klęczki się kończący — uznaje swój dług i jest pani wdzięczna. Scoia'tael i sprawa też. Nie zapomnimy tego pani, nigdy. Jeśli kiedykolwiek czegokolwiek by pani potrzebowała, pieniędzy, ochrony, ludzi – bramy Vergen i nasze serca są zawsze dla pani otwarte.  
    — Dziękuję bardzo, ale to żaden dług — kategorycznie stwierdziła kobieta. — I niech pan zabierze te pieniądze, złoto, klejnoty czy co tam jest. Za darmo leczę. Wszystkich. Żebraków, chłopów, król się trafi, to i króla. Wdzięczna jestem za troskę i za przyjaźń, bardzo, ale nie przyjmuję zapłaty. Od nikogo i nigdy.  
    Ciaran się zmieszał. Ukłon pogłębił.  
    — Ależ! Nie chciałem pani urazić ani dobroci pani podważać, słynna jest pani z niezłomności swoich zasad – niech mi pani wybaczy, przepraszam... To nie jest, oczywiście, zapłata. To jest dobrowolny datek na rzecz pani wspaniałego przedsięwzięcia, na rzecz chorych.  
    — A, datek — mruknęła Lydia. — Datek, rzecz jasna, przyjmuję. I dziękuję władzom Rzeczpospolitej za ich hojność oraz wielkie serce. Co do Scoia'tael, to najszczęśliwsza byłabym, gdyby przestali mi pracy przysparzać, ale rozumiem, że to niemożliwe. Wojna nie jest wyborem, tylko sytuacją dziejową, koniecznością, prawda?  
    Ni cienia ironii nie było w jej głosie. Elf, rozpoznawszy własną ideologię, się wzruszył. Na tyle, by pani ręce całować, o potworności losu Aen Seidhe mówić, wiersze nieomalże deklamować. Typowe, myślał Roche, typowe, nie ma to jak zignorować prawdziwy problem na rzecz dworności.  
    Major, ponapawawszy się patosem sprawy, nagle przeniósł uwagę na mężczyznę.  
    — Pani Saskia i Rada Vergen przekazują — wyrecytował, teraz głosem zimnym jak lód — że bardzo doceniają gest temerskiej partyzantki. Zwłaszcza osobiste poświęcenie. Uznają zobowiązanie.  
    — „Zobowiązanie", nie „dług", powiadasz? — mruknął sarkastycznie Vernon.  
    Pozostałe elfy rzuciły mu wściekłe spojrzenia. Ciaran go zignorował, recytował dalej:  
    — Jestem upoważniony, by wypłacić pieniężne wynagrodzenie za ów prywatny trud. I negocjować jego wysokość. Proponowana wynosi dwa tysięcy koron.  
    Na moment nawet Roche'owi odebrało dech. Kilka wsi można za to kupić było. Można też za to było stworzyć partyzanckie oddziały albo wyżywić już istniejące. O przekupywaniu administracji podbitej Temerii nie wspominając.  
    — O — bąknęła znachorka.  
    — Datek jest wyższy, bo w biżuterii — szybko wtrącił ktoś z oddziału, najwyraźniej źle zinterpretowawszy jej westchnienie. — I reszta czeka na dworze, w jukach, przyniesiemy...  
    Mahakam zdecydowanie zaniżał wysokość płaconych Jego Wysokości podatków, przemknęło przez głowę Vernonowi. I to o wiele bardziej, niż żeśmy szacowali.  
    — Rada Vergen oferuje też azyl — ostatnio słowo major wypowiedział jakby z większym nieco trudem. — Jako prywatnemu obywatelowi.  
    Czyli bez prawa do dalszego politykowania, wspierania partyzantki i Temerii w jakikolwiek sposób. Żadnych gier wywiadowczych. Może pozwoliliby mu przekazać Natalisowi wynagrodzenie. Może.  
    — Podziękuję — odparł nonszalancko agent.  
    Szybko, żeby nie zauważyli wątpliwości. Bo gdzieś w głębi serca się zawahał, jednak.  
    — Nie będę obrażał twojego honoru naleganiem. — W głosie elfa pobrzękiwała ulga. — W takim razie, Rada – i pani Saskia – chcieliby porozmawiać o sprawach politycznych. Gwarantując nietykalność posła na czas tych rozmów. Pozwolę sobie stwierdzić, że to, co chcą zaproponować, to bardzo... hojna oferta. Radziłbym nie odrzucać szansy. Może się następna nie zdarzyć, pewnych słów lepiej nie powierzać listom.  
    — Miałbym pojechać z wami — przeciągał słowa Roche'a — i wierzyć, że mnie nie zabijecie za zakrętem?  
    — Aen Seidhe spłacają swoje długi — syknął Ciaran. — Nie zabiłeś pułkownika, my nie zabijemy ciebie. Chcesz listu żelaznego? Mam nawet przy sobie, podpisany przez panią Saskię i calutką Radę. Chcesz mojego słowa? Proszę bardzo – uroczyście przysięgam, że dowiozę cię do Vergen bez najmniejszej szkody, a w trakcie rozmów w samym Vergen będę dbał, by nie spotkała cię krzywda. Albo zginę, próbując dopełnić przyrzeczenia.  
    — Pułkownika? — powtórzył zaskoczony Vernon, całą resztę mowy puściwszy mimo uszu.  
    — Nikomu w Rzeczpospolitej ten tytuł nie należał się bardziej — stwierdził z żarem major.  
    Calutki oddział potaknął. Agent myślał szybko. Za coś ten nagły awans przyszedł, oczywiście. Za tajną misję, za cierpienie czy w ramach powolnego przyzwyczajania świata do tego, że rzeźnik dostanie jednak tytuł generała? Czy może w ramach rozgrywki między krasnoludami i ludźmi, mieszkańcami dawnego Górnego Aedirn, a Wiewiórkami?  
    — Jeszcze jakieś przetasowania kadrowe zaszły? — spytał.  
    — Parę osób podpułkownikami zostało. Jaskierowi dano order za specjalne zasługi dla sztuki. I pensję, i oficjalne stanowisko przy dworze.  
    To było niezłym wyjaśnieniem. Te „parę osób" ani chybi należało do frakcji krasnoludów albo ludzi, nie Scoia'tael, pewnie się im awanse należały od dawna. A Iorwetha awansowano, żeby z kolei zapewnić sobie wierność oraz zadowolenie wszystkich byłych terrorystów.  
    Jeśli Saskia nie była głupia – a raczej nie była – to postara się utrzymywać wpływy Wiewiórek vel nieobliczalnych, wykolejonych fanatyków, na najniższym możliwym poziomie, łagodząc ewentualne żale deszczem łask dla Iorwetha. Nikt przecież nie będzie zarzucał Dolinie Pontaru marginalizowania politycznego Scoia'tael, jeśli najwyższe tytuły wojskowe – oraz miejsce w łóżku władczyni, jak głosi fama (wspierana oficjalnie, skoro Jaskier za balladę pensję dostał) – będzie miał osławiony watażka. Watażka zakochany jak pies, a więc nie stanowiący problemu. Elfom afekty, jeśli już się przytrafiły, nie przechodziły szybko.  
    Ciaran awansu nie dostał. Co właściwie samo w sobie jest powodem, żeby pojechać do Vergen, uznał Roche. Poznać inteligentną kobietę to w końcu zawsze wielka przyjemność.

 

Całą noc przed wyjazdem przesiedział z Lydią. Rozmawiali tylko o przeszłości, wspominali dzieciństwo, potem pracę. Przeprosił kobietę, raz jeszcze, za to, że nie mógł nic zrobić, kiedy ją wyrzucali ze świątyni, religie, niestety, były poza państwową kontrolą – raz jeszcze szeptucha machnęła ręką na całą sprawę. Wymienili anegdotki o szlachcicach, Folteście, wierchuszce świątynnej.  
    Ani słowa o teraźniejszej polityce. O wojnie. O Vergen, Iorwecie, elfach, Anais, Temerii. I ani myśli nawet o przyszłości.  
    Ale ich „do widzenia" było ciężkie, wymuszone, sami czuli. Paniczne. Nie mieli dość nadziei, by zabrzmiało prawdziwie – ani dość odwagi, by rzucić „żegnaj".

 

Droga była nudną, bo elfy się uparły w ogóle nie odzywać do Vernona. Była też jednak w miarę krótką, ledwie dwa dni trwała, bo na granicy czekało ustawione połączenie teleportacyjne. Co tłumaczyło, jakim cudem oddział przybył do Lydii tak szybko.  
    Iorweth, oczywiście, uznał że musi powitać Vergen – Saskię – z godnością. Wjechać na koniu, a potem zaskoczyć, znaczy. Agent uczciwie odradził, Ciaran mu przytaknął, ale odradzaj tu zakochanym głupcom.  
    Co, również oczywiście, skończyło się zgodnie z przewidywaniami Roche'a. Czyli terrorysta wjechał, witany radością mieszkańców, siedząc w siodle w miarę prosto tylko dzięki silnym środkom przeciwbólowym, pozdrowił tłumy, zeskoczył z konia, przeszedł kilkanaście kroków do dworu Saskii – właściwie chyba czystą siłą woli, bo było pod górkę – i ledwie się za nim drzwi zamknęły, zemdlał. Rozcinając sobie czoło o próg. Oczywiście.

 

Rozmowy z Radą Vergen były utrzymane w tonie całkowicie neutralnym, bez cienia resentymentu – pewnikiem dlatego, że w całej Radzie jedynie Ciaran, występując w imieniu Iorwetha, należał bezpośrednio do Wiewiórek. Całą resztę stanowili mniej bądź bardziej niezorganizowani sympatycy. Niektórzy nie znosili Temerii, ale ich nienawiść była czysto ideologiczna, bezosobowa, toteż gdy Temeria się im z wroga przerodziła w narzędzie do potencjalnego wykorzystania, nie mieli problemu ze zmianą opinii. Delegacja Mahakamu przekazała zaś instrukcje i nie uczestniczyła, cóż za przypadek, w tej akurat sesji.  
    W trakcie obrad Dolina Pontaru zaproponowała, ustami Zoltana (przytyło się mu, zanotował Vernon, klamra u pasa też już szczerozłota, kaftan niby nadal rdzawy, ale bez łat i z atłasu, nie tyflu), że poza wsparciem ekonomicznym, logistycznym i wywiadowczym, chętnie wspomogą sprawę temerską w sposób stricte polityczny. Znaczy, przypomną, że nie uznali jeszcze tak właściwie oficjalnie rozbiorów. I mogą dalej nie uznać, ba, nie uznają.  
    — Nilfgaard was uczciwie zajął, więc o to pretensji mieć nie będzie, za to Henselta i Radowida to niemożebnie zirytuje — wytłumaczył z prostotą krasnolud. — Ale nie tak, by wojnę zaczynać. A gdyby jednak Nilfgaard obecną wojnę przegrał, to istnienie Temerii będzie zawsze pretekstem, by powstrzymać szybki wzrost potęgi Redanii i Kaedwen.  
    — Bez króla nie ma królestwa. Temeria nie ma króla — przypomniał spokojnie Roche; bo tutaj coś jeszcze się kryło, Vergen w coś pogrywało, zwodziło...  
    — Nie żartujmy sobie — prychnęła Saskia, ubrana w prostą suknię, z długimi rękawami i stójką, w burgundzkim odcieniu czerwieni, zupełnie pozbawioną ozdób, jeśli nie liczyć wykańczanego złotem pasa z ceremonialnym mieczem. — To tajne rozmowy są. Wszyscy wiemy, że ukrywacie córkę Foltesta, siostrę przyrodnią Arjana la Valette. Musicie wy, bo każdy inny gracz Północy już by ją zabił i to ogłosił, a Nilfgaard by małą zabrał do matki, zmusił do złożenia hołdu lennego lub poproszenia o pomoc w związku z rozbiorem i uprawomocnił swoją agresję. Cud, że rok dajecie radę małą przechowywać, swoją drogą, Emhyrowi bardzo zależy na legalności całej sprawy, więc szuka dziecka ze wszystkich sił.  
    — Mahakam — wtrącił Zoltan — zostawił mi instrukcje, z których jasno wynika, że cały region jest... zaniepokojony losem Anais la Valette. To córka władcy, któremu hołd lenny składali, w końcu. Ich senior, de facto, nawet jeśli de iure jeszcze hołdu potrzeba. Zresztą, z instrukcji jasno wynika również, że Mahakam jest gotów hołd złożyć. Ba, nawet życzyłby sobie. Jak najszybciej. Bo warunki, w jakich ich senior teraz przebywa – wojna, partyzantka, ukrywanie się – budzą gniew i zawstydzenie, i o pomstę do nieba wołają. A mają prawo, jako wasale, żądać od obecnych opiekunów, by dowiedli, że władczyni nie dzieje się krzywda. A jeśli się dzieje, to żądać scedowania na nich opieki. Mahakam chętnie się wywiąże z obowiązku goszczenia swojej senior. Choćby od jutra. Od siebie już dodam, że Mahakam czy Vergen, które właśnie podpisało traktaty o neutralności z Cesarstwem i Cintrą, Dol Blathanną, księstwem Aedirn, Redanią tudzież Kaedwen, to dla dziecka znacznie bezpieczniejsze miejsce niźli okupowana przez kogo się da Temeria.  
    Zapadła cisza. Vernon bardzo dużo uwagi poświęcał temu, żeby spokojnie oddychać i utrzymać idealnie kamienną twarz. W duchu klął siebie za lata, gdy nie chciało się mu słuchać uwag dworu i uczyć opanowania oraz dyplomacji.  
    — A tak właściwie – skoro to są tajne obrady, to mogę być chyba... bezpośredni — zaczął po chwili — to czemu Rzeczpospolita Doliny Pontaru chce nam – partyzantce, królestwu Temerii – życie uratować? Nie z samej złośliwości wobec Henselta przecież. I nie z dobroci serca ani długoletniej sympatii między naszymi krajami. W przypadku Mahakamu pytałbym o to samo, gdyby delegacja była obecną...  
    — Radowid ma ochotę na pacyfikację pogórza, żeby zmusić region do wsparcia jego wojsk darmową stalą. I żeby wzmocnić panowanie nad swoim kawałkiem Temerii — odpowiedział Zoltan. — Nilfgaard nie będzie przecież cudzej ziemi bronił. Hołdu składać Emhyrowi krasnoludy nie chcą, bo to... twardy pan, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Wojna trwa, Radowid nie będzie tracił niepotrzebnie żołnierza, pacyfikację jednak może przeprowadzać, bo Mahakam właściwie nie ma wojska. Dosłownie tysiąc-dwa zbrojnych wystarczą, by Redania sobie odpuściła.  
    — Temeria obecnie nie istnieje. Mówienie o zbrojnych...  
    — Arjan la Valette ma z sobą dobre siedem tysięcy ludzi. I po ostatnich zwycięstwach się do niego dołączają kolejni, dezerterzy z armii Radowida zwłaszcza. Hrabia człowiek honorowy, do siostry przywiązany. Będzie bronił kraju, który ją uzna. Zwłaszcza, że akurat między Mahakamem a Redanią jego armia i zamki stoją.  
    — Rzeczpospolitą oburza niesprawiedliwość rozbiorów — dodała Saskia. — I wolimy, żeby Cesarstwo nie uprawomocniło swojego zajęcia Temerii. To klęska byłaby. Nawet gdyby Redania i Kaedwen się oparły – tym bardziej nas Emhyr zajmie. Będzie mu do uciszenia wewnętrznej opozycji sukces potrzebny. Czyli my z kolei potrzebujemy jak najsilniejszej temerskiej partyzantki. Wasza królowa, żywa i u nas – Mahakam to nie jest jednak dobre miejsce dla dziecka, Zoltanie, tam właściwie tylko kopalnie są w pełni bezpieczne – to wzmocnienie zapewnia. Gwarantuje nam też duży wpływ na dworze Temerii, jeśli królestwo wróci na mapy.  
    — I ratujecie nam realne teraźniejsze istnienie kraju w zamian za hipotetyczne przyszłe wpływy? — dopytał sceptycznie Roche.  
    — Mahakam wypełni obowiązki wasala — dopowiedział Zoltan — w imię honoru. Niemniej w obecnej sytuacji uznaje, że w ten sposób wypełnia je całkowicie i po śmierci obecnej władczyni będzie zwolniony z wszelkich zobowiązań wobec dynastii.  
    — Rzeczpospolita uważa — wtrącił Ciaran, przerywając wyniosłe milczenie — że nieludzcy obywatele Temerii cierpieli dotąd prześladowania. A pragnieniem i świętą zasadą, która kraj nasz stworzyła i doprowadzi go, oby, acz niechybnie, do rozkwitu, jest bronienie ofiar. Cała wschodnia ściana Temerii, zwłaszcza okolice Flotsam, była, niestety, areną cierpienia tak dla Aen Seidhe, jak Dh'oine i ludność jej, udręczona, w naszą stronę kieruje swój błagalny wzrok...  
    — Dzielnicę chcecie, znaczy? — upewnił się Vernon. — Całą dzielnicę? Tak ćwierć kraju mniej więcej? Akurat obok Mahakamu, który akurat będzie już całkiem niepodległy i będzie się mógł sfederować z kimkolwiek zechce?  
    — Chwilowo jesteście rozebrani — przypomniała Saskia. — My jesteśmy gotowi uznać, że pozostałe trzy ćwierci należą do potomków Foltesta. Rzekłabym, że to postęp. Ale, oczywiście, rozumiemy, że sprawa po wstępnym podpisaniu musi być przedstawiona jeszcze reszcie waszego dowództwa. I niekoniecznie się zgodzicie. Nie zmusimy was przecież.  
    Nie, sytuacja nas zmusi, pomyślał zgryźliwie Roche. Sytuacja nas zmusza, więc zaraz grzecznie będę podpisywał, cokolwiek mi podadzą, nawet in blanco, byleby zapewnili królowej azyl. I pisał w listach do Talara, by jakoś namówił tych durnych a dumnych kretynów z partyzantki, żeby przełknęli arogancję i to cokolwiek kontrasygnowali.

 

Yeylia, śliczna elfka, złotowłosa, wielkooka, trzecia w komandzie po Iorwecie, teraz proszę, kapitan wojsk Rzeczpospolitej, splunęła Roche'owi pod nogi, kiedy następnego dnia szedł rozmawiać prywatnie z Saskią. Za co zresztą major ją zaraz zrugał w starszej mowie, a władczyni Vernona przeprosiła.  
    — Ja chyba jej brata przesłuchiwałem i powiesiłem — odparł z aktorskim namysłem agent. — Tak, że właściwie nic się nie stało.  
    — Stało się — nalegał Ciaran. — Aen Seidhe nie powinni sobie pozwalać na takie wybuchy. To poniżej naszej godności.  
    Gabinet Saskii, jak wszystkie pomieszczenia w Vergen, był wykuty w skale, pozbawiony praktycznie okien, oświetlony czerwonymi magicznymi kryształami. Jak wszystkie bogate pomieszczenia wyłożono go dywanami, na ścianach zawieszono arrasy. Prawdziwym złotem tkane.  
    — Tak. Cóż. Podpisałeś i wysłałeś wszystko, prawda? — zapytała kobieta, siadając za wielkim stołem z ciemnego drewna.  
    Agent potaknął. Ciaran ustawił się obok władczyni, ale akurat w takiej linii, że gdyby chciał rzucić, dajmy na to, nożem, schowany w pasie, na którym całkiem przypadkowo trzymał teraz dłoń, to widok na człowieka miałby idealny. Ach, no tak, westchnął w duszy Roche. Sprawy dyplomatyczne załatwione, poselska nietykalność się skończyła, a teraz przechodzimy do spraw światłocienia?  
    — Rzeczpospolita jest ci wdzięczna — mówiła tymczasem Saskia; jej włosy w tym świetle wyglądały jak okrwawione, efekt potęgowała jeszcze czarna, obramowana złotą lamówką suknia bez dekoltu, za to z rękawami rozszerzanymi tak, iż prawie sięgały ziemi. — Ja osobiście jestem bardzo wdzięczna, zwłaszcza, że Iorweth niekiedy jest... Domyślam się, że było ci trudno.  
    — Różnie bywało — odparł ostrożnie.  
    — Z oczywistych względu nie podzielam uprzedzeń pułkownika — ciągnęła dziewczyna. — Absolutnie nie podzielam. I nie popieram terroryzmu. Ale Scoia'tael i Iorweth osobiście pomogli nam w uzyskaniu niepodległości. Trudno takie rzeczy spłacić.  
    — Niewątpliwie — potaknął Vernon, bo tego chyba od niego oczekiwano.  
    — Nie będę też ukrywała, że jestem... prywatnie zainteresowana jego dobrem.  
    — Coś słyszałem.  
    — Tak, Jaskier taką piękną balladę napisał. No i Geralt – Geralt dużo o tobie mówił.  
    — Bardzo źle?  
    — Nie, raczej dobrze. — Dziewczę zmarszczyło brwi. — Za... towarzysza cię uważa. Swego rodzaju. Twierdził, że mu uratowałeś życie w obozie Henselta. I pomogłeś zdobyć królewską krew.  
    Roche zacisnął zęby.  
    — Tak było. Ale uważam, że to raczej błą...  
    — To mi życie uratowało — stwierdziła kobieta, postukując palcami w blat. — Czuję się zobowiązana. Osobiście i w imieniu Rzeczypospolitej.  
    O. Tutaj Vernonowi jedynie wieloletnia wprawa w ukrywaniu zaskoczenia utrzymała szczękę w zawiasach.  
    — W takim razie się cieszę, że pomogłem — bąknął; grzecznym wobec władców należało być.  
    Saskia westchnęła.  
    — No właśnie, właśnie. Pomogłeś. I teraz też. I tą nagrodą, którą ci daliśmy, nawet licząc z pomocą dla tej waszej partyzantki, to nadal nie wyczerpuje naszej wdzięczności... I rozumiesz, to nas stawia w szalenie trudnej sytuacji.  
    Tak, agentowi zaczynało już coś świtać.  
    — Bo, pomijając naciski Scoia'tael, które sobie życzy sprawiedliwości, to jednak pułkownik wiele wie. Bardzo wiele. I ma niemałe wpływy. Nie tylko w Vergen — dorzuciła z naciskiem. — A ty masz za sobą piękną karierę śledczego. I siedziałeś z nim ile, ponad dwa tygodnie? A on i tak zafiksowany na tobie był.  
    — Geralt mi zabronił cokolwiek z Iorwetha wyciągać. Obiecałem mu. Moje słowo nie jest gorsze od słowa elfa — odparł Roche, starając się przepoić głos oburzeniem raczej niż lękiem. — Co do Scoia'tael – sumienie mam czyste. Nie skazałem nikogo, kto by nie miał na rękach niewinnej krwi.  
    — Nie wątpię w twój honor — zapewniła gorliwie dziewczyna, kręcąc głową i rozkładając nieco ręce, niewinnie. — Absolutnie. Ale jesteśmy, pojmujesz, młodziutkim państwem. Nie mogę... nie jestem pewna, czy możemy sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek niedopatrzenia. Przymykanie oka. Niedbalstwo. Jako szef oddziałów specjalnych powinieneś zrozumieć. To nie jest, oczywiście, komfortowa dla mnie sytuacja, zwłaszcza zważywszy na to, że jesteś przyjacielem Geralta, wszystkie te długi życia i że jeszcze znalazłeś Iorwethowi dobrą opiekę... Byłoby naprawdę nieuprzejmym z naszej strony, gdybyśmy musieli... — zawiesiła głos.  
    Roche zaiste rozumiał.  
    — Owszem, sytuacja byłaby nieco niezręczna — stwierdził spokojnie. — Od czegóż wszakże są służby specjalne, jeśli nie od rozwiązywania niezręcznych sytuacji? — Wyciągnął te prawie-a-przedśmiertne listy. — Proszę. I tak miałem przekazać. Listy się Iorwethowi zechciało pisać, jak w gorszym stanie był. Do pani i jego matki. Proszę, niech pani weźmie. Nie otwierałem ich, więc mogę tylko tuszyć, że nie ma tam polecania zabicia posłańca.  
    Kobieta sięgnęła, przez chwilę bawiła się kopertami. Wreszcie otworzyła, przeleciała wzrokiem litery.  
    — Nic o zabijaniu posłańców — westchnęła, odkładając papier. — Jeśli otwierałeś, to i tak nie zauważymy. Ale pojmuję aluzję. Nie ma więc powodów, jak twierdzisz, by czynić sytuację niezręczną?  
    — Przynajmniej ja ich nie widzę.  
    — Iorweth mu życie darował — przypomniał ponuro Ciaran.  
    Tak, Vernon sam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, to był to koronny dowód, że należy go zabić na miejscu, niezależnie od całej reszty. Zwłaszcza, jeśli się o watażkę troszczyło, a Ciaran, sądząc z tej wiedzy, której Roche powinien za wszelką cenę nie okazywać, miał multum powodów, by chcieć chronić dowódcę – przyjaciela – przed skutkami zaślepienia etosem.  
    — Pod Flotsam, wiem. Jaskier twierdzi, że Geralt sobie tego zażyczył.  
    Jeżeli wyżyję, to stawiam Jaskrowi we wszystkich karczmach i burdelach, obiecał Roche, przez najbliższy tydzień.  
    — Ubarwia. To poeta — prychnął elf. — A Gwynbleidd przeżyje śmierć jednego Dh'oine.  
    — Ale nie będzie szczęśliwy, a ja mu dużo... Skoro Geralt ich razem zostawił, to znaczy, że zakładał, iż żadnej wielkiej krzywdy dla Doliny Pontaru z tego nie będzie.  
    — Raczej, że nie ma czasu samemu się bawić i niech się dzieje, co chce, on leci szukać wszystkich kobiet swojego życia — skontrował trzeźwo Ciaran.  
    W głębi duszy Vernon całkowicie się z nim zgadzał. Gdyby nie polityczny bieg wydarzeń, pomyślał melancholijnie, to z elfiego drania byłby świetny materiał na kolegę.  
    Saskia machnęła dłonią. Rozważała coś chwilę. Wreszcie stanowczo orzekła:  
    — Budujemy rzeczpospolitą, coś wspólnego nam wszystkim. Wszyscy, którzy ze szczerego serca chcą nam w tym pomóc, niezależnie od swojej przeszłości, są mile widziani. A przecież chcecie, ze szczerego serca, nam pomóc, prawda, towarzyszu?  
    Och, co takiego jest w pytaniach retorycznych, że je wszyscy uwielbiamy? prychnął agent. Ciaran zmarszczył brwi, ewidentnie niezadowolony – i słusznie, bardzo słusznie, dumał Roche, odpowiadając mu uśmiechem.

 

Wychodząc z gabinetu, towarzysz vel Vernon wpadł na Zoltana.  
    — O! Żyjesz! — Krasnolud się rozpromienił. — To cudownie! Się kurewsko martwiłem.  
    — Czemu? Bo robiliście zakłady i ty akurat obstawiłeś, że ujdę z życiem? — spytał ironicznie mężczyzna.  
    Zoltan zacmokał z podziwem.  
    — Ech, przed służbami to się jednak nic nie ukryje! Ano, tak, bogatszy o dobre kilkaset koron się właśnie stałem, bo jednak twoje szanse nisko wyceniano... Ale tak prywatnie też się cieszę, co się mam nie cieszyć, dałeś Geraltowi mnie od sznura odciąć, porządny skurwysyn z ciebie. Jak na królewskiego specjalnego chuja, oczywiście.  
    — Oczywiście — potaknął automatycznie Roche. — Wiesz, gdzie Jaskier przebywa? I nie, nie o ściganie należności chodzi, przeciwnie, ja chcę mu postawić.  
    — Ha! Teraz to pewnie w karczmie koło bramy głównej. Całe towarzystwo tam na wyniki czeka. To się zresztą świetnie składa, że chcesz barda kredytować, bo on obstawił, że żywy zza tych drzwi nie wyjdziesz, więc dokumentnie spłukan jest.


	9. Intermezzo/crack w stanie czystym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doszukiwanie się w tym jakiegokolwiek sensu głębszego niż _Fili ma bardzo ustalone poglądy na kwestie damsko_ - _męskie_ oraz _W sumie całkiem sporo czytelników doświadczalnych uważa, że jest to zabawne_ czy _Intermezza to coś, jak fillery w anime, mało powiązane_ , doszukiwanie owo psuje tylko zabawę.
> 
> Poza tym, rzecz ma jeszcze ciąg scenek, które wypadły w redakcji i emocjonalnie pornograficznych DLC, które nie wypadły w redakcji, tylko po prostu zostały słusznie napisane z zamiarem schowania przed światłem dziennym - i masę takich drobiazgów, co do których jestem dziwnie pewna, że A. mnie zmusi, żebym opublikowała w ciągu kolejnego pół roku. I z góry się tymi pisanymi słowy na tę okoliczność szykuję.

Władczyni Doliny Pontaru raczyła się stanem Iorwetha przejmować. Na tyle szczerze, by podejrzenia Vernona, że kobieta nie czuje do watażki nic, a cała jej przyjaźń jest polityczną kalkulacją, się rozwiały. Nie na tyle histerycznie wszakże, by przypuszczał, iż jest zakochana. Czy raczej: że jest zakochana wystarczająco. Chmurnie, romantycznie, do obłędu. Nie wszyscy tak umieli, cechy charakteru ten typ uczucia po prostu uniemożliwiały wielu ludziom (najczęściej, tak się jakoś składa, kobietom). Żyli tacy spokojnie, z rodziną, małżonkiem, bez wielkich wybuchów, ale solidnie, okazując przywiązanie, niekoniecznie małe przecież, dajmy na to, cerowaniem skarpetek. Albo przyzwoleniem na noszenie swojego portreciku.   
    Niestety, jak agent wiedział z wielu lat obserwacji, tym z istot, które się zakochują w sposób bardziej szalony (najczęściej, tak się jakoś składa, mężczyznom), takie spokojne uczucie zwykle nie wystarcza. Zwykle próbują uzyskać więcej. Zwykle druga strona więcej dać nie jest w stanie, a w ogóle nie wie, o co chodzi, przecież skarpetki są zacerowane, obiad codziennie podawany, bielizna co tydzień prana. Zwykle dochodzi na tym tle do scen, scysji i prób samobójczych.   
    Do czego może dochodzić w przypadku fanatycznych idealistów dowodzących kilkoma sporymi oddziałami, Roche wolałby nie dociekać. Musiał wszakże, skoro sytuacja polityczna republiczki miała od tego zależeć. I skoro Saskia właśnie mu mniej więcej ten stary problem damsko-męski streszczała.   
    — Śledczy są podobno mistrzami w manipulowaniu — zakończyła, wstając od stołu. — I, mówią, nikt tak nie uwodzi, jak ludzie, ze wszystkich ras opinię najlepszych kochanków macie. A ty go długo ścigałeś i Geralt o tobie tylko dobre rzeczy mówił – więc poradź mi, co ja mam zrobić? Poszłabym do Jaskra, ale on artysta, on wygada, artyści nie umieją się powstrzymać od wykorzystania tematu, choćby nie chcieli.   
    Prawda, przyznał w duchu Roche, święta prawda o artystach, ale co ja mam poradzić? Żeby się zakochała? Żeby zaczęła udawać zakochanie? Toż tego nikt nie da rady, nie w stopniu, jakiego wymagałaby ta konkretna druga strona. Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę, śpiewał Jaskier w najprawdziwszej ze swych ballad, to świat za nią odda, na deszczu i śniegu, i gradzie będzie spał pod jej oknami, ostatnia koszulę z grzbietu zedrze, na pojedynek z całym światem pójdzie, gwiazdkę z nieba by kupił, królestwo zdobył, gdyby się dało... A, to te podpunkty Iorweth ma już sobą, ironizował Vernon, nieźle, Jego Wysokość tylko balistę z szaleństwa sprezentował. I skończyło się to dla niego w wiadomy sposób.   
    Dla każdego zakochanego osobnika płci męskiej tak się kończy. Uchowajcie bogi, proszę, bardzo grzecznie proszę, błagał w myśli agent, od tego obłędu.   
    Władczyni patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Rozmawiali prywatnie, więc ubrana była właściwie po męsku, w coś, co w ramach egalitaryzmu Vergen nazywano „sukmaną", a co w rzeczywistości było jasnym brokatowym żupanem, przepasanym szerokim na kilkanaście centymetrów pasem, przetykanym złotą nicią, z imponującym chwostem na końcu. Dziewczyna wyglądała ślicznie, ze spojrzenia jej biła trzeźwa inteligencja i zdecydowanie; mężczyzna właściwie nie miał żadnych trudności ze zrozumieniem powodów zauroczenia terrorysty. O czym wszakże nie należało myśleć.   
    — On jest do pani przywiązany — odpowiedział więc ostrożnie na głos.   
    — Och, tyle to ja wiem — stwierdziła Saskia, marszcząc brwi. — No i właśnie – no i co ja mam z tym zrobić? Walczyliśmy razem, bliski mi jest, nie chcę jego krzywdy — zapewniła z westchnieniem, po czym zaczęła wyliczać. — Zrobiłam go pułkownikiem, specjalna ustawa się już szykuje, która go mimo braku tytułu generała – bo to nijak nie przejdzie, ambasador Redanii był bardzo jasny w tym względzie – zrobi hetmanem, że w drodze wyjątku niby, nada się mu uprawnienia generalskie... Stałą pensję ma wysoką, a gdyby chciał, to zawsze może poprosić, zaraz mu Rada podwyższy, nikt przecież jego zasług nie podważa... Wszyscy wiedzą, że razem jesteśmy, ballada Jaskra po świecie rozgłosiła, więc chyba jego duma nie jest urażona? Temperament mam spory – co ja jeszcze mam zrobić? Może jakiś order specjalny ustanowimy?   
    Roche miał silne wrażenie déjà vu. Jakby te wszystkie kobiety widział. Tę ich rozbrajającą, krańcowo logiczną, a przez to aż okrutną, naiwność. „Przecież mu ceruję skarpetki! Znoszę jego późne powroty z karczmy! Czego jeszcze oczekuje, łajza jedna?"; „Przecież pozwalam mu moją wstążkę nosić, cały dwór widzi, że jego faworyzuję, czego on więcej chce? No, że z innymi sypiam, pewnie, ale przecież im na żadne wstążki nie pozwalam!"; „Przecież siedem bogatych wsi mu nadałam! W dziedziczną własność! Dziedziczną! Czego on sobie żyły podcina?"; „Przecież mu pozwalam stać pod moimi oknami i serenady śpiewać, sypiam z nim i cudów w tym łóżko dokonuję! Chyba nie sądzi, że męża z dziećmi dla niego zostawię i pójdę w świat, na poniewierkę, jak heroina jakiegoś romansu? Przecież w prawdziwym świecie nikt nie chce takich rzeczy!". Otóż, niestety, mężczyźni żyli w tym świecie romansu, takie pisali sobie heroiny i tego pragnęli. Damy, jak się zdaje, wolały zwykle poczucie adorowania tudzież wyłączności, stąd też do szału doprowadzały je nie tylko drobne, nieistotne zdrady, lecz także same rozmowy z innymi. Ta różnica w postrzeganiu świata, poza śmiercią setek tysięcy zakochanych, przyniosła też setki najpiękniejszych dzieł kultury. Oraz prowadziła do stałego, obustronnego narzekania na niestałość płci przeciwnej.   
    — Order — bąknął Vernon, nadal ostrożnie — niewiele tu pomoże, pani. Zgoła nic.   
    — To co niby pomoże? — jęknęła dziewczyna, chodząc od ściany do ściany swoim stałym, marszowym rytmem. — A w ogóle to tu mamy republikę, nie żaden despotyzm, Geralt do mnie po imieniu mówi, to przyjaciele Geralta też, nie zdążyliśmy mieć wojny z Temerią, wasz ruch oporu nam nie przeszkadza. Ale jak nie order, to co? Na generała Redania się naprawdę nie zgodzi! A realnej władzy mu więcej dać nie mogę, to terrorysta.   
    Nie władzy, pomyślał agent, w tym patetycznym, sentymentalnym i żałosnym przypadku tylko miłości, ale to niestety poza naszymi możliwościami jest. Zakochanie zwykle bowiem ogłupia, a najmniejszych śladów tego wyrozumiałego, łagodnego, tępego spojrzenia nie dało się w trzeźwej ocenie kobiety zauważyć. Nie było też w nim przerażającego, cuchnącego śmiercią zachwytu, dopadające niekiedy kobiety, które wybrały męskie życia, wojny, zabójstwa, politykę – oddanie sprawie. Ślepą wiarę.   
    — Trudno się mi nie zgodzić z ostatnim zdaniem — mruknął. — Tylko nie sądzę, żeby problem tkwił w sferze politycznej, więc tym się przejmować, pani, nie musisz. Możesz za to spróbować nie informować specjalnie często Iorwetha o swoim zdaniu na temat jego skurw... przeszłych działań. Nawet czasem się nad nimi... roztkliwić? Pochwalić? Posłuchać z uwielbieniem w oczach? Albo chociaż akceptacją?   
    — Mam słuchać z uwielbieniem w oczach o rezaniu wiosek? Głupim politycznie rezaniu wiosek? — spytało dziewczę z autentycznym zaskoczeniem, odwracając się gwałtownie, przerywając marsz. — Ale ja tego nie akceptuję! Zwłaszcza w Rzeczpospolitej! Ja to potępiam i Iorweth wie, od początku, jak mnie poznał, to wiedział, od razu mu powiedziałam. Przecież nie będę go zachęcała do mordów, bo mi jeszcze wojnę wywoła. O mniejsze sprawy niż szarpanie na granicach konflikty wybuchały.   
    Bardzo rozsądnie, przyznał Roche. Bardzo rozsądnie, pani bardzo inteligentną kobietą jest, aż miło spotkać, Vergen się cieszyć powinno, bo czasy idą ciężkie, więc mądry rząd się przyda, lecz wszystko to nie zmienia faktu, że w romansach chłodny umysł niespecjalnie pomaga.   
    — Ale on się jakby zmienił — podpowiedział; słowa mu ledwie przechodziły przez gardło. — Zawsze można się tym zachwycać.   
    — Jakby się nie zmienił, to by nawet do Doliny Pontaru wejścia nie miał — stwierdziła bezpośrednio Saskia. — My tu mamy ponad czterdzieści procent ludzkiej ludności. I tak czasem dziwnie, jak się pomyśli, że on tylu ludzi zupełnie niepotrzebnie, zupełnie bez żadnego sensu taktycznego... Jak się o tych dzieciach pomyśli, to tak jakoś...   
    — Nie radziłbym myśleć — podpowiedział Vernon. — Ani zaczynać przy mnie tematu. Przy nim też nie, zresztą.   
    — Och, tyle, to wiem. Znaczy, mam go zacząć chwalić za to, że nie wyrzyna połowy ludności mojego – naszego – kraju. To absurdalne, ale dobrze, spróbuję, skoro radzisz. Coś jeszcze? Z takich konkretnych rzeczy?   
    Agent zastanowił się chwilę.   
    — Byłoby, na przykład, dobrym pomysłem z pani... z twojej strony, gdybyś teraz siedziała przy Iorwecie i się przejmowała jego stanem, zamiast rozmawiać ze mną.   
    Znacznie by mi zwiększyło szanse na wyjście z Vergen żywym, dodał w duchu.   
    — On śpi pod eliksirami przecież. — Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi; stała teraz z rękami na biodrach, zadumana. — Nie obudzi się nagle. Powiedzieli mi, kiedy przestaną mniej więcej działać. To nie jest tak, że mi nie zależy — zastrzegła — zajdę tam trochę wcześniej, żeby mieć pewność, że będę przy nim, jak do przytomności przyjdzie, żeby się nie martwił. Ale teraz? To byłoby marnowanie czasu straszne. Nic mu moja obecność nie pomoże.   
    — Miłość — zauważył delikatnie agent — jest powszechnie uważana za coś, co powoduje, że zaczynamy się zachowywać nieracjonalnie, szaleńczo i absurdalnie wobec obiektu uczuć. Jeśli pani zacznie... zaczniesz takie zachowania przejawiać, to świat i Iorweth powinni to zinterpretować jako dowód uczucia. Działania zupełnie bez sensu i nieuzasadnione kontekstem dają tutaj dobre wyniki.   
    — Ale on się we mnie zakochał dlatego, że byłam rozsądną, inteligentną, trzeźwą kobietą i niezłym dowódcą, i dobrym politykiem, prawda? Elfki są ładniejsze — bąknęła dziewczyna, naraz wyglądając na zaniepokojoną.   
    Autentycznie nie rozumiejąc. Jak to płeć piękna, wbrew rozpuszczanym przez mężczyzn pogłoskom, do bólu zwykle racjonalna. Roche westchnął.   
    — Toteż niech pani... przejawiaj dalej te cechy. Tylko w stosunku do Iorwetha nie. Tym się właśnie różni w pospolitej opinii zadurzenie od zwykłego szaleństwa, że jest wybiórcze i dotyczy tylko jednej osoby. Że ta osoba jest dla zakochanego tak niezwykła, że ślepnie on na logikę. Naprawdę, nie umiem lepiej wytłumaczyć. Może jakaś kurtyzana by pomogła? One powinny znać cały zasób sztuczek — zaproponował.   
    Saskia pokraśniała. Wróciła do swojego marszruty, tym razem chodząc szybciej, lżej.   
    — O! To jest pomysł, że ja na to nie wpadłam... Tylko tutaj musiałbym zaufanie duże mieć, po tej aferze z Filippą mam problem – ale tam, spróbujemy. To w końcu zawód wymagający dyskrecji. Znajdziesz mi jakąś odpowiednią? Nadużyję władzy powierzonej mi przez obywateli i potraktuję to jako pomoc polityczną, więc skonsultuj z resztą dowództwa, czego w zamian sobie życzy temerska partyzantka.


	10. DLC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja coś, kiedyś, gdzieś (rozdział temu) mówiłam, że mam od groma ścinek i DLC do ścieżki neutralnej, ne? I mam, a juści. Chociaż nie szesnaście. One bardzo słusznie wypadły z głównej wersji, były bowiem zdecydowanie niepotrzebne kompozycyjnie i/albo przesadne emocjonalnie. Takie tam idporno, emoporno do potęgi. Ale skoro niektórzy przeżyli Liska, ba, lubili Liska, to i emoporno DLC przeżyją, a także, istnieje szansa, znajdą w nim przyjemność (zwłaszcza, gdy nie będą musieli brać pod uwagę, że jedna scena jest długości 1/4 bodajże całości tekstu; bo jest jako DLC, ha!). Niemniej, tak uczciwie patrząc, to jest jedna scena, nawet bez fabuły, acz z pretekstem, opisana drobiazgowo. Nawet jak na moje standardy. Szlag, tu naprawdę każdy ruch i każdy oddech, i każde drgnięcie powieki.

  
Zdziczałe psisko pogryzło w pobliskiej wiosce kilkoro dzieci i dwóch dorosłych, nim wreszcie komuś się udało je ukatrupić. Lydia z pomocnikami mieli pełne ręce roboty, nawet Roche oraz okoliczni mieszkańcy rzucili się, by pomagać. Prać, przytrzymywać, moczyć bandaże, parzyć zioła.  
       Pracy nie ubywało i wieczorem do Vernona dotarło, że właściwie zostawili Iorwetha na cały dzień samego. Akurat idealnie, żeby swołocz uciekła – gdyby była w stanie. A że nie była, to zabiła się, próbując.  
       Chwycił bandaże, środki dezynfekujące, rzucił przez ramię Lydii, że w ramach pomagania dzisiaj sam się zajmie watażką. Kobieta wyglądała, jakby zamierzała zaprotestować – ale od sal chorych dobiegło wołanie i machnęła tylko ręką.  
       Partyzant zareagował gwałtowniej. Zmrużone oczy, napięte mięśnie, uniesienie, powolne, przymusem opanowane, na poduszkach. Mówił jednak z elfim chłodem.  
       — Gdzie jest Lydia? — spytał. — I co ty tu robisz?  
       — Zajęta — mruknął Roche, zamykając łokciem drzwi. — Cały następny dzień będzie. Ktoś ci musi przemyć rany, zmienić bandaże...  
       — Ma pomocników — wtrącił szybko Iorweth.  
       — Też zajęci. We wsi się zdarzył wypadek, musiałeś sam zauważyć. Ani Lydia, ani chłopcy nie będą zostawiali chorych, skoro na prostych opatrunkach znam się równie dobrze. Zdejmij koszulę.  
       Właściwie mógłby to ująć delikatniej, stopniowo, przywołać logiczne argumenty. Z pewnością mógłby, ironizował w duchu, ciekawe, czemu nie chciał. Iorweth tymczasem, jak to elf, zastygł w obrzydzonym oburzeniu. Nawet nie skomentował.  
       — Na co czekasz? — warknął Vernon, zbyt zmęczony, by szukać w sobie cierpliwości. — Potrzebujesz pomocy?  
       — Nie.  
       O, teraz obrzydzenie całą gamą odcieni wybrzmiało też w głosie terrorysty. Agent miał nawet wrażenie, że tamtym wstrząsnął dreszcz. Rasizm, doprawdy, straszliwie pętająca przywara.  
       — Nie waż się mnie dotykać, bloede Dh'oine — rozwinął watażka, ledwo mężczyzna przysiadł na skraju łóżka; prawym skraju, jak zwykle.  
       — Jakby to jakiś wielki zaszczyt był — oznajmił Roche, szczerze wściekły — móc zmieniać przepocone opatrunki chędożoemu mordercy. Chociaż nie wątpię, że w twoich komandach by się zabijali o ten przywilej i całowali jaśnie panu te obite stopy. Durne dzieci, prowadzone na rzeź przez takich skurwysynów, jak ty...  
       Strzał był celny. Iorweth się odwrócił, natychmiast, spróbował dać mężczyźnie w twarz, Vernon ledwo schwycił mu rękę – gdyby tamten się dobrze czuł, nie zdołałby. Tylko watażka nijak się dobrze nie czuł, ten jeden ruch kosztował go najwyraźniej wszystkie siły, bo jego próby wyrwania dłoni były żałośnie słabe. Nie, żeby agent miał siły z kolei na litość.  
       — Mów sobie o mnie, co chcesz — oznajmił wreszcie elf: z wielkopańską dumą, jakby właśnie jakiś przywilej mu dawał — ale nie śmiej obrażać Scoia'tael. Ani słowa o oddziałach.  
       Roche był wykończony harowaniem przy rannych, naprawdę wykończony. Zapasy jego cierpliwości wynosiły równe, okrągłe zero. Elokwencji zresztą też. Wobec czego jego odpowiedź była na poziomie, przyznawał, podwórkowej dzieciarni.  
       — Bo co mi zrobisz?  
       Podziałała. Watażka zastygł, przestał nawet szarpać ręce. Vernon ciągnął z bezlitosną satysfakcją:  
       — Okażesz swoją wyższość moralną? Już się boję — prychnął. — Rozbieraj się. Albo sam ściągnę z ciebie koszulę. Wybieraj, co ci się wydaje mniej upokarzające — podkreślił z rozbawieniem ostatnie słowo. — Byle szybko.  
       Partyzant najwyraźniej przywykł już do tego, że mężczyzna przynajmniej próbuje być cierpliwym, bo przy całym rasowym chłodzie, coś na kształt cienia zdziwienia, poczucia zdrady przemknęło mu przez rysy. Delikatne, prawie niewidoczne, zaraz schowane. Potem terrorysta wrócił do zamku dumy, najwyraźniej zamierzając się nurzać w świętych wodach męczeństwa. Cóż, trudno, przez swoje teatry mała swołocz straciła szansę na decyzję, uznał agent. Poza tym, szeptało w nim, z wielką satysfakcją, doświadczenie, za moment może dostać jedno z najlepszych otwarć.  
       — Sam zdejmę — zaczął Iorweth, ledwie Vernon, puściwszy jego ręce, dotknął palcami wiązań przy kołnierzu.  
       — Za późno — oznajmił zimno mężczyzna. — Zresztą, jeszcze ci szwy pójdą, jak się będziesz szarpał – bo co prawda Dh'oine to nic nie warte karaluchy, ale trochę się im ciebie, wielkiego elfa, poturbować udało — zauważył mimochodem, rozplatając drugie i trzecie węzełki prawie jednocześnie.  
       Naprawdę nie miał ochoty się bawić. Ani czasu. Elfik postanowił za to mu nie ułatwiać życia, czyli prychnąć i przycisnąć ręce do boków. No doprawdy, westchnął w duchu agent, ja wszystko rozumiem, Wiewiórki to banda smarkaczy jest, ale żeby do tego stopnia...  
       — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zachowujesz się jak dziecko? — spytał ostrym tonem. — I to ludzkie dziecko? Bardzo, bardzo bez godności, niehonorowo i niemądrze? Zwłaszcza jak na swoje lata?  
       Coś z tego na pewno trafiło, Roche za dobrze znał rasę, by nie wiedzieć, jak trafiać; ale tym razem partyzant dał radę utrzymać lekko zdegustowany wyraz twarzy. Wyniosła wzgarda, nic więcej. Śliczne, dumał sobie Vernon, odliczając sekundy do momentu, gdy po prostu watażce przyłoży.  
       — Małpa pouczająca o mądrości i honorze, paradne — sarknął terrorysta. — Bo pozwolenie na bycie traktowanym, jak lalka, na bycie zabawką zwierząt to jest niby godne. Oczywiście. Jakżem mógł na to nie wpaść. Opatrunki poczekają do jutra. Nie ma po co wołać Lydii, skoro pracuje, ale nie pozwolę Dh'oine mną rozporządzać, jak rzeczą...  
       Tak właściwie to mężczyzna rozumiał, o co rannemu chodzi – domyślał się głębi upokorzenia. W innych okolicznościach spróbowałby łagodniejszej perswazji, w końcu obiecał Geraltowi, mieli rozmawiać z Doliną Pontaru. W innych okolicznościach może nawet by odpuścił, w końcu rany wyglądały już nieźle. W innych okolicznościach.  
       W tych wszakże po prostu skorzystał ze starej dobrej metody pacyfikacji. Przyłożył w twarz. Z prawej. Płaską, otwartą dłonią, za to z całej siły, parę razy. Miał w tym wprawę, więc krew się pojawiła od razu (warga, otwarcie szwów w okolicach oka, zadrapany, poraniony nos), podobnie jak oszołomienie. Ale nic wielkiego, nic z czego by się musiał tłumaczyć Lydiusi.  
       Iorweth zastygł, zaskoczony – potem spróbowałby się prawdopodobnie wyrwać, lecz Roche nie dał mu szansy, ściągał gwałtownym gestem koszulę, pchnął chorego na łóżko, plecami do góry. I zaczął pozorować uspokajanie się, zdejmując rękawice, sięgając po środki dezynfekujące, przebierając w nich powoli. Zresztą, mały wybuch faktycznie pomógł mu rozproszyć napięcie.  
       Elf milczał. Oddech, po pierwszym zdumionym odruchu, wrócił mu do stabilnego rytmu. Vernon odczekał ładne parę minut, nim się odwrócił, nadal nie zdecydowawszy, czy chce pograć zagniewanego jeszcze chwilę.  
       Watażka drgnął, ledwie wstrzymał instynkt uchylenia się, odsunięcia, gdy mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę. Może nawet nie tyle „wstrzymał", ile „został zatrzymany przez ramę łóżka oraz własny brak sił". Arogancja obojętność wypełniła mu rysy dopiero sekundę później.  
       — Nie dotykaj mnie — warknął. — Nie dotykaj mnie — powtórzył, teraz słabiej, prawie prosząco, kiedy Roche, całkowicie go ignorując, przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i zaczął rozwijać opatrunki szybkimi, pewnymi ruchami.  
       Mimochodem sprawdził puls terrorysty – nad oddechem tamten panował, jego idealnie odmierzone wdechy i wydechy biły sztucznością. Tętno wariowało za to, zbyt prędkie, zbyt silne. Czyli jednak przechodzimy do bycia miłym.  
       — Nie histeryzuj — mruknął łagodniejszym tonem. — Nic ci nie zrobię. Sprawdzę ci szwy, przemyję, założę nowe bandaże. Kilka minut i będzie po wszystkim.  
       Ranny nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią. Nie musiał. Zabawne, myślał obojętnie agent, tamten zachowywał honorowy bezruch, nic nie ujawniało lęku, nawet palce miał rozprostowane – a jednak patrząc, miało się wrażenie, że cały się trzęsie. Zaczerwienie powoli schodziło z prawego policzka.  
       Mężczyzna starł elfowi krew z wargi i szczęki czystym kawałkiem płótna. Iorweth zacisnął usta w cieniutką kreseczkę, palce drgnęły konwulsyjnie, jakby spróbował powstrzymać ruch – nie dał rady, za chwilę pojedynczy gwałtowny dreszcz targnął mu całym ciałem. Z obrzydzenia, prawdopodobnie. Upokorzenia. Lęku.  
       Roche przymknął powieki, żeby nie było widać, jak przewraca oczami. Potem położył dłoń obok twarzy watażki. Lewą rękę zatrzymał na jego karku.  
       — Przepraszam — szepnął z wahaniem, udając, że te słowa przychodzą z trudem. — Przepraszam, że cię uderzyłem. Przepraszam — powtórzył.  
       — Nie przepraszaj, może zasłużyłem. Tylko mnie nie dotykaj. — Partyzant spróbował brzmieć rozkazująco.  
       „Zasłużyłem". Szybkie przyjęcie winy, fakt faktem, że może umotywowane ostatnimi tygodniami. Koniec końców terrorysta sam twierdził, że jest Vernonowi dłużny.  
       — Musimy ci zmienić bandaże — przypomniał agent stabilnym, ciepłym tonem. — Nie jestem czarodziejem, by to robić na odległość. Ale możemy poczekać, aż się trochę przyzwyczaisz. Dobrze?  
       Zaczął powoli przeczesywać mu włosy, kciukiem zagarniając te przy małżowinie. Ranny leżał nienaturalnie spokojnie, bez cienia ruchu. Zaraz go boleć mięśnie zaczną.  
       — Dobrze? — ponowił Roche, wkładając trochę więcej pewności w ton; jakby do dziecka mówił.  
       — Mogę sobie zmienić sam — spróbował negocjacji Iorweth. — A ty sprawdzisz.  
       — Te na plecach też? — Vernon pokręcił głową. — Możesz mi... pomagać, powiedzmy. Tak będzie w porządku? Będziesz się mniej bał?  
       — Nie boję się.  
       A to już, cholera, naprawdę śmieszne było. Tylko wybuchnięcie śmiechem popsułoby tak starannie budowany nastrój.  
       — Niech ci będzie — westchnął. — Nie boisz się. W takim razie – będzie ci prościej, jeśli ci pozwolę pomóc?  
       — Będzie mi prościej, jeśli przestaniesz mnie dotykać — prychnął watażka.  
       Wracamy do punktu pierwszego.  
       — Nie ma mowy, żebyś zmienił bandaże lepiej, niż mogę to zrobić ja. Stoję z boku i nie mam poharatanych rąk. To potrwa tylko chwilę. I nic ci nie zrobię, nie po ci z Lydią ratujemy życie, żebym cię teraz celowo narażał — logiczne, jasne argumenty, nieustannie ciepły ton. — Sprawa na ciebie czeka.  
       — Nie wycieraj sobie nią gęby — syknął terrorysta. — Bloede cuach...  
       Vernon zmilczał tym razem: pozwolił rannemu skupić się, tak dogłębnie i spokojnie, na fakcie, że nadal trzyma mu rękę we włosach, że nadal się nim bawi. I przemyśleć, czy elf na pewno nie woli paru chwil bandażowania. Jednak watażka tylko przymknął oko, jeszcze spowolnił oddechy, skulił się trochę, tyle, na ile pozwalały obrażenia.  
       — Nie uciekaj — mruknął agent, przechylając mu kciukiem brodę w swoją stronę. — Nie uciekaj mi teraz. Nie marnuj na to sił. Nie masz powodu. A zapewniam, że mógłbym ci go dostarczyć – i mam nadzieję kiedyś to zrobić, ale nie teraz, więc bądź rozsądny. Dostaniesz środki przeciwbólowe, nowe opatrunki, same, cholera, plusy...  
       — Leki mogę przełknąć. Po prostu mnie puść. Dostaniesz coś w zamian. Od Rzeczpospolitej.  
       — Co jest niby tak strasznego w prostym odkażeniu ran? Musiałeś to znosić dziesiątki razy — dumał sobie teatralnie Roche. — Sprawiam ci teraz ból?  
       Iorweth zacisnął wargi w wąziutką kreskę.  
       — Nie — przyznał wreszcie.  
       — To w czym rzecz? — A potem, kiedy tamten nie odpowiadał: — Naprawdę przepraszam, że cię uderzyłem. Poniosło mnie, nie powinienem. Nie zrobię tego więcej.  
       — Nie o to chodzi.  
       — Marzniesz — westchnął Vernon, narzucając na rannego kołdrę; zmiana tematu czasem czyni cuda, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z jakimś miłym fizjologicznym drobiazgiem.  
       Wabi do spokoju, do pewności, do słów. O słowa w końcu im wszystkim chodziło.   
       — Nie marznę — oznajmił z przekonaniem elf.  
       Przekonaniem tak obojętnym i odruchowym, że brzmiącym niemal tępo, jak u wariatów albo idiotów. Ale to nie to, nie to. Roche już słyszał ten ton, setki razy. Wyuczenie. Cokolwiek powiedzą śledczy, o cokolwiek zapytają, cokolwiek zasugerują, cokolwiek powiedzą, po prostu – milcz albo odmawiaj, albo zaprzeczaj. Mógł spróbować wyboru, aczkolwiek wątpił, by podziałał, nie, jeśli się watażka aż tak bardzo bał, cofnął na aż takie pozycje. W sumie szkoda, otwarcie, z tym jego „zasłużyłem", takie łatwe i obiecujące było.  
       — Drżysz. Możemy to nazwać zimnem albo strachem, możemy myśleć, że ci zimno albo że się boisz. Co wolisz?  
       Opatulił chorego kołdrą, starannie, ostrożnie, by nie urazić ran. Pierwsze sylaby – „zi-", widział – uformowały się terroryście na wargach. I tylko tyle.  
       — Chędoż... Obojętne mi, jak ty to nazwiesz i co ty pomyślisz, Dh'oine.  
       Rozkładasz „my", pomyślał Vernon, nawet wracasz do swojego rasizmu, czyli się pozbierałeś. Szybko. Szlag, trzeba było mocniej bić... Biłbym mocniej, cholera, gdyby nie Lydia.  
       — A ty sam, hm? Ty sam wiesz na pewno, że to zimno? Że się nie boisz marnego Dh'oine? Że przecież karaluch by nie mógł upokorzyć elfa, skądże. Tak to nazywasz... A wiesz na pewno?  
       Wiedzieć, to Iorweth musiał, o ile nie okłamywał sam siebie do szczętu, że owszem, się boi, brzydzi i jest upokarzany. A teraz zachował wyniosłe milczenie, całkiem słusznie, bo dowolna odpowiedź prowadziłaby w rejona niebezpieczne. Że wie – ach, więc cóż mu szkodzi powiedzieć, cóż mu szkodzi, przecież się go ogrzeje, cóż mu szkodzi przyjąć tę uprzejmość, od tygodnia ponad nieustannie takowe przyjmuje, na łasce takich uprzejmości jest. Że nie wie – cóż, jeszcze prościej.  
       Śmiech, wreszcie.  
       — Ty czegoś szukasz — syknął ranny. — I stąd to... to wszystko. Doprawdy, jakby jakikolwiek Aen Seidhe miał się nabrać na sztuczki Dh'oine, miał się dać omamić, zagonić, złamać. Nic się nie uczycie.  
       Dh'oine, Dh'oine, Dh'oine. Aen Seidhe. To było cofnięcie, kombinował agent, aż do pozytywki, do standardu, ucieczka w jakieś uniwersalia, typowe śledztwa, bardzo typowe, skoro nawet bez personalnych wycieczek. I skoro ucieczka, to coś w teraz musiało być gorsze – niby co, skoro go nie bili, nie torturowali, ratowali życie, troszczyli... A. To. Zostawmy ogólniki, więc. I wstrzymajmy się od „skurwysynów".  
       — Iorweth — mruknął, w miarę serdecznie, znowu zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy, też raczej łagodnie. — Gdybym chciał pofilozofować o rasistowskich bredniach, to mógłbym sam sobie teatrzyk odegrać. A wiesz, czemu?  
       Zapadła cisza.  
       — Podpowiem. Związek z tym, czym na chleb zarabiałem, rzecz ma — podrzucił mężczyzna; uśmiech mu tańczył na wargach.  
       Cisza trwała jeszcze moment, nim po prostu przypomniał:  
       — Ścigałem Wiewiórki od lat. Łapałem. Wieszałem. Mamiłem, zaganiałem i łamałem. Miałem wyniki. Aen Seidhe nabierali się na moje sztuczki. — Uśmiechnął się szerzej. — Tyle razy te same... Ale wy nic, na szczęście, się nie uczycie.  
       Elf zacisnął wargi. Roche przesunął palcem po jego brodzie. Nie siniaczył, jeszcze.  
       — Nie jestem dowolnym Dh'oine — mruknął. — Jestem Vernon Roche, dowódca oddziałów specjalnych Temerii, człowiek, który wyrżnął ci oddział w zasadzce, a którego potem w imię głupiej dumy puściłeś żywcem. Cokolwiek ci zrobię, będziesz wiedział, że to twoja wina, twoja chwila chędożonego tryumfu spod Flotsam. Jeśli cię kiedyś złamię – a świetnie łamałem dowódców – jeśli kiedyś zabiję kolejne elfie dzieciaki, to przez to, że mnie wtedy nie zabiłeś. Żadne bajdurzenia cię przed tym nie ochronią. Będziesz wiedział.  
       Oczy watażki rozszerzyły się minimalnie.  
       — Że to nie Aen Seidhe i Dh'oinne, lecz twój błąd, podpułkowniku Doliny Pontaru, dowódco zjednoczonych komand, dzieciaku, który powiódł na śmierć pobratymców w imię wojny karaluchów – nie uciekaj, nie robię ci krzywdy, miej trochę godności – skazany na śmierć za mordy na cywilach, palenie wiosek, tortury, zabijanie po szpitalach i rozbijanie główek niemowlętom – one czasem się uspokajają i gaworzą, jak się je weźmie w ręce, prawda? – amnestionowany z łaski Dh'oine, morderco, którego nieludzie nazywają „Rzeźnikiem" i któremu zabroniono wstępu do Dol Blathanny. Nie gadaj mi o Dh'oinne i Aen Seidhe, tu jesteśmy tylko ty i ja.  
       Przez chwilę watażka wyglądał, jakby jednak zamierzał zmilczeć, schronić się, prawie dysocjować – jednak został, odetchnąwszy tylko głębiej. Agent nawet „miejże godność" powtarzać nie musiał.  
       — Niemowlęta — oznajmił spokojnie elf — rzeczywiście się często uspokajają, gaworzą. I uśmiechają, jeśli już umieją. I mają miękkie czaszki, kości się im jeszcze ruszają, więc są wytrzymałe na upadki. Trzeba, trzeba mocno uderzyć, żeby je zabić, inaczej tylko się rani, tylko się... okalecza... strasznie krzywdzi... nie zabija. Nie natychmiast. I je boli. I to jest nieprzyjemne, bo płaczą, a młode wszystkich ras są tak zrobione, żeby miały przeraźliwy, przeszywający płacz. Straszliwie nieprzyjemny ryk. Nie — dodał, gdy mężczyzna już otwierał usta — nie, nie będę tchórzył. To jest straszliwe, bo one nic nie zrobiły i się ma wyrzuty sumienia, i chciałoby się chronić, przytulić, i nie ma się siły ich dobić, ale one tylko bardziej cierpią – umarłyby z głodu, to jest straszna śmierć, krzyczałyby cały czas i nikt by im... I już nie ma nikogo, kto by mógł im pomóc, bo wszyscy są martwi, bo wszystkich się zabiło. Dobrze, zabiłem, nie będę uciekał. I to wiadomo – ale to potem i tak prześladuje... Prześladowało mnie, chociaż moja matka była akuszerką, więc wiedziałem, jak je zabić, żeby umarły od razu, żeby nie cierpiały ani sekundy. Tylko się trzeba nie wahać, bo jeśli się zawahasz, jeśli ktoś w komandzie się zawahał, to one tak strasznie, strasznie cierpiały, zupełnie niepotrzebnie... I to jest zbrodnia, wiem, ale ty to też wiesz i też z doświadczenia, to wszystko, co mówię. Ty też. — Oblizał wargi.  
       Zaiste, Roche też, więc, nalewając i podając partyzantowi wodę, potaknął, powiedział wyraźnie, głośno, by uniknąć posądzeń o tchórzostwo. On też. Przy pacyfikacji Podgórza. To był wszakże jeden z tych potężnych argumentów, które zawsze wygrywają potyczki dla tego, kto ich pierwszy użyje, kto będzie takim skurwysynem, by się zmierzyć z własnym czynem i ich użyć.  
       Poza tym, cel został poniekąd osiągnięty, przybliżony z pewnością. Bardzo gorączkowa desperacja brzmiała w ostatnim zdaniu watażki, szukanie potwierdzenia. Wrócili na „ja", na „ty", na konkrety. Jeszcze nie dość, ale bliżej.  
       — Pewnie, ja też nie miałem, co zrobić z tymi dziećmi. I je mordowałem — powtórzył, patrząc, jak tamten pije. — Skoro się zdjęło portki, trzeba i chędożyć. Zostawić dzieci, żeby umarły z głodu, torturować je przez swoje wahanie – ani ty, ani ja nie jesteśmy aż takimi skurwysynami. Nie aż takimi.  
       My. Gorączkowa energia zabłysła w oczach Iorwetha. Ścieżka przesłuchań i nawróceń jest prosta: uświadom grzech, daj akceptację pomimo, pokaż drogę zbawienia. Ot, wszystek.  
       — Puścisz mnie, jeśli odpowiem? Jeśli będę... rozmawiał? O czym chcesz? — spytał ranny kalkulująco. — I nie będziesz mnie dotykał więcej? Dasz leki i pójdziesz? Lydia się jutro zajmie...  
       To akurat nierealne, nie teraz, kiedy już odwinąłem bandaże, uświadomił sobie agent, przecież ci się krzywda przez noc stanie, rany się otworzą, zakażą jeszcze. Zaczynasz wyżej, by negocjować. Albo straciłeś zdolność rozsądnego kojarzenia.  
       — Nie łamię cię teraz. Zmieniam opatrunki. O nic więcej nie chodzi.  
       Wsunął palce pod kołdrę, przejechał nimi po ramionach elfa (blizny na bliznach, świeższa rana przy prawej łopatce, ale tyle wiedział wcześniej), zignorował dreszcz. Drugą dłonią sięgnął po nóż, przesunął po pościeli ku watażce. Ten obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.  
       — Jeśli cię zaboli — spokojnie powiedział mężczyzna — jeśli naprawdę nie będziesz mógł znieść – zrań mnie. W rękę. Gdziekolwiek. Dasz radę nie uszkodzić nerwów ani mięśni. Jeśli zrobię cokolwiek ponad opatrzenie ran. Jeśli cię oszukałem.  
       Iorweth wyglądał na zaskoczonego. I bardzo dobrze, taki był cel. Mała dezorientacja. Tudzież wielkie przedramatyzowanie, no ale to elfy akurat lubiły. Przedramatyzowanie, przemowy i teatry.  
       — Tak może być? Zgadzasz się?  
       Mówił ciepło. Tylko cały czas gładził partyzanta po plecach, z każdym ruchem niżej. W ramach mobilizowanie do szybszej odpowiedzi. I rzeczywiście, padła, ledwie dotknął połowy żeber, też pobrużdżonych bliznami, metodycznie, po jednym głębokim, lecz cienkim, cięciu na każde. I ślady po hakach. I świeższe, powoli zarastające, po biczowaniu; skóra, Roche pamiętał, odchodziła od kości, nim ją Telina zaleczyła. Omijał rany bardzo starannie, dotykał naokoło – tam czucie, wiedział z własnego doświadczenia, jest wrażliwsze, dziwne, jakby coś wiecznie drżało tuż pod naskórkiem.  
       — Ale przestaniesz, jeśli cię – jeśli ci dam znak? — mruknął prosząco ranny; chwycił nóż, słabo, palce ślizgały się po rękojeści.  
       Jak to się śmiesznie przestrasza, dumał agent, jak śmiesznie próbuje udawać. Każdego cienia kontroli chwyta.  
       — Jeśli mnie zranisz? Owszem. Zvaere — potwierdził mechanicznie. — Aveleienn esse ellea. N'aen te dochaire.  
       Odczekał jeszcze moment, z palcami drugiej ręki na pulsie elfa, aż tamten nieco się uspokoi, przyzwyczai. Podda. Potem dopiero przeszedł – wreszcie, jęknął w duchu – do rzeczy. Zdezynfekował całe plecy, ramiona, żebra szybkimi, sprawnymi ruchami. Musiało piec, ale wątpił, by watażka w ogóle zauważył, tamtemu palce bielały na ostrzu, zaciśnięte. Ukojenie. Bardzo fałszywe, tak naprawdę, bo różnica między drobnym przekroczeniem granic komfortu, a wbiciem noża w dłoń jest za duża, by takiego środka użyć.   
       Przy ostatnim razie musiał wziąć za dużo ziołowych, pachnących alkoholem płynów, szmatka była ciężka, zbyt mokra, rozmazał nieco wcześniejsze maści. Niedużo, nie musiał poprawiać, ale eliksiry spłynęły strumyczkiem wzdłuż kręgosłupa terrorysty i tamten zadrżał, przestraszony, więc Vernon zagarnął je, już przy dole pleców, odruchowo. A potem, niemal równie odruchowo, skoro już miał mokre, lepkie palce, a Iorweth i tak siadał, żeby pozwolić sobie zmienić bandaże na piersi, agent przeleciał mu parę razy palcami po zranionym nosie. Lekko, raczej w ramach zabawy w dezynfekowanie, z żartobliwością, która uczyniła ruch prawie czułym.  
       Ranny zareagował tak gwałtownie – kuląc się, drżąc konwulsyjnie – że w pierwszej chwili mężczyzna sądził, iż tamten zwymiotuje. Głęboko wpojona niechęć, zgadywał Roche, połączona z potrzebą. Dla partyzanta właśnie „chcieć", podpowiadało doświadczenie, byłoby najgorsze.  
       Na tyle silne, by terrorysta zapomniał o nożu, ich wspólnej umowie. Źle, znaczy, poszło za daleko, uznał Vernon. A zwykłe uspokojenie, wszystkie te ciche „już dobrze" i „już jesteś bezpieczny", nie pomoże, tylko pogorszy sprawę, bo znów wywoła ciąg potrzeba-zdrada-obrzydzenie.  
       — Chciałem tylko ci oczyścić ranę, skoro mam już zioła na palcach... — westchnął, ostentacyjnie wycierając palce we włosy rannego, dając mu trochę siły płynącej z bycia męczennikiem. — Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi pomóc z tymi tutaj, dobrze?  
       I tak wiedział od początku, że obrażeniami na torsie musi się zająć sam chory, w zbyt intymnych miejscach leżały. Na piersiach zresztą dużo nie było, więcej na bokach; szerokie, płaskie oparzenia różnych rodzajów. Chemiczne, magiczne, od ognia.  
       Iorweth, odetchnąwszy parę razy, odepchnął palce agenta, swoimi ranami się zajął spiesznie, niemal z przestrachem, żebra się mu unosiły i opadały, jak po ciężkiej walce. Śliska, różowo błyszcząca, gładka skóra, musiała być bardzo tkliwa – mężczyzna więc kładł maści grubą warstwą, dbając, by tym razem żadnym nieopatrznie delikatnym gestem nie spłoszyć elfa. Który, na szczęście, sam się zajął swoim zdrowiem psychicznym, uciekając w skupienie nad własną częścią pracy, udając, że Roche'a po prostu nie ma.  
       Bandaże nałożyli wspólnie, watażka przytrzymywał końce materiałów, agent robił całą resztę, przy okazji sprawdzają, czy tamten niczego nie popsuł. Początkowo w milczeniu, jednak po chwili opanowanie partyzanta się skończyło – może i był po prostu zmęczony. W każdym razie, lęk wykrzywiał mu rysy, zmuszał ciało do drżenia, za każdym razem, kiedy Vernon w ogóle go dotykał – i ranny najwyraźniej nie miał siły nad sobą zapanować.  
       Należało dać mu linę. Pokazać, że się jest po jego stronie, łaknie się jego dobra. Wobec czego mężczyzna zagadnął, delikatnie próbując szwów na piersi, w jednej trzeciej żeber i przy obojczykach, pomijając najgorzej wyglądający środek:  
       — Trzeba będzie tatuować na nowo?  
       Dawniej rysowany bluszcz wił się wokół ciała od szyi, poprzez ramię, aż do żeber, jak na murach. I po przejściu Nilfgaardu zostało z niego równie niewiele, jak po tych murach. Nadpalone ruinki.  
       Chory nic nie odpowiedział, patrzył napięty, gdzie i co akurat robią dłonie Roche'a. Co jakiś czas spojrzenie uciekało mu w stronę noża, ale ten, o jakże pechowo, został przy okazji bandażowania odsunięty na prawo, tuż poza zasięg wzroku Iorwetha – a ten się za bardzo bał, zgadywał agent, by odwracać głowę.  
       — Najwcześniej za rok, za dwa — kontynuował Vernon konwersacyjnym tonem. — I farba już tak dobrze nie wejdzie, kolory się różnić będą... O ile się w ogóle dość dobrze zagoi, by...  
       — Zagoi się — warknął elf; chciał pewnie brzmieć buńczucznie, zabrzmiał raczej desperacko.  
       Ma się zagoić, odczytał mężczyzna, a nigdy nie pozwoliłem sobie na słabość, niedotrwanie tego, co musiałem.  
       — Będą takie same. Najwyżej kilka razy powtórzę, żeby pigment dobrze wsiąkł. Ale będą tak samo dobre — zakończył watażka z przekonaniem.  
       — Mhm. Rysunek liści był bardzo ładny. Nie będzie różnicy w stylu?  
       Ten artysta jeszcze żyje? Był w komandzie? Czy to rzemieślnik z jakiejś wioski, wspierający najwyraźniej Wiewiórki? Masz z nim kontakt?  
       Ale ranny też był dobry w te gry. Uśmiech przeciął mu twarz:  
       — Nic tobie do tego. Ładna próba wszakże.  
       Czyli przynajmniej nabrał pewności siebie, zdobył punkt, rozluźni się nieco. Dobrze, w tym kierunku zmierzajmy, uśmiechy, żarty, uspokojenie, pomyślał Roche, gramy tak, jak idzie karta.  
       — To są stare tatuaże — mruknął. — Nie za młody byłeś na to? Nie bałeś się, że skóra się rozciągnie jeszcze? Że ci na starość motyw się znudzi?  
       Terrorysta wybuchnął śmiechem. O, właśnie.  
       — Nie sądziłem wówczas, że dożyję starości. Nadal nie sądzę. Przecież wiesz. Pasom niby zakładali fundusze emerytalne?  
       — Nie, ale pensja przez to była wyższa. Sporo. Można było odkładać w banku, jak tłumaczono. Albo nawet w funduszu.  
       — Ktoś to robił?  
       Teraz z kolei Vernon parsknął.  
       — Nie, oczywiście, że nie, przepijaliśmy i wydawaliśmy na dziwki. — Przypiął ostatnie agrafki do bandaży.  
       Nastrój natychmiast się zmienił.  
       — Skończyliśmy. Dotrzymałem umowy. Daj mi leki i wyjdź — warknął partyzant.  
       — Jeszcze dłonie. I stopy. I kostki. I oczodół. Miałeś je w fatalnym stanie.  
       Uda w jeszcze gorszym, tak samo genitalia, agent nie zamierzał jednak nawet sugerować, że mógłby w tym zastąpić Lydię. Jak znał Wiewiórki – jak znał Iorwetha – to ten by sobie na samą myśl odgryzł sobie język. Słusznie zresztą, bo faktycznie, są granice upokorzenia, po których zostaje tylko śmierć.  
       — Dłonie, tak. I stopy. Możesz — mruknął z wahaniem ranny.  
       I jak tylko cię dotknę wyżej, będziemy się kłócili, gdzie się kończy stopa, pomyślał z rodzajem znużenia mężczyzna. Zmilczał wszakże, rzucił elfowi sztylet i wrócił do pracy, skuteczny, obojętny, pozornie nieobecny. To powinno zdusić sprzeciwy. Przez jakiś czas. Dość długi, by opatrzyć ręce, co zresztą Roche już czasem robił, więc watażka zniósł rzecz spokojnie, odprężając się trochę. Gorzej było, gdy przeszli dalej.  
       Stopy były teraz już tylko żółto-zielone, nie czarne. Większość ran też zdążyła się zasklepić, nie sączyło się z nich, jak na początku. Kości nastawiła Telina, magią, Lydia twierdziła, że dobrze. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że chodzenie nadal musiało być bolesne. Właściwie ranny nie powinien chodzić w ogóle, przed każdym krokiem bandażował stopy kilkoma warstwami materiału. Blizny były jeszcze świeże, różowe, podbiegłe krwią. Lekarka nie zdjęła głównych szwów, biegły na środku, wzdłuż całego podbicia, od szczytu po koniec pięty. Przy każdym ruchu koło tej blizny, najmniejszym dotknięciu, nawet szmatką, palce elfa drżały konwulsyjnie – zresztą, tamten cały drżał, jak przy zarazie – raz ześlizgnęły się z rękojeści na ostrze. Syknął lekko. Roche przeleciał mu środkami dezynfekującymi, delikatnie poprawił ułożenie jego dłoni, przesunął z powrotem na rękojeść, zacisnął. Nic nie mówił, czegokolwiek by spróbował, mogłoby się skojarzyć z przesłuchaniami.  
       Pamiętał te rany na stopach, z dworku Gaspara. Głębokie, do kości, parę razy poprawiane, celowo zakażone, zaropiałe, cuchnące. To, że przestały się sączyć, że ciało przestało gnić, było wielkim sukcesem medycznym, mówiła Lydia i Vernon bez trudu wierzył.  
       Padlinożerne robaki obrabiały uraz kilka dni, nim wreszcie dały radę względnie rzecz oczyścić.  
       — Wystarczy.  
       Czas się skończył. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie.  
       — W stawach nic cię nie boli? Jak obciążasz i poruszasz? — spytał agent neutralnym tonem, niby mimochodem sprawdzając kolana; wyglądały faktycznie nieźle, można było spokojnie zostawić, najwyżej nieco zwęziwszy poluzowane stabilizatory.  
       — Nie dotykaj mnie.  
       Ranny zacisnął zęby. Szczękały mu prawie, odkrył ze zdumieniem Roche. Czyli w coś trafił. Jak miło. Jak byłoby miło, gdyby, ach, mógł danej rzeczy użyć, użyć naprawdę, nie do nadzorowanych przez Geralta, Lydię i rację stanu zabaw.  
       — Zimno? — Taki wygodny wybieg, taki drobny żart, taka ad hoc tworzona wspólnota.  
       Nie zadziałało. Nie zadziałało, bo elf się wciąż za bardzo bał, wciąż zaciskał zęby. I Vernon sobie wreszcie przypomniał. W końcu naprawdę przebierał nieprzytomnego watażkę, naprawdę pomagał Lydii parę razy, naprawdę widział. Z miłych, profesjonalnych pogawędek z dowódcami innych oddziałów specjalnych jeszcze wiedział.  
       Nikolaus Trift, na przykład, kiedy po obaleniu Dijkstry – arcyszpiega nigdy nie znosił, z wzajemnością – znalazł się w międzynarodowym zespole śledczym hulającym po Drakenborgu, kazał tatuować albo rżnąć nożem, co mu danego dnia fantazja podpowiedziała, swoje imię i nazwisko, i pełne tytuły, trochę ich zaś miał, pan hrabia, na ciałach więźniów. Tych, którzy mogli wyjść zwłaszcza. Pamiątka. Rzucał podobno losy o to, gdzie ją zostawi. Albo kazał innym więźniom wybierać.  
       W sumie sprytne psychologicznie, agent mu gratulował pomysłu na którymś z międzynarodowych szkoleń czy konferencji. Chociaż jemu by się bawić nie chciało. No, ale Nikolus był sadystycznym fiutem – ważna różnica, zwykli, czysto erotyczni sadyści należeli do miłych, empatycznych ludzi, mężczyzna pamiętał jeszcze z domu – i to czasem ważyło mu na osądzie.  
       Iorweth był w Drakenborgu. Wyszedł. Miał rozległą bliznę na lewym podudziu, długą, ciągnącą się do bioder, bardzo metodycznie zrobioną, wskazująca na głębokie oparzenia.  
       — Ciaran ci pomógł tamto wypalić? — zapytał Roche, kładąc rękę na kolanie rannego, jakby się opierał po prostu.  
       Watażka przymknął oczy. Przez chwilę Vernon się bał, że tamten ucieknie w głąb siebie, widział początek w dreszczu, który przeszedł elfa. Niedobrze.  
       — To, że to zniosłeś, jest godne podziwu. Niezależnie od poglądów i... całej reszty. Jestem w stanie podziwiać poświęcenie. Czym bylibyśmy bez naszego honoru?  
       — Tym, czym był właśnie Trift — warknął nagle partyzant. — On nie zasługiwał na życie, to była zdegenerowana, potworna, nikczemna istota, to nawet nie był Dh'oine, tylko diabeł wcielony... On nie zasługiwał na powietrze, Roche, za szybko go zabiliśmy, przysięgam, zabijałbym go nie dobę, a dwie, a tydzień, męczyłbym go tygodniami, gdyby nie to, że ludzkie oddziały się pojawiły. On za mało cierpiał...  
       — Widziałem trupa Nikolausa. To, co mu zrobiliście, to było barbarzyństwo — warknął mężczyzna. — Nie podziwiam okrucieństwa. Ale to, że wybrałeś takie cierpienie, że wytrzymałeś – w tym jest honor. Godny żołnierza. Musiałeś to potem wszystko... — zawahał się.  
       Czego tamten mógł pragnąć, od niego? Konkretnie od niego?  
       — Mógłbyś być dobrym żołnierzem. Szanowanym dowódcą. Nie rzeźnikiem. Mógłbyś prowadzić swoje oddziały nie tylko do śmierci. Mogłyby mieć szansę. — Przejeżdżał opuszkami po palcach elfa, spokojnie; tak, żeby tamten nie zauważył. — Twoi podwładni cię uwielbiają, wymykałeś się tak długo... Byłbyś dobry. Żyłbyś jak żołnierz, nie jak bandyta. Z honorem. Owszem, musiałbyś wykonywać rozkazy, ale… Szlag, byłbyś mi pewnie równy stopniem.  
       — Miałem już tytuł oficerski — syknął partyzant; nie wyrwał ręki. — Miałem już raz tytuł oficerski. Pamiętasz, kiedy? Pamiętasz, gdzie mnie to zaprowadziło?  
       Vernon sklął w duchu. Zdecydowanie niedobry kierunek rozmowy. I powinien go przewidzieć. Ale skoro nie przewidział, to powinien przynajmniej powiedzieć prawdę. Nie bać się, lęk zniszczy wszystko, co zbudował dotąd.  
       — Poprzednia wojna. I posłało cię do Drakenborga. I na szubienicę, z której cię ściągnęła amnestia. A potem znów do Drakenborga, żebyś odbył złagodzoną karę. Kolejna amnestia cię wyciągnęła. Wszystkiego kilka miesięcy. Kilka miesięcy za zbrodnie wojenne, to nie jest znowu tak dużo.  
       Postarał się brzmi bardzo łagodnie. Szukał w pamięci wiedzy o elfiej kulturze, o pieszczotach, jaki używają rodzice. Włosy, zaplatanie warkoczyków, oczywiście, tylko teraz wolał nie przenosić dłoni, nie wykonywać tak gwałtownych ruchów.  
       — Ciebie tam nie było, Roche — jakaś gorączkowa wiara i równie gorączkowa nadzieja zabrzmiały w głosie rannego. — Gdybyś był, to byś mnie uczciwie zabił albo uczciwie rozciągał, albo łamał kołem, albo ćwiartował, to wszystko, co jest w kodeksie. Nie to, co zrobił Nikolaus.  
       Pewnie nie. Przypalanie genitaliów mnie nie bawi, nie jestem prostytutką, żeby się tym zajmować, pomyślał z sarkazmem, słabo skrywającym wspomnienie. Ale nie powstrzymałbym go, niezależnie od tego, w jakie role i elfie szufladki mnie sobie wkładasz, kogo z tych waszych pieśni chcesz we mnie widzieć: nie powstrzymałbym ani Nikolausa, ani reszty.  
       — Zabiłbyś mnie — powtórzył Iorweth. — Zabijesz mnie kiedyś jeszcze, jeśli przegram...  
       I nie chcę słuchać twoich majaków.  
       — Nie myśl o tamtym — mruknął mechanicznie. — Tamto minęło. A tutaj jesteś bezpieczny, Lydia nigdy nikomu nie pozwoliła skrzywdzić pacjenta.  
       — W Nilfgaardzie mówili to samo.  
       — Nie jestem cesarzem Emhyrem. Jestem skurwysynem z oddziałów specjalnych. Morduję, torturuję, pacyfikuję i czuję się urażony sugestią, że mógłbym upaść tak nisko, by zostać politykiem. — Przeniósł dłoń z kolan na włosy tamtego, powoli. — Mogę ci sprawdzić opatrunki wyżej? Tylko kawałek, obiecuję. Potem dostaniesz środki przeciwbólowe, zaśniesz, jutro przyjdzie Lydia i się zajmie resztą.  
       Chory się zawahał, potem pokręcił przecząco głową.  
       — Ale możesz zostać. I możemy rozmawiać — zaproponował. — Tylko mnie nie dotykaj. Zabierz rękę.  
       Roche sklął w duchu, zatrzymał dłoń, którą już zaczynał gładzić tamtemu włosy. Nie zabrał jej wszakże, rozluźnił palce. Zaplatanie warkoczyków, ta mocna siatka skojarzeniowa. Nawet jeśli elfowi obcięto włosy do skóry. W Drakenborgu. To akurat nie był pomysł Nikolausa, a ówczesnego dowódcy twierdzy, Nervala. Ówczesnego, bo w ciągu tych siedmiu lat, którego minęły od pokoju cintryjskiego, Iorweth i pozostałe Wiewiórki dopadły cały zespół śledczy. Wszystkich, którzy ich w Drakenborgu choćby dotknęli. Łącznie z lekarzami. Kadra, rzec można, przeszła błyskawiczną rotację. Rodziny kadry też.  
       Z Lydiusią mu te włosy rozplatali godzinami, powoli, myli, wypłukiwali krew, kurz i strupy, rozplatali palcami, szczotkami, grzebieniami. Byleby nie ścinać. Agent by się nie certolił, to Lydieczka nie pozwalała. Ze względu na kulturę starszych ras. W każdych innych ustach Vernon nazwałby rzecz bredniami, w tych jednych miała wagę dogmatu.  
       — Ciaran ci wtedy pomógł z wypalaniem? — wrócił do tematu.  
       — Musimy akurat o tym? — szepnął watażka, prawie prosząco.  
       Roche nie odpowiedział. Przeniósł palce na ramię elfa, zaczął trochę głaskać, trochę masować, trochę po prostu mącić. Ranny spiął się, przez moment, potem rozluźnił. Cudowna moc przebycia kryzysu, pomyślał agent. Skoro tamten myśli, że już po wszystkim, że główne upokorzenie się skończyło, to pozwala sobie na nieuwagę, odprężenie. Zaufanie. Drobne przyjemności.  
       — Tak, Ciaran — szepnął wreszcie Iorweth.  
       — Jak on to zniósł? — dopytał mężczyzna, możliwie konwersacyjnym tonem.  
       Zawahanie, znowu.  
       — Nie będę sypał. Nieważne, co mi zrobisz, nikogo nie wydam, nie będę ci podawał informacji, żadnych informacji...  
       — Ciii. Zamknij się. Ciii. — Roche dał sobie spokój z opłotkami, zaczął zagarniać włosy rannego szerokimi, powolnymi ruchami, od karku do skroni i z powrotem. — Jak sam zauważyłeś, nie było mnie w Drakenborgu. Czyli nie możesz być w więzieniu, skoro ja tu jestem, prawda? Nie złapałem cię w końcu.  
       — Poza teraz — mruknął tamten. — A ja ci już powiedziałem za dużo.  
       Pewnie, deliberował agent, gdybym dopadł Ciarana, po kilku wstępnych pobiciach spytałbym, jak się czuł, kiedy musiał ci przykładać rozżarzoną głownię, pewnie więcej niż jedną, do ud, i patrzeć, kiedy musiał cię trzymać i nie pozwalać uciec od bólu, jak się wiłeś, jak krzyczałeś, jak zaciskałeś zęby na czymkolwiek, co ci tam wcisnął w usta. Jak zgrzytało szkliwo, jak to „cokolwiek" raniło ci dziąsła tam, gdzie nie miałeś już zębów. Zapytałbym go o to wszystko. I czy próbował ci to wyperswadować, czy tłumaczył, prosił, czy może przywykł do słuchania rozkazów za bardzo, by protestować. Ale zapytałbym o to także bez twojego potwierdzenia. Nie masz wielu istot dość bliskich, by się podjęły takich zadań. Póki co nie dałeś mi nic – pytanie, czy lepiej, żebym ci to powiedział, czy jednak cię podobijał.  
       Watażka znowu zaczął oddychać szybciej, prawie hiperwentylując, wyrwał dłoń spod palców Vernona, zarzucił głową. Nie najlepsza pora na dobijanie, znaczy.  
       — A bo to ja sam nie wiem, że Ciaran jest twoim zastępcą? I że czekał na ciebie, wierny, jak pies, przed samiutką bramą Drakenborga? Wynosili cię stamtąd przecież, nie dałeś rady iść... Ile poczekaliście nim zająłeś się... drobiazgiem od Nikolausa?  
       — Tydzień. Wcześniej nie mogłem mówić dość przytomnie, by moje słowa ważyły. Potem trzy dni, bo się... bo musiałem nabrać sił.  
       Zdecydowanie za krótko, by Iorweth był w stanie dość dobrym na taką operację. Te trzy dni wynikały więc prawdopodobnie z prób wpłynięcia na jego decyzję. Bardzo rozsądnych prób. Wobec czego mężczyzna nawet nie musiał udawać gniewu, gdy warczał:  
       — Aż tak pragnąłeś śmierci? To cię mogło – powinno – było zabić, tak głupio się naraziłeś, po tym wszystkim, co wytrzymałeś – chciałeś, żeby to było na próżno?  
       Ranny się zaśmiał.  
       — Nie mogłem z tym żyć, sam bym to sobie zdrapał pazurami, gdyby było trzeba. Nie mogłem czekać, za każdym razem, kiedy to widziałem, kiedy to wyczuwałem, a się nie dało przecież nie czuć... Oszalałbym. Jakbym się nie ułożył, to zawsze jakoś przypominało — urwał gwałtownie.  
       Myśli, że coś powiedział, zgadywał agent, nie naciskając, podając nawet wodę, łatwą wymówkę. Bo i najwięcej powiedziało to nagłe milczenie. No, oraz dawne listy Nikolausa. Znajomość jego charakteru, całej palety, od zimnego okrucieństwa – tam był jakiś sadyzm, ale inny niż ten, który widział u klientów matki, inny, lodowaty właśnie, zawsze pod kontrolą – do wylewnej serdeczności wobec kolegów. Co sprawiało, że bardzo łatwo szło mu namawianie innych do pójścia dalej niż zwykle.  
       Roche teraz z łatwością sobie wyobrażał, co się kryło pod mętnymi tłumaczeniami Iorwetha. Bo tak, przecież po wyjściu z więzienia nie mógł uciec od pamiątki. Spałby z założonymi nogami, to by ją wyczuł, ładną, wyrazistą, piekącą. Rozłożyć ich nie mógł, bo przecież mu je tak właśnie trzymano, gdy napis rżnięto. I jak Vernon znał Nikolausa, to tamten się nie powstrzymał przed komentarzem o rozkładaniu nóg, jak elfia dziwka.  
       Trift naprawdę, naprawdę zapewniał rozrywkę ludziom z oddziałów, tak swoich, kaedweńskich, jak każdych innych Północy – rasistą, nie nacjonalistą, był, uważał, że akurat siły specjalne łączy zadanie tak ważne, że blakną przy nim granice. Tortury zamieniał w bale, orgie, dziecinne gry, towarzyskie zabawy. Jeśli miał czas, pozwolenie, środki.  
       Nie, żeby Roche tego nie robił, jakoś w końcu podwładnym trzeba łagodzić to, do czego zmuszały ich obowiązki. Niemniej, nie na poziomie Nikolausa. Fakt, że się powstrzymał głównie ze względu na dbałość o skarb państwa, orgie kosztują, ale, tak czy siak, się powstrzymał.  
       Nie rżnął też swoich tytułów na ciałach więźniów, nie tylko dlatego, że nie miał specjalnie hrabiowskich tytułów do rżnięcia – w sumie wizja wytatuowania Iorwethowi tych wszystkich uroczych określeń, jakich ten użył pod Flotsam, miała sporo czaru – ani nie dlatego, że w trakcie tej wielkiej imprezy w Drakenborgu akurat dostali cynk, dotyczący kryjówki jednej z większych band Wiewiórek, a nie był jeszcze dowódcą, więc musiał spędzić te podobno najżywsze parę tygodni śledztwa na łonie matki-dziwki-natury, skacząc jak jelonek po lasach. Nie dlatego, że nie był sadystą – za dobrze się znał, by łudzić w tej kwestii, bywał.  
       Dlatego, że zamiast się kretyńsko bawić, wolał, zajechawszy do twierdzy, wówczas już po amnestii, opustoszałej z większości ważniejszych więźniów, wydobywać informacje. Już na spokojnie, w końcu wojna wygrana była. Przydatne, precyzyjne informacje. Nie bredzenia majaczących, prawie zakatowanych istot, one się do niczego nie nadawały. I w tym aspekcie, czysto wywiadowczym, udało się mu osiągnąć dużo.  
       Oczywiście, był radosnemu międzynarodowemu zespołowi niesamowicie wdzięczny za stworzenie kontrastu.  
       — Nie mówmy o tym — przerwał mu rozmyślania ranny, wypiwszy cały dzbanek wody i straciwszy wymówkę. — Nie mówmy o więzieniach i śledztwach. Ty nie wiesz, co tam się działo, nie wyobrażasz sobie...  
       — Wiem, że nic nie powiedziałeś. Wiem, mniej więcej, co ci robiono, żebyś jednak powiedział. To, co zrobiłeś potem, to było czyste skurwysyństwo, zwłaszcza wobec lekarzy. Ale za to, że wytrzymałeś te parę miesięcy, mogę cię tylko szanować.  
       Przytrzymał twarz partyzanta, starannie omijając ślady po swoim drobnym wybuchu na początku, zmusił do patrzenia na siebie.  
       — I szanuję cię za to, że nie chciałeś żyć jako oznakowany piesek. To głupie było, straszliwie głupie, ale honorowe. Zupełnie, jak zachowania naszych szlachetnych arystokratów. W pieśniach, na żywo to wiele szlachetności oni w sobie nie mają. Są rzeczy, za które cię mogę szanować – i wolałabym, żeby ich było więcej. Chciałbym, jasne? — Złagodził uchwyt, aż w końcu znów podpadał bardziej pod uspokojenie niż przemoc. — I ty mi to uniemożliwiasz. Rozpętaliście to wszystko, w imię Nilfgaardu, zmusiliście nas do reakcji, wiedzieliście, jak będzie wyglądać – skazaliście własną rasę. W imię Nilfgaardu. To wyście wszystko zaczęli. Foltest nie miał nic do elfów, krasnoludów, niziołków. Szlag, on by pewnie nawet z utopcem pogadał, gdyby znalazł się jakiś do gadania zdolny. On miałby być uprzedzony? Po tej historii z Addą?  
       — Nie zmusisz mnie do uznania zbrodni twojej rasy za moje własne.  
       — Na co mi to? Popełniałem zbrodnie i wiem o tym. Chcę tylko, żebyś uznał swoje. Nic więcej. A jesteś w końcu istotą honoru. Honor wymaga. — Poklepał partyzanta po policzku, zabawny gest: podobno krzepiący, równie często odbierany jako drwina. — Nie odpowiadaj teraz. Przemyśl to tylko. Podam ci środki nasenne.  
       — Jeszcze nie... — mruknął Iorweth.  
       Nie chciał pewnie zostawać samemu, skoro już przeżył najgorsze, opatrunki. I skoro już przywołał wspomnienia. Nagrody za dzielność oczekujemy, prychnął w duchu Vernon, a bo to świat takie daje? Nic cię Nilfgaard nie nauczył?  
       — Dobrze, proszę, tutaj odmierzona dawka — postawił zioła i starannie zagniecione tabletki na stoliku. — Weźmiesz, kiedy chcesz. Dobranoc. Dziękuję za kooperację.  
       Zastanawiał się, wypowiadając słowa, czy tamtego to bardziej zaboli, przestraszy czy rozczaruje. Po emocjonalnych wyznaniach zwykle oczekujemy wsparcia. Prosty mechanizm, zbyt prosty, by móc go wyłączyć, można co najwyżej zwodzić samego siebie, że się na nic nie liczy, nie liczyło, można ukryć uczucia.  
       Rozczarowanie, jednak. I trochę bólu. Ciekawe, dumał Roche, chociaż nie takie znowuż nie do przewidzenia. Watażka go raz puścił żywcem, ilekroć widywał, miał tendencje do długich przemów, on sam raz go niemal złapał, teraz pielęgnował. Rozmawiali. To wszystko stanowiło idealny materiał na jedną z tych elfich pieśni o honorze, szacunku, fatum stawiającym naprzeciw siebie dwie godne istoty.  
       Agenci służb specjalnych godnych istot w rozumieniu rycerskiego kodeksu honorowego nie stanowili. Niemniej, partyzanci też nie za bardzo. Ranny próbował wpasować Vernona w jakiś schemat, znany i bezpieczny, z typową dla elfów wielkopańską manierą ignorując fakty oraz życzenia osoby, którą do schematu przycinał.  
       Oczekiwał od agenta wypełnienia tego fatum, mitycznego wzoru. Zrozumienia, znaczy, ustawienia na jednym poziomie, wyrażenia szacunku. W trakcie tej rozmowy w końcu dobre parę razy mężczyzna na tym zagrał. Tym boleśniejsze przebudzenie.  
       Pytanie było, czy dość bolesne, by tamten jednak spróbował je złagodzić, uniknąć – by poprosił. Roche obstawiał, ostrożnie…  
       — Lydia cię bardzo potrzebuje? Minęło trochę czasu. Pomocnicy nie wystarczą?   
       …właśnie.  
       — Na pewno się na coś przyda jeszcze jedna para rąk. Dobranoc.  
       — Jesteś dumny, że możesz się pokazać przyjaciółce od innej strony niż mordy? Poudawać dobrego?  
       Osłaniamy słabość.  
       — Ja przynajmniej mam inną stronę do pokazania.  
       Watażka się minimalnie odprężył. Założył, że jak mnie wciągnie w kłótnie, zgadywał Vernon, to jeszcze przy nim trochę zostanę, a awantura mu przykryje wszystko poprzednie – wyznanie, przywiązanie, okazane emocje, strzępek więzi. Tkanina złudzeń. Pytanie, co tu uznać za postęp i co nagradzać.  
       — Jesteś pewien?  
       — Wiewiórki nie?  
       — Pytanie na pytanie to nędzna taktyka.  
       Nie gorsza niż wdawanie się w spory, bo nie chcemy zostawać samemu, prychnął w duchu Roche. Ale nie zamierzał mówić, bo tym samym zmusiłby partyzanta do wyrzucenia siebie z pokoju.  
       — Jestem pewien. Wiewiórek też. — Zawrócił, znów przysiadł na łóżku, znów na tyle blisko, by dotykać elfa, lekko. — I ciebie.  
       Ranny się nie odsunął. Raczej nieco podkulił, minimalnie, pewnie odruchowo. Zwiększył powierzchnię dotyku.  
       — Mordowałem Dh'oinne z przekonaniem, radością, dumą i przyjemnością — oznajmił jednak hardo. — Nie znajdziesz we mnie żalu.  
       — Oczywiście. Dlatego budujesz tolerancyjną, wielorasową Dolinę Pontaru. Bo nie żałujesz.  
       Zmieszał się. I w tym zmieszaniu, skrywanym, wyglądał nagle na przyłapane dziecko. Agentowi się niemal szkoda zrobiło. Z naciskiem na „mal" i nieco większym na „nie". Niemniej, naprawdę chciał pomóc przyjaciółce, naprawdę spędził tu za dużo czasu.  
       — Weź lekarstwa, idź spać. Zostanę tutaj z tobą, póki nie uśniesz. A rano będzie Lydia albo ktoś z pomocników — zaproponował łagodnym tonem.  
       — Nie chcę spać jeszcze — zaoponował chory.  
       — Nie mam czasu przy tobie siedzieć.  
       — Nie prosiłem cię o to.  
       Nie, wcale, syknął zirytowany głos wewnętrzny Roche'a. Ale skoro tamten chciał się bawić.  
       — Nie powiedziałem, że prosiłeś. Przedstawiłem sytuację. Podejmij decyzję. Tylko szybko. Chcesz tutaj leżeć i robić problem Lydii, czy dokonasz tego wielkiego poświęcenia i pójdziesz spać?  
       Iorweth wzruszył ramionami, nieco zbyt wyraźnie. Przykrywał wahanie.  
       — Lydia mi pomaga — szepnął.  
       — Ja też — przypomniał Vernon.  
       Elf zastygł. Wypuścił powoli powietrze. A potem chwycił leki, wziął szybko. I grzecznie się ułożył na łóżku, na boku. Nie przeszedł na środek i agent przemknęło przeze głowę, jak bardzo bandyci muszą być przyzwyczajeni do fizycznej bliskości, spania na małej przestrzeni, skoro tamten nie zauważył – dał radę znieść – że ułożył się tak blisko, iż agent czuł jego oddech na swoich dłoniach.  
       Właściwie nihil novi, osadzenie w pojedynczej celi było dla niektórych złapanych Wiewiórek torturą. Ale zawsze ciekawe w obserwowaniu, dumał sobie mężczyzna, podziwiając mętniejący wzrok elfa.  
       — Będziesz dobrze spał? — zapytał nagle, tknięty myślą.  
       — Sen to jedyne, co mnie nigdy nie zawiodło, nawet w Drakenborgu. Zawsze mi dawał wytchnienie. Śmierć jest ostatecznym snem, snem… — wymruczał, rzeczywiście sennie, splątanie — …miłym, ciepłym i… i jasnym, i złotym, i miękkim, i liście. I mnie kiedyś zabijesz — dodał przytomniej.  
       Jak zwykle. Który to już raz tego wieczoru, setny? Tylko Roche poczuł się tym nagle niemal rozwścieczony – z trudem wstrzymał odruch potrząśnięcia terrorystą.  
       — Próbuję sprawić, żebyś przeżył. A ty znowu chędożysz o śmierci. Dosyć mam całej tej histerii i pogardy dla mojego trudu, dla życia, dość mam chędożonego pójścia na łatwiznę i umierania – uciekania w sen. W sen o waszej chwalebnej przeszłości, którą wam niby odebraliśmy, jakby ktokolwiek mógł cokolwiek odebrać temu, kto o to dba. Rzeczywistość się nam nie podoba, to sobie umrzemy i pozabijamy innych, zamiast spróbować w niej prowadzić chędożone życie.  
       Ranny prychnął drwiąco. Coś o marnych Dh'oinne, o podłości chwytania się tylko przetrwania, o braku honoru, o tym, że sam Vernon był gotów umrzeć pod Flotsam…  
       — Kiedy trzeba ginąć, to się ginie. Dla walki, dla zwycięstwa, nie dla ucieczki. A po drodze się walczy o to cholerne życie. Bo się je szanuje. I szanuje się też tych, którzy się o to nasze cholerne życie troszczą. Ty to w ogóle rozumiesz, egoistyczny, nieodpowiedzialny skurwysynu? — Nie dał rady się powstrzymać, potrząsnął chorym, klnąc w duchu już w trakcie czynności, bo przecież go wybudzał.  
       Zdał sobie sprawę, że potrząsa za mocno, że wbija elfowi palce i paznokcie w skórę, że kropelki jego śliny spadły tamtemu na twarz – obserwacja dała mu przelotną satysfakcję – że sprawia ból. Ale Iorweth sprawiał wrażenie obojętnego, odpływał już. Uśmiechnął się nawet, połową ust. Powieki mu trzepotały, z trudem utrzymywał je otwarte.  
       — Dbasz — mruknął bełkotliwie. — Szalony… jak ja…  
       Agent wycofał dłonie. Watażka opadł na poduszki, skulił się jeszcze bardziej, teraz praktycznie oparł czoło o kolano mężczyzny, aczkolwiek agent wątpił, by tamten to w ogóle zauważył, lekarstwa Lydii były mocne.  
       Oddech rannego się przez chwilę jeszcze wahał, potem wyrównał. Roche patrzył na niego przez moment. Co właściwie wstrzymywało Vernona przed złamaniem mu karku albo uduszeniem? Temeria? Słowo dane Geraltowi, święta wiara Lydii? Jakiś nieszczęsny honor, jednak, zabraniający wykorzystywać taką sytuację, tak ewidentną słabość?  
       Et, filozoficzne chędożenie, godne czarodziejów. Należało raczej przejść do konkretów – skoro tamten już smacznie spał, to można było się zająć tym oczodołem, oszczędzić Lydieczce trochę pracy. Kobieta twierdziła, że przy takiej bliskości mózgu zakażenie może mieć tragiczne skutki, dezynfekowała nawet kilka razy dziennie, a oczodół był porządnie przypalony, głównie magią i kwasem, skóra z niego odchodziła płatami strupów; tutaj się Nilfgaardczycy przyłożyli. Do zadawania bólu zamiast zdobywania zeznań. Durni barbarzyńcy, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Roche.  
       A potem rozbawienie przeszło w zirytowany niepokój, gdy uświadomił sobie, że on z kolei, zamiast zdobywać zeznania, przyłożył się do budowania więzi.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kołysanki śpiewać będziemy grobom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732601) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka)
  * [Zakochani, głodni i naiwni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540718) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka)




End file.
